Chaos on Mobius: The EX Sol Saga
by TodStar
Summary: Picking up where In the Beginning of Chaos left off, Sonic's been sent to another world, the Guardian's brother has been sent into the distant past, and Eggman's hosting the EX World Grand Prix, where all seven Chaos Emeralds are the grand prize!
1. Coping With Loss

_Episode 22_ - _Chapter One: Coping With Loss (Part One)_

A week has passed since Sonic and TodStar disappeared from Mobius. And a large blimp with a beak-like shape on the front of it was seen soaring through the sky. Within the viewing window of the blimp was a green hawk, staring at the sky moving past.  
>"*sigh* I dunno if I can lead the Rogues as good as you did, Pop." He said while looking at a portrait of an older hawk. The hawk soon heard knocking at the doors out of the room. "Come in." As the doors opened, a purple swallow entered the room.<br>"Hey. How're you holding up?" She asked him.  
>"I'm okay." The hawk replied. "It just doesn't feel right for me to lead."<br>"C'mon Jet, you knew you had to take leadership of the Babylon Rogues eventually."  
>"Yeah I know Wave, but-"<br>"Boss!" Shouted a grey albatross as he barged in, scaring the Realm of Iblis out of Jet and Wave.  
>"Storm? You're s'posed to be cleanin' out my old man's room, like he requested!" Jet told him.<br>"I was. But while I was throwin' stuff off the shelves, I found this." Said Storm as he revealed an almost clear cube with a note attached.  
>"Could you at least <strong>knock<strong> next time, Storm?" Wave angrily asked him as he handed Jet the cube and note.  
>"Huh. It's a letter from my father..." Jet pointed out as he looked at the piece of paper.<br>"What's it say, Jet?" Asked Wave, somewhat curious.  
>"Dear Jet, if you are reading this, then I have passed on, and you have cleaned out my quarters as I requested." Jet replied, as he was reciting his father's written words.<br>"The cube I have attached to this letter is one of the eight keys neccessary to restoring the fabled Babylon Garden to it's former glory. In truth, I actually found this before the Great War even started. However, I kept it a secret from you and your friends because I feared that this cube would be dangerous, and I wanted to discover more about it. But now that I am gone, perhaps your friend Wave can find what I failed to see. The last piece of information I gathered about Babylon Garden is this: The seven Chaos Emeralds were used to seal Babylon Garden deep within the Great Desert all those years ago. Perhaps those same Emeralds can be used to help bring it back up to the skies where it belongs...  
>Your Extreme Gear is absolutely vital to restoring Babylon Garden, as is your friendships with Wave and Storm. I am sorry I kept this a secret from you for so long Jet, but I-" Jet stopped reading because Storm was blowing his nose. Jet then gave him the evil eve.<br>"Uhh, sorry boss." Storm apologized before Jet kept reading...  
>"-but I wanted to protect you, should the secrets of Babylon be dangerous. Keep you friends close, and be careful, Jet. Know that I shall always love you. Your father, Wind."<br>"Wow... so he _was_ looking for Babylon Garden, after all..." Wave pointed out.  
>"Yeah... we always thought he was loungin', and bossin' us around! Added Storm as Jet scrunched the letter into a ball.<br>"Hah. Garbage." Said Jet as he threw the letter in the trash can. "But as for this..." Jet then held the small cube tight in his hand.  
>"So, now we just have to find those Chaos Emeralds, right?" Wave asked.<br>"Not neccessarily..." Jet replied as he opened a draw in his desk. "We're gonna be entering this!" Jet then pulled out a flyer for an event. Eggman was also on the flyer.  
>"EX World Grand Prix?" Storm asked as he read what was on the flyer aloud.<br>"Yep. We got an exclusive invite to enter this thing." Jet replied. "First prize is all seven Chaos Emeralds!" Wave and Storm were shocked to hear that! "Storm, set a course for our training grounds."  
>"Roger that, boss!" Storm replied as he saluted Jet, before leaving the room.<br>"Heh. Those Chaos Emeralds are as good as ours!" Jet pointed out as he looked back out the window.

Meanwhile, Sonic had just awakened in a **huge** bedroom chamber.  
>"Ooookaaay..." He said. "Last thing I remember, I was zoomin' through a portal of some sort... then I bounced off what looked like Eggman's ships and I crashed into a castle..." What Sonic didn't know was that someone was listening to him while hiding from him... "...so how'd I get here? And what this on my- YEOWCH!" Sonic was looking at his hands, when he noticed that his gauntlet had returned, but he also had a silver ring with a green orb attached to it on his left wrist, that shocked him when he touched it. "What <strong>is<strong> this, a shock collar?"  
>"It's a shock wristband, actually." Said a female voice. As the source of that voice came into view, Sonic saw her for what she was: A purple cat with a red pearl on her forehead surrounded by darker purple markings, wearing a purple tunic (with a red emerald-shaped jewel-like button holding it together), black short-shorts, purple socks and pink heeled shoes.<br>"Percival?" Asked Sonic, but she shook her head.  
>"My name is Blaze, and it is an honor to meet you, Sol One." After she introduced herself to Sonic, she knelt before him.<br>"Uhh... Sol One?" He asked. "My name's Sonic."  
>"It is said that the Sol One will help the firey princess seal the flame goddess Iblis within the seven Sol Emeralds."<br>"Iblis..." Sonic thought out loud.  
>"She is the living flame within me." Blaze replied as she a small stream of fire spiral around her hand.<br>"Man... I thought Iblis was just a myth..."  
>"Hardly. But these flames are my doing, not her's."<br>"Cool. So, where am I, and what's the deal with this shock wristband?"  
>"Oh. I'm sorry. That wristband is for my protection should you disobey me."<br>"Ah. So, if I were to do this... OW!" Sonic was about to try and punch Blaze, but his wristband shocked him again.  
>"Yes." Blaze replied. "And this is my Kingdom."<br>"Whoa. Are you the Princess, or somethin'?"  
>"Yes. All will be explained tomorrow, Sonic. For now, you need to rest." After Blaze left the room, Sonic got to thinking...<br>"(Iblis... Blaze... Sol One?)" He thought. He soon shrugged and went back to sleep.

"You're... Tikal, aren't you?" TodStar asked an echidna girl who had ran into him (not literally) after he saw the Master Emerald at the altar.  
>"Y-yes." She replied. TodStar figured because her appearence matched her description: An echidna girl with tribal clothes and ancient jewelery around her head, neck and wrists. "But who are you? I do not believe we have met before..."<br>"Oh, sorry. I'm TodStar." The male echidna replied, almost as confused as Tikal was. "(Enerjak must've sent me to the past, or something... Meh, just go with it.) Sorry. I'm kinda new to Downunda, but I've heard of you from friends of mine."  
>"I see..." Tikal replied as she shook TodStar's hand, which was on fire almost instantly. "Aah!"<br>"(Bugger! Not now!) Oh. Don't worry about that."  
>"But... you're hand is on fire!"<br>"Relax. I'm fine. In fact..." TodStar said before grabbing Tikal's arm with his flaming hand.  
>"Aaaa... Hey... it doesn't hurt..." Tikal pointed out as she only felt TodStar's touch.<br>"Yeah. After some training, I managed to control the flames so they can or can't harm others. But enough about me. What're you doing here, Tikal?"  
>"I was about to visit the Emerald Shrine before you arrived here. Maybe you could come with me!"<br>"What?"  
>"My father doesn't want me here alone, so if you pretend to be my escort, he should be fine with it!"<br>"Uhh... okay." As he and Tikal got closer to the shrine, TodStar felt uncomfortable as he saw the seven Chaos Emeralds. "(Uh-oh. I think Shahra's spell might be wearin' off...) Uhh, Tikal? I think this might be close enough..."  
>"*giggle* Are you scared of being caught?" Tikal teased before she grabbed TodStar's hand. "Come on!"<br>"Ay, Tikal!" TodStar shouted as Tikal pulled him closer to the the shrine. Soon, both TodStar and Tikal made to the top of the shrine, where they both gasped in awe at the sight of the Master Emerald.  
>"Wow... it's so beautiful... and big..." Tikal pointed out. "Although I can't help but wonder why it is so much larger than the seven Chaos Emeralds..." The Master Emerald suddenly glowed brighter, as if it was answering Tikal's question... "I understand... the Servers are the seven Chaos... Chaos is power, enriched by the heart... the Controller exists to unify the Chaos..."<br>"*gasp* (The ancient prayer... I really have travelled back in time...)" TodStar thought as Tikal recited what she heard in her head.  
>"Servers... Controller... What does it all mean, TodStar?" Tikal asked him after she finished.<br>"I think it means that the big Emerald in front of us is the Controller, while the seven Chaos Emeralds are the Servers." TodStar replied before Tikal gasped in realization.  
>"Of course. Then, perhaps we should call this the Emerald Controller." She said, but TodStar shook his head.<br>"Nah, that doesn't seem right." He replied. "How 'bout the 'Master' Emerald?"  
>"Yes, that sounds much better..." Said Tikal. "Henceforth, this large gem shall be known as the <strong>Master<strong> Emer-"  
>"TIKAL! What are you doing up there?" Yelled a voice unfamiliar to TodStar, but it made Tikal jump.<br>"Father, I can explain..." She started as she and TodStar came down to the bottom of the shrine.  
>"You shall do nothing of the sort!" Said Tikal's father, before he pointed at TodStar. "Now, I demand to know who this is with you!"<br>"Oh. Um, this is TodStar. He is new to our home." Tikal told her father.  
>"And you took him to the Emerald Shrine? For all you know, he could be part of the Noctu-"<br>"I came from the Master Emerald." Said TodStar, inturrupting Tikal's father.  
>"The Master Emerald?" He asked, staring at TodStar.<br>"Yes. It's uh, what that large gem is called..." TodStar replied. "See, I was sent here to protect Tikal from a future threat."  
>"Hm? Well pray tell, what is this 'future threat'?" Asked Tikal's father.<br>"I cannot say, for I fear that Tikal's spirit could be taken away from us prematurally." Tikal gasped when she heard that.  
>"I see. Well, I am Pachacamac, chief of the Knuckles Clan." Said Tikal's father, introducing himself. "Please protect my daughter at all costs."<br>"No worries, chief. I got it covered." TodStar replied before Pachacamac walked away from the shrine.  
>"You didn't mean any of what you said, did you?" Tikal asked TodStar with great fear in her eyes.<br>"Course not!" TodStar replied with a grin on his face. "It looked like you were gonna get grounded for a while, there, so I threw you a rope."  
>"Oh, thank you, TodStar." Tikal said as she hugged the green echidna.<br>"(Man, I wonder how things are going in the present...)" TodStar thought.

In the present day Mobius, TV screens all over the planet had started to fuzz up. Before anyone could attempt to fix the problem, Dr. Eggman was seen on every single screen, cackling away.  
>"<strong>EGGMAN!<strong>" Shouted everyone watching.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome everyone!" Said Eggman. "I hope you're all ready for a show. I've got an exciting event, just for you. Hoh hohohoho!"<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Special Thanks to fire-ice-n-lightning on deviantART for letting me use his design for Blaze in this story.


	2. Extreme EggNonsense!

_Episode 23_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Sonic awakened in a castle of some sort, where he was aquainted with Princess Blaze the Cat, who looked familiar to him... "Percival?"<br>Meanwhile, after meeting the legendary Tikal and her father, Chief Pachacamac, TodStar quickly realized that Enerjak somehow sent him 4000 years into the past!  
>Back in the present -"<strong>EGGMAN!<strong>"- Eggman's been putting together an event called the EX World Grand Prix. Exclusive invitations were given to Jet, Wave and Storm of the Babylon Rogues, and 1st prize is the seven Chaos Emeralds! "Heh. Those Chaos Emeralds are as good as ours!"  
>Just who is Blaze the Cat? Can she help Sonic get back home? Can TodStar seek help from Tikal to get back to the present? Will the Babylon Rogues achieve their goal? And <em>how<em> did Eggman get his hands on ALL of the Chaos Emeralds? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Two: Extreme Egg-Nonsense! (2nd Part of Coping With Change)_

"*chuckle* Since you all seem so sad about the disappearences of Sonic and TodStar, I've put together a racing event to help you all move on with your lives. I call it the EX World Grand Prix." Said Eggman through all TV screens on all of Mobius.  
>"EX World Grand Prix, huh?" Vector asked. "Hey Knux, check this out!"<br>"What's Eggman up to **this** time?" Amy angrily asked while looking at the screen.  
>"Not just a race, but a tournament to see who's the best of the best with Extreme Gear. And, these races are no-holds-barred!" Announced Eggman. "No entry fee is required, but the 1st and only prize is the seven Chaos Emeralds!" Almost everyone watching gasped in horror after hearing that.<br>"How did Eggman get all seven Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked.  
>"That Eggman sure is sneaky, I'll give him that!" Knuckles said.<br>"Hmph. Things just got a little more interesting..." Said Shadow.  
>"Chaos Emeralds, eh?" Asked Scourge.<br>"You may both enter the EX World Grand Prix and purchase Extreme Gear from my database." Eggman continued. "The first race of the Grand Prix takes place in Robotropolis this time next week, so make sure you have entered by then. So, let's see who among you dares to meet this challenge!" The screens changed back to normal.  
>"Was that Eggman I heard?" Asked Sally, who had just entered the living room of Freedom HQ.<br>"Yeah. He's hosting something called the EX World Grand Prix..." Tails replied.  
>"And the two of us are gonna enter it!" Said Amy as she stood up with determination.<br>"What? We are?" Said a shocked Tails.  
>"Think about it, Tails." Amy told him. "With both Sonic <em>and<em> TodStar gone, there aren't as many good guys who'd be willing to enter to win those Emeralds!"  
>"You're right. Let's do it!" Tails replied as he stood up with the same determination.<br>"Uhh, hello? What about me and Nicole?" Asked Sally, feeling left out.  
>"You two can always hold the fort with Cosmo..." Suggested Tails. Sally then nodded before Tails wiped the sweat from his forehead.<br>"Actually... can I assist you two?" Nicole asked them.  
>"I don't know, Nicole..." Said Amy, unsure about Nicole.<br>"Wait Amy, Nicole would be a BIG help in the EX World Grand Prix!" Tails told her.  
>"Well, okay. But... we'll have to do something about what you're wearing..." Said Amy.<br>"Why? What's wrong with my dress?" Nicole asked.  
>"Don't worry, we'll work it out." Amy replied as they and Tails walked into the lab, leaving Sally to feel a little jealous.<p>

"We're there, right?" Vector asked Knuckles.  
>"Absolutely!" The Guardian replied. "We can't let Eggman keep those Emeralds forever."<br>"Oh, no. You're not leaving **me** behind!" Mighty told them.  
>"Omega, will you enter the Grand Prix with me?" Shadow asked his robot friend, who was now running on a fake Chaos Emerald that Tails made him.<br>"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega replied. "WE MUST RETRIEVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS FROM EGGMAN."  
>"EX World Grand Prix, eh?" Asked a green hawk wearing armor. "I suppose I should sign up, then."<br>"Don't worry, Master..." Said Scourge while staring at the Scepter of Darkness he was holding. "...those Chaos Emeralds will be ours soon enough..."

Meanwhile in the void known as the Twilight Cage, the one called 'Procurator Shade' was approching the throne room of her lord...  
>"Lord Ix, I bring news from Mobius!" She said as she bowed before Ix. "Someone by the name of Dr. Eggman is currently preparing something called the EX World Grand Prix, and all seven Chaos Emeralds are the top prize." Hearing this, Ix's eyes widened.<br>"Shade, you must enter that Grand Prix." He told her.  
>"I must? But my lord, I know nothing of Extreme Gear..." Shade said.<br>"No, but I do." Ix replied. "I have observed the history of the Babylonians over the ages, and I have come across this 'Extreme Gear' many times. Study these and construct your own Gear."  
>"Yes, my lord." Shade said as she took some scrolls that Ix handed to her.<p>

Back in the past, TodStar and Tikal had gathered around a campfire, waiting for someone else to arrive...  
>"So... who are we waiting for, Tikal?" TodStar asked her.<br>"My friend from the Nocturnus Clan." Tikal replied. "She and I have been trying to figure out how to stop the war between our clans for a few years now."  
>"Nocturnus... (why does that name ring a bell?)" TodStar thought before he &amp; Tikal heard footsteps... from the bushes came a female echidna girl wearing black, body-tight armor, though her furspines were a lighter colour than Tikal's, and they also had a pattern on the tips.  
>"Shade, thank Chaos you finally made it!" Said Tikal as she hugged her friend.<br>"Sorry I'm late. My father needed some convincing to allow me passage out of the Nocturne." Shade pointed out before she looked at TodStar. "Who is this?"  
>"Oh. I'm TodStar." Said the green echidna as he got up to shake Shade's hand.<br>"Shade." Said the armored echidna as she shook TodStar's hand.  
>"So, how long have you two known each other?" TodStar asked the two female echidnas.<br>"It was 10 years ago... Do you remember, Shade?" Said Tikal.  
>"How could I forget? That was the day I met my very first friend!" Shade replied before Tikal giggled. "We were both wandering away from our clan's territories, when we suddenly bumped into each other."<br>"Literally." Tikal pointed out. "After apologizing to each other, we became fast friends. But no one was to know about our friendship."  
>"Which begs the question: Why are we trusting this boy?" Shade asked Tikal.<br>"TodStar is not a member of my clan." Tikal pointed out. "In fact, he's not even from Downunda."  
>"Don't worry, Shade. My lips are sealed." TodStar told Shade.<br>"So, does your clan leader plan to call a truce anytime soon?" Tikal asked Shade.  
>"No. What about yours?" Shade asked back, but Tikal shook her head. As Tikal and Shade were talking, TodStar heard a voice that seemed very familiar to him...<br>"_TodStar... my son..._" It said.  
>"...Dad?" He asked.<br>"Is there something wrong, TodStar?" Tikal asked him.  
>"You two keep talking." TodStar replied as he got up. "I'm gonna take a walk..." TodStar left the fireplace to find the source of the voice that sounded like his father's.<p>

Meanwhile, Sonic was resting easy, when an explosion was heard outside the castle.  
>"What the?" He yelled before he looked out the window and saw someone who looked like Eggman stealing some jewels that looked like Chaos Emeralds! "Eggman! Not on my bedrest, you don't!" Sonic then jumped out of the window and ran along the castle wall at high speed (what other speed could it be?).<br>Blaze was already there, trying to melt the robot's claws that were stealing the Sol Emeralds she was telling Sonic about.  
>"Well, it seems I don't need your permission after all, Princess! Hee hee hee." The Eggman look-alike told the cat princess as she clenched her fists.<br>"Hold on, Eggman!" Yelled Sonic as he jumped in front of Blaze. "Give back those Emeralds, now!"  
>"How rude, not addressing me by my full name." Said the Eggman look-alike, which confused Sonic.<br>"Full name? You got ANY eggs left in your basket, Eggman?" Sonic asked, which resulted in some fake sobbing from the Eggman look-alike.  
>"Enough of these shinanigans, Eggman Nega! Return the Sol Emeralds to me, at once!" Blaze demanded, but that made Sonic confused again.<br>"Eggman... Nega?" He asked as Blaze approached Eggman Nega's robot with flames coming from her hands.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Iblis's Molten Debut!

_Episode 24_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Eggman revealed his upcoming EX World Grand Prix to the people of Mobius. How to enter, where to purchase Extreme Gear, and the grand prize: ALL 7 CHAOS EMERALDS!<br>Back in the past, TodStar met Tikal's old friend Shade, who was a member of an opposing clan. After hearing how they met, TodStar heard a voice that sounded all too familiar to him -"Dad?"- so he left to investigate.  
>Meanwhile, Sonic was resting when someone who Blaze called -"Eggman Nega!"- had stoled what were called the seven Sol Emeralds!<br>Can Sonic help Blaze retrieve the Sol Emeralds? Who is this Eggman NEGA? Will TodStar find the voice he heard? Who will compete in the EX World Grand Prix? And just **how** did Eggman find all of the Chaos Emeralds within a week? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Three: Iblis's Molten Debut! (Final Part of Coping With Change)_

Blaze leapt at Eggman Nega's robot with flaming hands, then she started spinning so she would appear to be a firey top.  
>She hit the robot, but her attack did little damage.<br>"What?" She asked after she saw what little damage her attack did.  
>"Hee hee hee. My robots have developed an immunity to your pyrokinectics, my dear." Eggman Nega pointed out, which made Blaze fall to her knees and stare at her hands.<br>"I've had enough!" Shouted Sonic as he jumped towards the robot and Spin Dashed into it, which made it lose it's balance temporarily. "What? Why's nothin' working?"  
>"Well, it seems <strong>someone<strong> never learned how to play with my toys!" Eggman Nega pointed out, which made Sonic mad. Sonic tried several Spin Dash attacks, but they did nothing other than make the robot lose it's balance.

Blaze suddenly heard a voice similar to her own in her head...  
>"(<em>Princess, let me out. I can defeat the monstrosity that threatens us!<em>)" It said.  
>"No! I don't want to harm Sir Sonic!" Blaze replied as she started to hold her head.<br>"(_If you want the Sol Emeralds back, that shall be a risk you will have to take, Princess!_)" Said the voice. Blaze then undid the button on her tunic, releasing some small flames from her chest, that started to spread all over her body. Her eyes suddenly opened, but there were flames within them where there should be white.  
>"Darn it! How am I s'posed to be the Sol One if I can't smash one lousy clunker?" Asked Sonic as he grit his teeth. Suddenly, a burst of flame was thrown at the robot. But these flames looked different somehow...<br>"When will you learn, Princess? My robots are now- WHAT?" Eggman Nega told Blaze before he noticed that the section of the robot she hit was starting to melt. "How can this be?"  
>"<em><strong>Not all fires can be extinguished...<strong>_" Said what sounded like Blaze, but slightly distorted. Sonic and Eggman Nega saw Blaze, but she now had an aura of flames surrounding her, her eyes had flames within them aswell. The blue markings on her forehead turned red and all of her clothing had been replaced: Her tunic was replaced with a long sleeved shirt that seemed a little short on her. Her black short-shorts were replaced by purple pants that were same colour as her new shirt. And her socks & shoes had vanished, leaving her barefoot. _**"...and those flames shall burn for all eternity!**_"  
>"...Blaze?" Sonic asked, but she shook her head.<br>"_**I am Iblis, the flame goddess.**_" She said before pointing at Eggman Nega's robot. "_**And I shall rid this Kingdom of this monstrosity!**_" Iblis then shot an endless stream of flames at the robot, causing it to melt quicker. Eventually, the robot was melted down to nothing but a large disk of metal.  
>"No... you may have defeated my robot, but I still have the Sol Emeralds, and I <strong>will<strong> control your power and rule the Sol Zone one day, Iblis!" Eggman Nega announced before he flew away.  
>"Sol Zone? (Huh. I must be in another world, after all...)" Sonic thought.<br>"_**He won't get fa**_... aaah..." Said Iblis before she fainted and fell into Sonic's arms.  
>"Yo, Princess. You OK?" He asked, but there was no response. Sonic then spotted a koala walking past. "Hey, buddy! Wanna help me with the Princess, here?"<br>"My goodness! What happened to her?" Asked the koala as he approached.  
>"Someone called Iblis took control of her..." Sonic replied, but he was still unsure of what happened.<br>"*sigh* Not again..."  
>"Again? What're you talkin' about?"<br>"This way, sir. To the medical wing." The koala then helped Sonic carry Blaze to someplace safe.  
>"(Man, I hope she's okay...)" Sonic thought as they kept walking.<p>

Back in the past, TodStar had arrived back at the Emerald Shrine, where the voice he was looking for was getting louder.  
>"C'mon Dad, where are ya?" He asked as he looked around. Suddenly, the Master Emerald started to glow, which got TodStar's attention.<br>"_TodStar, my son._" Said the voice. TodStar soon saw the image of his father Locke within the Master Emerald.  
>"Dad! How come you're in the Master Emerald?" He asked him.<br>"_I am contacting you from my place in time and space using the Master Emerald._" Locke replied. "_Where are you, my son?_"  
>"More like <strong>when<strong> am I? Enerjak sent me to the past, before Angel Island was even created!" This information shocked Locke to the core!  
>"<em>TodStar, listen to me.<em>" He told his son. "_Enerjak has sent you to a very dangerous point in time. Don't tell anyone where you truly came from. The consequences could be disasterous for our people!_"  
>"No beans'll be spilt while I'm here, Dad." TodStar replied. Little did he know that the two echidna girls he had befriended were spying on him... "But while I've got you here... how's Knux?"<br>"_Your brother is doing fine._" Answered Locke. "_In fact, he, Vector and Mighty are preparing for something called the EX World Grand Prix..._"  
>"Sounds like fun. But how am I gonna get back home, Dad?"<br>"_I'm not sure yet, TodStar... but I shall keep in touch with you. Just stay near the Master Emerald so you can hear me._"  
>"Gotcha. Seeya, Dad."<br>"_Goodbye, TodStar._" As the vision of Locke faded, TodStar turned around, only to find Tikal & Shade looking at him...  
>"Who were you talking to?" Asked Shade, stamping her foot.<br>"Are you from the future?" Asked Tikal, looking worried. TodStar soon found himself in inner turmoil... as a small red version of himself appeared on his left shoulder.  
>"Go ahead, tell 'em." He said. "To the Realm of Iblis with the future!" Suddenly, a small blue version of him appeared on his right shoulder.<br>"While I don't like his way of thinking big guy, you should tell them." He said. "As long as they don't tell anyone else!"  
>"(Hmm... I guess you're right.)" The normal sized and coloured TodStar thought as the smaller two high-fived each other.<br>"See? We can work together!" Said the blue TodStar.  
>"Oh, please. Just don't tell anyone, 'kay?" The red TodStar replied before they both vanished.<br>"*sigh* (May Chaos have mercy on the future Mobius...) Okay... Yes. I'm from the future." TodStar said. Shade was amazed after hearing that, whereas Tikal was a little scared...  
>"That's amazing! So have the echidnas spread out through Mobius?" Shade asked.<br>"Is everything you told my father true after all?" Asked Tikal.  
>"No Tikal, it's not. Look ladies, what I've just told you and what I'm about to tell you... " TodStar told them. "...you cannot breathe a word of to <strong>anyone else<strong>. Understand?" Both Tikal & Shade nodded. "Okay. Well, the first thing I remember was waking up in the Downunda Orphanage..."

Back in the present, twenty people had entered Eggman's database to buy Extreme Gear and/or enter the EX World Grand Prix.  
>"State your name." Said a computer voice before it started scanning the entrants.<br>"METAL SONIC." - A robot that resembles the late Sonic the Hedgehog  
>"E-10000R" - A robot specifically designed for racing<br>"E-10000B" - A robot specifically designed for racing  
>"Jet the Hawk." - A green hawk with his pride on the line<br>"Wave the Swallow." - A purple swallow who prides herself on making the BEST Extreme Gear  
>"Storm the Albatross." - A grey albatross who boasts about his great strength<br>"Miles 'Tails' Prower." - A two-tailed fox that has unique intelligence  
>"Amy Rose." - A pink hedgehog who had a crush on the late Sonic the Hedgehog<br>"Nicole the Lynx." - A Gizoid posing as a Mobian  
>"Knuckles the Echidna." - A red echidna who is the current Guardian of the Master Emerald<br>"Vector the Crocodile." - A green crocodile who was friends with the late TodStar the Echidna  
>"Mighty the Armadillo." - A red armadillo who boasts incredible strength<br>"Shadow the Hedgehog." - A black hedgehog that was created to be the Ultimate Lifeform  
>"E-123 OMEGA." - A robot that rebelled against the Eggman Empire<br>"Scourge the Hedgehog." - A green hedgehog that was created from Sonic's DNA  
>"Shade." - Unable to scan through armor<br>"King Elias Acorn." - A young squirrel boy that is the current King of Knothole  
>"Sir Lamorak the Hawk." - A green hawk that is a Knight of Mercia<br>"Mina Mongoose." - A yellow mongoose that has an incredible singing voice  
>"Lien-Da." -A red echidna that has glasses and skills with Chaos Energy like Knuckles and TodStar the Echidnas<p>

"State your reason for entering." Said the computer voice.  
>"ORDERS FROM DR. EGGMAN." Stated Metal Sonic, E-10000R &amp; E-10000B.<br>"To win those Chaos Emeralds!" Said Jet, Wave, Storm and Elias.  
>"To get those Chaos Emeralds away from Eggman!" Said Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Vector and Mighty.<br>"To assist Tails and Amy." Said Nicole.  
>"To help Tails and Amy achieve their goal." Shadow pointed out.<br>"TO ASSIST SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG BY ANY MEANS NECCESSARY." Stated Omega.  
>"To swipe those Chaos Emeralds!" Said Scourge.<br>"To aquire those Chaos Emeralds, no matter what!" Shade said.  
>"To prove that I'M the fastest Knight of Mercia!" Lamorak pointed out.<br>"To prove that I can do more than just sing!" Said Mina.  
>"To protect Knuckles." Said the echidna who called herself Lien-Da.<p>

"State the type of your Extreme Gear."  
>"Free Speed." Said Metal Sonic and Scourge.<br>"Standard Speed." Jet, E-10000R, Shadow and Mina said.  
>"Standard Flight." Said Wave.<br>"Standard Power." Said Storm.  
>"Zero Gravity Flight." Said Tails.<br>"Zero Gravity Speed." Said Amy, Nicole, Shade, Lamorak and Lien-Da.  
>"Zero Gravity Power." Mighty &amp; Omega stated.<br>"Free Power." Said E-10000B, Knuckles and Vector.  
>"Free Flight." Said Elias.<p>

"State the name of your Extreme Gear."  
>"METAL STAR BOARD."<br>"E-GEAR-R BOARD."  
>"E-GEARB BOARD."<br>"Type-J board."  
>"Type-W board."<br>"Type-S board."  
>"Yellow Tail air rider."<br>"Pink Rose board."  
>"Light Gear board."<br>"Red Rock board."  
>"Hard Boiled bike."<br>"Master Off-Road bike."  
>"Darkness Skates."<br>"POWERPLAYER BIKE."  
>"Green Star board."<br>"Hyperdrive board."  
>"Royal Nut board."<br>"Rail Linker skates."  
>"SpeedStar skates."<br>"6 Shot board."

"Registration complete."  
>Eggman suddenly cackled as he saw the entrants for the EX World Grand Prix on his monitor in Robotropolis.<br>"Excellent!" He exclaimed.  
>"Why y'all collectin' data from them Mobian varmits?" Cubot asked his master.<br>"Because ah reckon ah can use their data against them." Eggman replied, mocking Cubot's cowboy lingo. "Why haven't we fixed your voicechip yet?"  
>"Ah dunno." Cubot replied. "Maybe 'cause y'all are so dern focused on this here EX World Grand Prix that y'all hardly worry 'bout me." By this time, Eggman was starting to get mad.<br>"Uhh, don't worry boss. I'll get to work on a new voice chip right now!" Said Orbot, pushing Cubot towards the door.  
>"Finally, some peace and quiet." Eggman pointed out as he opened his vault, revealing all seven Chaos Emeralds. "Collecting all of these was not easy..." Eggman then started to remember how he got all of the Emeralds...<br>After Sonic disappeared from Mobius, the seven Chaos Emeralds flew off in seven different directions. And Eggman was tracking them all! While almost everyone watching was mourning the loss of Sonic and/or TodStar, Eggman sent his entire robot army to collect all of the Chaos Emeralds.  
>"Hmm... maybe I should come up with a backup plan... just in case that pesky blue hedgehog and his Chaos-powered friend were to return to Mobius..." After Eggman closed the vault, he then began pacing while registration for the EX World Grand Prix was still underway...<p>

END OF CHAPTER

Entrants for the EX World Grand Prix (why they signed up, and what kind of Extreme Gear they're using):  
>1. Metal Sonic - Orders from Dr. Eggman - Free Speed - Metal Star board<br>2. E-10000R - Orders from Dr. Eggman - Standard Speed - E-Gear-R board  
>3. E-10000B - Orders from Dr. Eggman - Free Power - E-GearB board<br>4. Jet the Hawk - To win those Chaos Emeralds - Standard Speed - Type-J board  
>5. Wave the Swallow - To win those Chaos Emeralds - Standard Flight - Type-W board<br>6. Storm the Albatross - To win those Chaos Emeralds - Standard Power - Type-S board  
>7. Miles "Tails" Prower - To get those Chaos Emeralds away from Eggman - Zero Gravity Flight - Yellow Tail air rider<br>8. Amy Rose - To get those Chaos Emeralds away from Eggman - Zero Gravity Speed - Pink Rose board  
>9. Nicole the Lynx - To assist Tails and Amy - Zero Gravity Speed - Light Gear board<br>10. Knuckles the Echidna - To get those Chaos Emeralds away from Eggman - Free Power - Red Rock board  
>11. Vector the Crocodile - To get those Chaos Emeralds away from Eggman - Free Power - Hard Boiled bike<br>12. Mighty the Armadillo - To get those Chaos Emeralds away from Eggman - Zero Gravity Power - Master Off-Road bike  
>13. Shadow the Hedgehog - To help Tails and Amy achieve their goal - Standard Speed - Darkness skates<br>14. E-123 Omega - To assist Shadow the Hedgehog by any means neccessary - Zero Gravity Power - PowerPlayer (Advantage-P) bike  
>15. Scourge the Hedgehog - To swipe those Chaos Emeralds - Free Speed - Green Star (Blue Star) board<br>16. Shade - To aquire those Chaos Emeralds, no matter what - Zero Gravity Speed - Hyperdrive board  
>17. King Elias Acorn - To win those Chaos Emeralds - Free Flight - Royal Nut (High Booster) board<br>18. Sir Lamorak the Hawk - To prove he's the fastest Knight of Mercia - Zero Gravity Speed - Rail Linker skates  
>19. Mina Mongoose - To prove she can do more than just sing - Standard Speed - SpeedStar (Advantage-S) skates<br>20. Lien-Da (just an alias. It's NOT the REAL Lien-Da!) - To protect Knuckles - Zero Gravity Speed - 6 Shot board


	4. Nega Sol

_Episode 25 - Chapter Four: Nega Sol_

In the Sol Zone, Sonic was watching over Blaze, who was lying in her bed, unconscious.  
>"*sigh* Almost every time there is a crisis in this Kingdom, Iblis always makes it worse!" Said the Koala who helped Sonic get Blaze to her bed.<br>"Worse?" Sonic asked in disbelief. "Hey man, Iblis just reduced one of Eggman Nega's 'bots into a large frisbee! Who IS Eggman Nega, anyway?"  
>"*sigh* I'll start at the beginning..." Said the koala. "Iblis came down to our world centuries ago, not long after we received the Sol Emeralds, and she sealed herself within the King of that time."<br>"Iblis, huh?"  
>"Yes. She is an unstable goddess. She thought that sealing herself within living creatures would help her concentrate her powers. And for a number of decades of changing vessels, it did..."<br>"Lemme guess... Eggman Nega changed all that, right?"  
>"Indeed. He had an interest in the seven Sol Emeralds, but our ruling monarch used their newfound pyrokinetic abilities to keep Eggman Nega at bay. Our war with Eggman Nega has continued for 12 years now. Almost as long as our current ruler has been alive..."<br>"So, how come Iblis keeps controlling Blaze's body like that?"  
>"It's all because our Princess already had flames within her when she was born. So when Iblis was sealed within her body at age 10, Blaze's flames could not control Iblis's flames within her. Our top scientists managed to create a jewel that helps keep Iblis's flames in check. But only as long as Blaze wears that jewel."<br>"Well, THAT makes sense ..." Said Sonic, after hearing the story. "But how do I fit into all of this?"  
>"That is something you will need to ask the Princess when she reawakens..." Said the Koala before he walked away.<br>"Hey buddy, I didn't catch your name!" Sonic called out before the koala turned around.  
>"I am Gardon, Princess Blaze's personal assistant." He replied. "But I'm going to take a break for now. Will you...?"<br>"Yeah, I'll watch over her." Said Sonic before he sat down on the chair next to Blaze's bed.

Back in the past Mobius, TodStar was sitting in front of the campfire along with Tikal & Shade, telling them what he has experienced in his short life.  
>"...then Knuckles -as Enerjak- sent me here." He told the girls as they were both shocked and amazed by TodStar's life.<br>"So... this Locke... is he the person you talking to earlier?" Shade asked him before he nodded.  
>"Do... do you know what happens between our two clans?" Asked Tikal, but TodStar shook his head.<br>"I do, but I don't think I should tell you..." TodStar replied. "But remember, neither of you can tell anyone what I just told you."  
>"But if what you say is true, and the Nocturnus Clan is extinct in your time... I must tell father!" Shade announced as she got up and ran away. But before she could get too far away, TodStar appeared in front of her using Chaos Control and grabbed her arms.<br>"Shade, listen to me." He said. "You can't tell anyone what I told you. For Chaos's sake, it's bad enough that I told you two!"  
>"What do you mean, TodStar?" Tikal asked him.<br>"What's to come is a **very** important moment in the history of Mobius!" TodStar replied. "If I disrupt ANYTHING to do with that moment, my timeline would change dramatically! But, only I would know that."  
>"Listen to him, Shade." Tikal told her friend. "We cannot tell anyone what he has told us."<br>"*sigh* All right." Sighed Shade. "I promise I will speak of this to no one. May I please leave now?" TodStar then let go of Shade so she could leave the Emerald Shrine.  
>"I'm scared, TodStar..." Tikal told the green echidna. "What happens in this event that is so important to history?"<br>"Forget it Tikal, I can't tell you." TodStar replied before walking away and leaving Tikal to stare up at the Master Emerald.  
>"Oh sweet, merciful Chaos..." She said as she got down on her knees, holding her hands together and started praying. "What shall become of our clans should TodStar's predictions come true?"<p>

Back in the Sol Zone, Blaze was slowly opening her eyes, only to find she was in her bed.  
>"Princess! You're finally awake!" Sonic told her.<br>"Just call me Blaze, Sir Sonic..." She replied with a groggy voice.  
>"Fine, as long as you just call me Sonic."<br>"Very well. How long was I asleep?"  
>"5 days... a week, tops."<br>"WHAT? Eggman Nega's had the Sol Emeralds for a week now?" Blaze asked, horrified to hear how long she was out. "Who knows what he could do with all that power!"  
>"Blaze, just chill for a sec, okay? I wanna ask you somethin'." Sonic told her.<br>"Well?" Said Blaze after she calmed down.  
>"Listen, Gardon clued me in on the whole 'Iblis-Eggman Nega' story..." Sonic told her. "...but what I don't understand is how I'M involved."<br>"But, I already told you, Sonic." Blaze replied. "It is said that the Sol One will help the firey princess seal Iblis within the seven Sol Emeralds."  
>"Yeah, I got that. But HOW? I'm not even from this world!"<br>"The legends never specified on where the Sol One originated."  
>"Okay... so... when do we try and get those Sol Emeralds back?" Sonic asked, now excited.<br>"Once my strength returns." Blaze replied. "Then we can start our hunt for Eggman Nega."

At that moment, back in the present Mobius, Eggman managed to gather all of the participants of the EX World Grand Prix for a pre-race get-together in Robotropolis.  
>"Shadow! You're in this, too?" Tails asked as he, Amy and Nicole spotted the Ultimate Lifeform.<br>"Hmph. Yes." He replied. "In fact, Omega and I are only competing to help you."  
>"Wow, that's mighty big of you, Shadow." Said Tails, slightly flattered.<br>"Thank you, Omega." Nicole said, as she was as grateful as Tails.  
>"YOU ARE WELCOME, GIZOID." Omega replied.<br>"Please, call me Nicole." Nicole begged the large robot.  
>"NOTED." Omega replied.<br>"What, you don't think we can take care of ourselves?" Amy asked as she was offended.  
>"Not against Metal Sonic and the Babylon Rogues." Shadow replied as he pointed to the Sonic robot and the three Mobian birds.<br>"Whoa. Jet, The Legendary Wind Master is gonna compete in this?" Tails asked, as he was in awe of Jet. Tails was gonna go and talk to Jet, but he had his hands full with a bird similar to him wearing armor.  
>"Heh. You know, I ran into someone who looked like me, once." Knuckles pointed out as he, Vector and Mighty joined them.<br>"So did I." Added Shadow.  
>"Ugh, I can't believe Mina's in this thing." Amy said, disgusted at the sight of the Songoose, but quickly saw who she was talking to... "*gasp* Is that King Elias?"<br>"Yeah... What's he doing here?" Asked Vector.  
>"Hey, check that guy out." Knuckles said, pointing to a Mobian with no visible face, as it was covered by a mask. The rest of their body was covered by skin-tight armor.<br>"That guy over there looks like Sonic..." Tails said, pointing at Scourge. Knuckles growled under his breath at the sight of the green hedgehog. That is, until he saw an echidna girl walk in.  
>"Excuse me, guys..." He said as he got closer to the echidna girl.<br>"*sigh* I wish Sonic and TodStar were here to enjoy this..." Amy said softly.  
>"Me too, Amy. Me too." Shadow replied.<br>"Hey there!" Knuckles said to the echidna girl, who shocked to see him.  
>"Da- *throat clear* Uh, what I meant to say was: Wow..." She replied. "I never thought I'd get to meet the Guardian of Angel Island in person!"<br>"Well, that's changed." The Guardian said to her before holding his hand out in front of her. "I'm Knuckles."  
>"Lar-uhh, Lien-Da." She said as she shook Knuckles' hand. "I uh, look forward to racing with you."<br>"Well, I'm not gonna go easy on you!" Knuckles warned. Suddenly, Eggman appeared before them all via hologram.  
>"Greetings, fellow pedal-to-the-metal-ophiles!" He said to them.<br>"Doctor..." Shadow growled.  
>"Eggman..." Grumbled Tails.<br>"Tomorrow's the big day!" Eggman announced. "The very first round of the 1st annual EX World Grand Prix. And I have an announcement for you all: Because there are so many of you competing, I've decided to split you all up into groups of five, and there will be a switch between groups during the World Grand Prix." After hearing this, everyone started to nod, as they understood what Eggman was saying. "Here's how it works..." Suddenly, four screens replaced Eggman's hologram, revealing pictures of four different locations: What looked like Robotropolis, a wasteland of some sort, a land with a dragon, and a city of some sort. "One group will challenge a second group at one course, then they'll face the third group at the next course. Whoever collects the most Rider Points at the end of two rounds shall move on to the semi-final. But only the Top Ten shall make it to the next course..." The four pictures were then replaced with one of a place that got Shadow and Lamorak's attention: A wrecked castle.  
>"How could you even think of constructing a course at Castle Mercia?" Asked the armored hawk, which made Jet chuckle.<br>"Are you scared, Metal Faker?" He asked, which made Lamorak growl under his breath.  
>"He's right, Doctor." Said Shadow. "Chaos Dracula is still considered a threat to everyone who ventures into that castle."<br>"Would you two just RELAX?" Eggman asked them. "You obviously have been taken in by those pathetic rumors. I assure you ladies and gentlemen, that there is no need to worry about getting possessed by a MYTH!"  
>"<strong>POSSESSED?<strong>" Shrieked a very frightened Amy.  
>"This is no myth!" Yelled Lamorak.<br>"Omega and I have witnessed Chaos Dracula firsthand!" Shadow pointed out. "I... had to fight Rouge to release her from his control..." Hearing this, both Amy AND Mina got a little more scared.  
>"Anyway, for the five who score the more Rider Points after the semi-final round, they can compete here for the seven Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman said before revealing a desert with a number of ruins and a pyramid, which Knuckles recognized right away...<br>"That's the Sandopolis Ruins on Angel Island!" He pointed out.  
>"Yes they are, Knuckles." Eggman replied. "Don't worry. I haven't wrecked any of the ruins. They're ruined enough! *chuckle*" Only Eggman laughed at his joke. "*throat clear* Anyway, only the racer with the largest amount of Rider Points shall win the Chaos Emeralds. Good luck, and I'll see you all back here tomorrow for the first Heat of Round One!"<p>

After everyone left Robotropolis, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix competing in the World Grand Prix were discussing what was to come with Shadow and Omega...  
>"I'm kind of hoping I don't make it to the Top Ten..." Amy said while shaking.<br>"Are you still worried about Mercia?" Asked Knuckles, and Amy simply nodded.  
>"Wait, aren't you <strong>from<strong> Mercia, Amy?" Tails asked, suddenly curious. Amy nodded again.  
>"I'm curious as to know how the Doctor managed to construct a course within Stattion Square..." Said Shadow.<br>"Maybe he offered the Overlanders a lot of money?" Vector speculated.  
>"Never mind that. What I wanna know is how Eggman built a track on Angel Island!" Knuckles pointed out, but whoever was listening shrugged.<br>"No matter what, we WILL take the Chaos Emeralds back from Dr. Eggman." Said a determined Nicole.  
>"AGREED." Omega replied as they all looked up at the stars...<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	5. The EX World Grand Prix Begins!

_Episode 26 - Chapter Five: The EX World Grand Prix Begins!_

On the day of the EX World Grand Prix, the majority of the twenty competitors were in the pit area of the Robotropolis course: Robo-Raceway.  
>"Are you sure you don't need my help, boss?" Storm asked his leader while he was polishing his Extreme Gear: The Type-J board.<br>"Storm, I don't need your muscle _all_ the time!" Jet replied before turning his attention to another Mobian bird across from him, wearing his Rail Linker skates. "Besides, I wanna take him on myself..."  
>"Show 'em what you're made of, Vec!" Knuckles told his crocodile friend. Vector looked a little different, as he wore different shoes.<br>"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG." Said a robotic voice that Shadow was unfamiliar with. When he turned around, Metal Sonic was staring him in the face.  
>"You..." He said. "How can you still be here if Scourge took your Chaos Emerald?" Shadow too had undergone a change of clothes: He wore aqua shades, a yellow scarf, and his Darkness skates (Shadow's Extreme Gear).<br>"I AM NOW POWERED BY THREE CHAOS DRIVES." The Sonic-bot replied. "HOWEVER, I MERELY WANTED TO WISH YOU LUCK." That statement puzzled Shadow. "EGGMAN ORDERED ME TO SAY THAT." While Shadow was still confused about Metal Sonic's motives, he noticed the King of Knothole enter the pit area: wearing his usual attire, except his royal jacket was worn like a cape.

After King Elias started polishing his Royal Nut board, two unknown Mobians had walked in: One was completely covered in black, skin-tight armor, a helmet with glowing pink markings on it's forehead, and was carrying their Hyperdrive board. The other Mobian (who dubbed herself 'Lien-Da') was a young echidna girl wearing glasses, a blue jacket, a darker blue shirt and blue boots. And her Extreme Gear was the 6 Shot board. After they got to their stations, Scourge walked in with a different look himself: Red shades, a black jacket with flames on it, green and black sneakers, and his Green Star board. When he walked past 'Lien-Da', he gave her a flirty look, but she paid NO attention to the green hedgehog.  
>"Hey, do you know when the race will start?" Elias asked Shadow, but he just shrugged. All of a sudden, Eggman appeared on a screen.<br>"All but one of our competitors is within the pit area." He announced. "When the last racer arrives, we will begin the race."  
>"Come <strong>ON!<strong> How long is this gonna take?" Yelled an impatient Jet, staring at the racer board. Before Jet could complain anymore though, a familiar Mobian lynx walked into the pit area with her Light Gear board, but she had a different look, too, that everyone who was familiar with her saw...  
>"I'm not too late, am I?" Nicole asked, but no one answered, as they were amazed by her new look: Nicole was wearing a purple hat with a blue belt and silver buckle on it, a purple tank-top and blue shorts.<br>"You're... Nicole, right?" Shadow asked back, and she nodded. "But... I was told you were..."  
>"With some help from Tails, I managed to reconfigure my nanites to give me a different appearence."<br>"...I see."  
>"Excellent! I see all of today's racers are now present!" Eggman announced. "And now, the race can begin! Would all competitors please report to the pit doors and exit once your name is called."<p>

Outside the pit area, there was an audience filled with Mobians (including Hope & Cosmo), and they were all anxious for the race to start.  
>Eggman was sitting in the commentator's box, high above the course, while Orbot and Cubot had just arrived at the podium on the side of the track, with a microphone for both of them.<br>"Greetings, Mobius." Said Orbot, pulling the microphone closer to his voice chip. "I am Orbot, and I will be-"  
>"And ah'm Cubot, and we're here today to introduce today's racers!" Inturrupted Cubot, as he pulled the microphone closer to him. "First up, is one of the big boss man's creations. With his Metal Star board, give it up for Metaaal Sonic!" When Metal Sonic walked out, he was unfazed by the <em>entire<em> audience booing him.  
>"We really need to fix your voice chip..." Orbot pointed out before taking the microphone back. "Ahem. Next is the current leader of the Babylon Rogues. With his Type-J board, please welcome the legendary Jet the Hawk!" The audience (mostly ladies) were practically screaming when Jet walked out.<br>"Yeah! Get ready to witness **true** speed!" He shouted. When the Freedom Fighters in the stands heard that, they were NOT impressed.  
>"Yeeha!" Cubot cheered as he pulled the mic back to him. "Next up is a robot that the big boss man found with a couple of echidnas outside this fair city. With her Light Gear board, c'mon, give it up for the Freedom Fighter, Nicole the Gizoid!" People weren't sure about Nicole when she walked out. There was whispering everywhere...<br>"How could the Freedom Fighters ally themselves with a ROBOT?"  
>"I bet if Sonic were here, he'd smash that thing!"<br>"What if Eggman wants it back? THEN what'll happen?" These comments made Nicole a little uneasy, as she heard everything.  
>"Don't listen to them, Nicole!" The former Gizoid then heard a familiar voice...<br>"Sally?" She asked as she continued walking towards the starting line.  
>"I know these comments must be hard for you, but you've just gotta get out there, and show 'em what you're made of!" Sally whispered. After hearing this, Nicole nodded.<p>

"Now for a member of the Chaotix on Angel Island." Orbot said once he retrieved the microphone from Cubot. "With his Hard Boiled bike, please welcome Vector the Crocodile!" When Vector walked out, only the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix cheered for him. No one else knew who he was!  
>"Meh. You'll know who I am once I win this race!" He yelled as he got into position next to Nicole.<br>"Now for someone who's currently on the run from the Overlanders..." Said Cubot, getting the mic back. "Hope they don't take him outta his Darkness skates, here comes Shadow the Hedgehog!" People gasped when the Ultimate Lifeform walked out of the pit area.  
>"Hmph." Was all Shadow managed to say to the audience.<br>"Here's another one of our boss's creations..." Orbot pointed out. "With his Green Star board, please welcome Scourge the Hedgehog!" There was some cheering for him, but those people mistook him for Sonic.  
>"Heeey." He said to a random (to him) Mobian in the crowd. That Mobian was a red fox who melted in her seat when he flirted with her...<br>"Now fer someone who's a total unknown to us..." Said Cubot. "All we know about her is that she's usin' her Hyperdrive board, and that her name is Shade." When Shade walked out, people were whispering about her too. Mainly because they were curious about her identity.  
>"Next is the current King of Knothole..." Orbot pointed out. Hearing this, Sally gasped. "With his Royal Nut board, please 'welcome' Elias Acorn." When Elias walked out, the crowd cheered, but Sally was <span>not<span> happy with her brother.  
>"Y'all better get ready fer a Knight of Mercia!" Said Cubot. "Usin' his Rail Linker skates, give it up fer Sir Lamorak the Hawk!" When Lamorak walked out, there was confusion in the audience, as he did resemble Jet.<br>"Knight of Mercia?" Tails asked.  
>"Yeah. They're a group of knights who serve the King of Mercia, who happens to be a cousin of mine." Amy replied.<p>

Meanwhile, Dame Percival had been in Station Square for a whlie, still trying to deal with Sonic's disappearance.  
>"What shall I do now?" She asked herself. "My journey has been in vain, and our Kingdom will be reduced to- what?" She stopped herself when she saw a green hawk with armor that she recognized. "Lamorak?"<br>"And finally, an echidna girl from a distant land -that's all she would tell us-..." Said Orbot. "Please welcome our final racer today: Lien-Da, with her 6 Shot board!" When she walked out, Knuckles just stared at her...  
>"I know that we've met, but just who in the Realm of Iblis is she?" He asked himself.<br>"You okay, Knux?" Mighty asked the Guardian.  
>"...Yeah... there's just something about that girl..." Knuckles replied, still staring at 'Lien-Da'.<p>

"And now that our competitors have finally gathered at the starting line, the race can start at last!" Eggman announced, as he was anxious to see what would happen in this race.  
>"Stand by for the countdown!"<p>

"5..." Metal Sonic and Shade showed no expression on their faces ('Course not! He's a robot, and she's wearing a mask!).  
>"4..." Jet and Lamorak glared at each other before putting the goggles and visor over their eyes.<br>"3..." Vector and Elias had a look of determination on their faces.  
>"2..." Nicole, Shadow and 'Lien-Da' looked ready to race, aswell.<br>"1..." Scourge was flirting again before getting determined.  
>"GO!"<p>

END OF CHAPTER

...NOT!

All ten racers zoomed away from the crowd.  
>"And they're off, with Jet and Lamorak taking an early lead!" Said Eggman, while he was commenting on the race.<br>"You can't stop me. Get out of my way!" Jet shouted to his armored look-alike before he zoomed ahead to take the lead.  
>"We shall see..." Lamorak said to himself, before Scourge Spin Dashed into him! Before Scourge could advance on Jet, Nicole magnetized herself to her Gear and Spin Dashed through Scourge! Shade then slashed at Nicole, but missed as she passed her.<br>"Chaos... SPEAR!" Shadow yelled as he threw an arrow of Chaos Energy, which hit Shade and made her shake a little. Before Shadow could make the next turn however, Metal Sonic zoomed past him. Shadow tried another Chaos Spear, but Metal Sonic activated his Black Shield, which blocked Shadow's attack. When the Black Shield was deactivated, Shadow was about to throw another Chaos Spear, but Elias gave Metal Sonic a scratch with his sword!  
>"Now, Shadow!" He shouted while Metal Sonic was distracted.<br>"Chaos SPEAR!" Shadow yelled as he threw his Chaos Spear, which hit Metal Sonic in the scratched arm, causing it to release an electrical discharge throughout it's body before shutting down.  
>"Noooo... Ahem. Now that Metal Sonic has shut down... *sniff* ...he's out of the race!" Eggman sadly pointed out.<p>

As the racers approached a straight-away on the track, they all noticed a small amount of Egg Pawns walking along the track!  
>"Whoa-ho, you all had better be careful around THAT part of course, as my Egg Pawns tend to thrive there..." Eggman warned. Jet had NO trouble swerving out of harm's way. Nor did Nicole, as she scanned Jet while he was avoiding the Egg Pawns, so she moved in the exact same way! Shadow just used Chaos Control to avoid them as did 'Lien-Da', while Shade used some sort of cloaking ability to move right through them. Lamorak and Scourge had a little trouble... they both tripped over at least one robot.<br>"Lousy stinkin' junkyard!" Scourge grumbled loudly before Spin Dashing through the robots that were in his way. Lamorak started jumping from one robot head to another, whereas Vector was punching his way through, and Elias used his sword to clear a path.

"Oh-ho! Our racers have arrived at quite a large gap in the track!" Said Eggman, still watching the race unfold. "If they can't make this jump, they're out of the race!"  
>As Jet and Nicole turned the corner, they spotted the ramp and were shocked at how far the other end was! However, on the other side of the gap was the finish line.<br>"Heh. There's no ramp that'll keep the Legendary Wind Master from winning!" Said Jet as he approached the edge of the ramp while crouching. Little did he know that Nicole was scanning him again... When Jet leapt off the ramp, he started pulling off some tricks: Spinning himself and his board around, grabbing his board while upside-down and spinning around and flipping before reaching the finish line on the other side.  
>"And the winner is Jet!" Announced Eggman, and while Jet turned around to see his opponents approach the finish line, he was shocked to see that Nicole had jumped from the ramp in the same style he did, <strong>and<strong> performed the same tricks, aswell! "And Nicole has finished in 2nd place!"  
>"How did you pull all that off?" Jet angrily asked Nicole as she stopped near the winner. "You're just a rookie, aren't you?"<br>"Originally, yes." Nicole replied. "However after watching you, I managed to imitate what I witnessed from you." While Nicole was telling Jet this, Shadow and 'Lien-Da' had crossed the finish line.  
>"How? You're just a rookie." Jet pointed out while Eggman was announcing Shadow and 'Lien-Da' placing 3rd and 4th.<br>"Being a Gizoid, it is my primary function to copy whatever I visually and/or physically experience." Nicole replied as Shade made it to the finish line. Jet still couldn't get his head around it.

Eventually, Scourge, Lamorak, Vector and Elias all made it to the finish line, where the rest of the racers and the crowd were waiting for them.  
>"Excellent! Now that all of our racers have returned to the finish line, we can see the results of the race." Said Eggman before projecting a hologram of the leaderboard. The standings were as follows:<p>

1st Jet the Hawk +10 Rider Points 2nd Nicole the Lynx/Gizoid +8 RPs 3rd Shadow the Hedgehog +7 RPs 4th Lien-Da +6 RPs 5th Shade +5 RPs 6th Scourge the Hedgehog +4 RPs 7th Sir Lamorak the Hawk +3 RPs 8th Vector the Crocodile +2 RPs 9th King Elias Acorn +1 RP 10th Metal Sonic +0 RPs

"Orbot, would you be so kind as to give us an interview with the winner?" Eggman asked his robot lackey.  
>"I'm on it, boss!" Orbot replied as he approached Jet. "So Jet, how does it feel to win the first race of the EX World Grand Prix?"<br>"Meh. It's no big deal for me." Jet replied. "All that matters is that ONE of the Babylon Rogues wins those Chaos Emeralds!"  
>"Oh? And what do you Babylon Rogues want the Emeralds for?"<br>"We're treasure hunters. What else would we want 'em for?" Jet then left for the pit area along with the rest of the racers.  
>"Sorry, boss." Orbot said to Eggman. "I couldn't get anymore out of him."<br>"Not to worry." Eggman replied. "We'll get the truth from him eventually..."

END OF CHAPTER ...FOR REAL, THIS TIME


	6. Babylonians AllOver

_Episode 27 - Chapter Six: Babylonians All-Over_

After the race, the competitors and their friends had gathered in the pit area.  
>"Jet, what were you thinking?" Wave shouted in the hawk's face. "You nearly gave away our true intentions for the Chaos Emeralds!"<br>"Wave, at the volume your speaking, you're givin' 'em away, too." Chuckled Storm before he felt a spanner hit him on the head that knocked him down!  
>"Wanna run that by me again, Storm?" Wave angrily yelled while Jet was holding her back.<br>"Look Wave, I played it cool." Jet told her after she calmed down. "And they bought it, too. It's only when the Realm of Iblis freezes over that Eggman's gonna ask anymore about us. So will you just chill out?"  
>"*sigh* Fine." She replied after sighing. "But you're gonna be cat food if you're wrong!" Hearing that, Jet just shrugged.<p>

"You were awesome out there, Nicole!" Tails pointed out, as he and all of the remaining Freedom Fighters were in awe of Nicole.  
>"Yeah, I couldn't believe how great you were!" Added Amy.<br>"If it wasn't for Jet the Hawk, I may not have finished in 2nd." Said Nicole, which confused Cosmo and Hope. "As a Gizoid, my primary function is to imitate anything I experience visually and/or physically." Both girls then nodded their heads in realization. Sally would've been congratulating Nicole aswell, but she was busy scolding her older brother...  
>"Elias, you're the King!" She yelled. "You should be back in Knothole. Back in Castle Acorn. What on Mobius are you doing <strong>here<strong>, risking your life?" All Elias did after hearing that was sigh deeply...  
>"Dear sister..." He began. "You have no idea how much you and I are alike..."<br>"What?" Sally asked.  
>"Like yourself, I crave action and adventure." Said Elias. "However because I am King, I do not have the freedom that you do, Sally... You have no idea how boring it is for me back home. All I do is sign paperwork, kiss a newborn every now and then, knight a Mobian or two, give a speech to calm the citizens about Dr. Eggman, then I go to bed. I felt like I was losing my mind! Until Eggman announced that he was hosting the EX World Grand Prix, and all seven Chaos Emeralds were the grand prize. I entered the World Grand Prix so I could get some sort of action. And if I win this thing, I'll be able to protect the Kingdom of Knothole even more efficiantly."<br>"Oh, Elias..." Sally said before hugging her brother.

"_**Scourge, you need to be more aggressive out there.**_" Said a voice to the green hedgehog.  
>"Look, I may have blown the first round Master, but I'll nail the second round, no worries!" Scourge replied, however he was unaware that Shadow was spying on him...<br>"_**You may think that you will triumph, but I think otherwise.**_" Said the voice, that Shadow heard aswell. Suddenly, what looked like electricity shot from the Scepter of Darkness, all over Scourge's body. "_**Disappoint me again Scourge, and it will be the last thing you ever do...**_"  
>"(...where's that voice coming from?)" Shadow asked himself before he decided to leave.<br>"Okay, okay." Scourge replied. While Shadow was walking away, he heard the same voice, calling out to him, and it made him stop...  
>"<em><strong>Shadow...<strong>_" It said, with that deep, dark voice. "_**Join me, Shadow...**_"  
>"What?" Shadow asked, but he didn't get a response. He shrugged and continued walking...<p>

Meanwhile, in the Sol Zone, Sonic and Blaze were standing just outside her castle.  
>"So Blaze, you ready for our hunt for Eggman Nega?" Asked Sonic. Blaze then nodded. But before they left, Sonic looked ahead and realized something... "Oh. I didn't realize that."<br>"What? What's wrong, Sonic?" Blaze asked.  
>"Uhh... I've... never told anyone this..." Said Sonic, feeling <span>very<span> uncomfortable. "...but, uhh... I... can't swim."  
>"Really? After all of your adventures, you've never had a vacation at the beach with your friends?" Little did either of them know that three bird-like creatures were watching them...<br>"Well yeah, but... you know, I've... never jumped into the waves with 'em..."  
>"Sounds like a total zero, rather than a hero!" Shouted a female voice. Soon after that, three bird-like creatures came zooming down to meet Sonic and Blaze: A red Mobian-like parrot girl on a board, a Mobian-like magpie on an air rider, and a Mobian-like rooster on a bike.<br>"Grr. The Babylon Rogues..." Grumbled Blaze, which startled Sonic somewhat.  
>"Huh. These guys don't look like the Babylon Rogues I know of..." Sonic pointed out, remembering posters of Jet, Wave and Storm that Tails had shown him.<br>"Where've you got the Sol Emeralds **this** time, Blaze?" Asked the parrot.  
>"Nowhere. Eggman Nega took them." Blaze replied.<br>"Is that right? Well boys, I say it's time we-"  
>"Hey, hold up a minute!" Sonic shouted.<br>"Heh. And why should we?" Asked the parrot, mimicing Sonic's voice.  
>"Think maybe you could tell us -or at least <em>me<em>- who you are?" Asked Sonic, slightly startled after hearing his voice coming from the parrot.  
>"Ugh. Fine. Boys?" The parrot replied.<br>"Mach the Magpie. Get me mad, and I'll nip you on the ear!"  
>"Gust the Rooster. How do y'all like your eggs?"<br>"Swell the Parrot. I'm the fastest thing in the Sol Zone!"  
>"Heh. Until now." Sonic replied while cracking his knuckles.<br>"You wanna prove it, snail?" Asked Swell.  
>"Nah, not now."<br>"Fine. We'll beat you to Eggman Nega, anyway." Swell, Mach and Gust the zoomed off towards the horizon.  
>"Sonic, come on!" Blaze said as she grabbed his hand and led him to a waterbike. "We're going after them!"<br>"Uhh... okay." Said Sonic, feeling uncomfortable again.  
>"Sonic, it's okay. I'm here with you." Blaze told him. "You're not gonna fall in."<br>"All right, but I'm drivin'!" After Sonic revved the engine a little bit, he and Blaze had set sail after the Babylon Rogues of the Sol Zone in the waterbike.

Back on Mobius, Eggman had appeared on screens all over the planet again.  
>"Attention, folks. The next heat of the 1st round of the 1st annual EX World Grand Prix will take place in one week, within the Great Crater of Downunda." Eggman announced. "Hope to see you all there!"<br>Back within Robotropolis, the E-10000 robots, Orbot and Cubot had circled Metal Sonic for some reason...  
>"Why did you stick to the back of the pack?" Orbot asked.<br>"Have y'all gone crazy?" Added Cubot.  
>"YOU MUST COMPLY." Stated both E-10000 robots.<br>"IT IS ALL PART OF MY PLAN." Was all Metal Sonic managed to say before walking through Orbot and Cubot.  
>"All right, he definately needs re-wirin'!" Cubot pointed out.<br>"For once, I agree with you, Cubot." Said Orbot. "We had better report this to Dr. Eggman. You two keep an eye on him..." The E-10000 robots saluted Orbot before they started following Metal Sonic.

END OF CHAPTER


	7. The Echidnamigos Say Chao

_Episode 28_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>TodStar had informed his new friends Tikal &amp; Shade of how he travelled back in time, despite his father's warning. Shade was anxious to tell her leader what she had heard, but TodStar &amp; Tikal said not to. While Tikal is worried about the future event, she feels that her willpower is stronger than Shade's.<br>Can both Shade AND Tikal keep the information about the future to themselves, and can TodStar refrain from telling anyone else about his true origins, or will he crack and doom his future? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Seven: The Three Echidnamigos Say Chao_

A week has passed since TodStar told Tikal & Shade where (or in this case, when) he came from. Although, he was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the day.  
>"(Man... I wonder how long I'm gonna be stuck in this timeline...)" He thought.<br>"TodStar!" Yelled a familiar voice that made the young echidna jump. When he turned around, Chief Pachacamac was staring at him quite angrily...  
>"What'd I do <strong>now<strong>, chief?" He asked while groaning.  
>"You are supposed to be protecting Tikal, are you not?" Pachacamac asked back.<br>"Yeah, but she told me that she wants some alone time."  
>"Do NOT give her that freedom, young man!"<br>"...and why not?"  
>"Because you are her protector, not her friend!"<br>"Can't I be both?"  
>"Absolutely not, young echidna! Now you will do what I tell you to!"<br>"No, I won't."  
>"What was that?"<br>"I only obey Tikal, chief."  
>"You <em>will<em> obey me..." Pachacamac said while waving his staff in front of TodStar, creating a wave of Chaos Energy that seemed to do nothing to him...  
>"Oi, chief, whaddya doin' to me?"<br>"Impossible... why did my hypnosis spell not work on you?"  
>"Uhh... maybe 'cause I can do stuff like this..." After TodStar said that, he used Chaos Control to warp away from Pachacamac.<br>"This is not over, boy..."

Meanwhile, over on the Nocturnus part of Downunda, Shade had just walked out of a laboratory.  
>"I still don't understand why you want my eggs, my lord." She said to a grey echidna with a rather long beard.<br>"Only for experiments, my dear." He replied. "But I sense something else is troubling you..."  
>"I... I cannot say..."<br>"And why not?"  
>"I promised a friend I wouldn't."<br>"Hmm... very well..." The older echidna started walking away from Shade.  
>"Lord Ix, where are you going?" She asked him.<br>"That's not for you to know at the moment, Shade..." Ix replied as he continued walking away, making Shade feel uncomfortable...

At that moment, TodStar found Tikal playing with some small blue lifeforms in a garden of some sort, complete with a waterfall and a large pond.  
>"Uhh... hey, Tikal." He announced.<br>"Oh, hi TodStar." Tikal said back while carrying one of the little things over to the green echidna. "Do you have Chao like these in your time?" When TodStar got a closer look at the little guy, he noticed that it had a light-blue head shaped like a teardrop, a light-blue and yellow bubbly-like body along with a tail, small pink wings and a small yellow ball floating above it's head.  
>"Chao? You know, now that I think about it..." TodStar replied while remembering something about <strong>his<strong> past... "I remember playing with at least ONE Chao back at the orphanage..." As he said that, the Chao in Tikal's arms was reaching out for TodStar. "Wha?"  
>"*giggle* I think he wants to get to know you, TodStar." Said Tikal as she gave him the Chao she was holding. TodStar felt a little weird holding a Chao, though. "Pet him." Once TodStar petted the Chao as Tikal told him, it felt happy as the ball above it's head turned into a heart and it nuzzled it's head into TodStar's chest, making him feel energized while he chuckled.<p>

The hours that went by were filled with TodStar & Tikal playing with all of the Chao in the garden. While TodStar taught one group how to swim in the lake, Tikal was telling another group a story. Then when the two echidnas switched, TodStar let the Chao play a little ball, while the other group of Chao were playing with Tikal's hair.  
>"Ay, easy with the dreads, guys." TodStar said when the Chao started playing with HIS hair. Later, both groups grabbed both echidnas by their arms, picked them up, and used their wings to make them fly!<br>"Woo!" TodStar exclaimed as the Chao carried him and Tikal over the garden and the Emerald Shrine, where they spotted Shade sitting on the steps of the altar. "Hey, Tikal?"  
>"Yes, TodStar?"<br>"What do you know about the Chao?"  
>"Well, from what Father has told me about them... the Chao are sweet and peaceful creatures, as you and I have seen. As long as there's a garden like where we found them, the Chao can thrive for all eternity."<br>"Really?"  
>"Mm-hm. Especially if there are people like us to take care of them!" Shade then saw TodStar &amp; Tikal hovering above her. But before she could call out to them, TodStar warped himself, Tikal and the Chao down to her.<br>"Wha?" Shade exclaimed.  
>"Hello Shade." Said Tikal.<br>"Have you met the Chao?" TodStar asked the Nocturnus echidna.  
>"No, I can't say that I have..." Shade replied as she petted one of the many Chao surrounding the three echidnas. The Chao that Shade petted soon revealed a yellow heart above it's head as it flew around Shade, making her chuckle.<p>

Soon, the three echidnas started racing the Chao three at a time, which may sound cruel, but the Chao really enjoyed themselves!

As the Chao flew Tikal & Shade back to the Chao Garden, TodStar was waiting for them outside the garden, when Pachacamac walked up to him, looking angry again.  
>"TodStar, where is Tikal?" He shouted in TodStar's face, demanding an answer.<br>"All right, I'll tell ya. Just come with me." TodStar replied as he tried to push Pachacamac away from the garden.  
>"What? How dare you push me away from- Sweet, merciful Chaos..." He protested until he saw Shade with Tikal and the Chao.<br>"(Bugger!) C'mon chief, there's nothin' to see here."  
>"Do you not see who is with my daughter?"<br>"Another echidna. Big whoop."  
>"Big whoop? That is a Nocturnus Clan echidna! Our sworn enemy!"<br>"What? See, nobody tells me these things!" As Tikal landed, Pachacamac enclosed her in a sphere of Chaos Energy, seperating her from the Chao and Shade.  
>"You are coming with me for punishment, young lady!" He told her.<br>"But... Father..." She protested, but he wouldn't listen to a word she said, leaving TodStar & Shade with the Chao.  
>"Grr... Lord Ix will want to know about this..." Mumbled Shade before she ran home.<br>"What? Shade, wait!" TodStar shouted, but it was no use. All of the Chao looked at TodStar with question marks above their heads. "Uhh... heh. C'mon, guys. Let's get you back home."

Back within The Nocturne, Shade was bowing before the Mobian she called 'Lord Ix'.  
>"...and he used his magic to carry my friend away, my lord." She said to him.<br>"You have done well, Shade." Lord Ix pointed out as he got up from his throne. "When your father passes on, you shall take his place as Procurator."  
>"Yes, my lord."<br>"In the meantime, begin your training while your father prepares for battle."  
>"At once, my lord."<p>

Later that night, TodStar came to the Master Emerald to contact Locke once again.  
>"...don't get me wrong Dad, playing with the Chao was fun, but I can't take another second of Pachacamac." He told his father.<br>"You have no choice, TodStar."  
>"But Dad, it's like he's stalking me! Haven't you found a way for me to get back yet?" Little did TodStar know that two echidnas were watching him...<br>"I'm sorry TodStar, but I still haven't found any means for you to return to the present." Locke told him.  
>"*sigh* Hey, how'd Knuckles go in the race?"<br>"He hasn't raced yet, but Vector placed in 8th out of ten."  
>"Ooh, that's gotta hurt."<br>"Never mind that. I have noticed that Knuckles seems to be spending alot of his time with someone called Shade." Hearing this, TodStar's eyes lit up.  
>"Shade? (But how?) Listen Dad, you gotta tell Knux to keep his distance from her."<br>"Very we- how did you know Shade was a woman?"  
>"Because she's here in this time period, Dad!" Before Locke could respond, TodStar could feel a hand on his arm. When he turned around, he saw that it was Tikal, but she looked different... for starters, her eyes were completely green. And angry! "Uhh, Tikal? What's wrong?"<br>"Tikal cannot hear you, my boy." Said an elderly voice. When TodStar looked behind Tikal, he saw Pachacamac waving his staff behind Tikal. "Now she only obeys me!"  
>"What've you done to her?" TodStar asked him.<br>"Precisely what I was trying to do to you today!" When TodStar heard this, he prepared a Chaos Spear. "You can try to harm me, but I shall just use my daughter as a shield."  
>"Ohh, you are one sick bloke!" TodStar told him.<br>"How _dare_ you call me that, future boy!" Pachacamac replied.

Unknown to TodStar or Pachacamac, a group of the Nocturnus Clan was approaching the Knuckles Clan region.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Stuck Between Chao and Windy Flames

_Episode 29_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>TodStar, Tikal and Shade befriended a group of small creatures called Chao. And while the three of them had fun with the little guys, Chief Pachacamac spotted the Nocturnus echidna with his daughter and her protector. After Shade left and the chief took Tikal away, he put a hypnosis spell on her, which is how he found out the truth about TodStar. Shade had informed her lord that their clan's enemy possessed great magic, and Lord Ix ordered an assault on the Knuckles Clan.<br>Meanwhile, Sonic and Blaze were about to begin their hunt for Eggman Nega and the Sol Emeralds, when Swell, Mach and Gust of the Babylon (Sol) Rogues approached, demanding the Sol Emeralds. When Blaze said that the Sol Emeralds weren't in the castle, the three birds zoomed into the horizon, with Sonic & Blaze in hot pursuit on a waterbike.  
>Can Sonic &amp; Blaze nab Eggman Nega before the Babylon (Sol) Rogues, or will they get the Sol Emeralds first? And can TodStar free Tikal from her father's control, or will Shade's clan destroy the three of them before he gets the chance? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Eight: Stuck Between Chao and Windy Flames_

Shade was back within the Nocturne, starting to feel a little bad...  
>"What have I done?" She asked herself while staring towards the Knuckles Clan's region of Downunda. "I need to stop them, and fast!" Shade then raced for the exit to find the rest of her clan.<p>

In the present Sol Zone, Sonic and Blaze were quickly approaching a small island on their waterbike.  
>"An island. Wonder if Eggman Nega's hiding there..." Sonic suspected.<br>"I doubt it." Blaze replied. "Seagull Island is a precious landmark, protected by the Babylonians of the Sol Zone." Once Sonic and Blaze got closer to Seagull Island, they saw a robot that resembled a T-Rex making a mess of the island, but the Babylon (Sol) Rogues were trying to fend it away from two Mobian-like raccoons.  
>"You think we should give 'em a hand?" Asked Sonic.<br>"We have no choice." Blaze replied. "I can sense a Sol Emerald somewhere on that island. We have to help them!" As Sonic stopped the waterbike at the beach of the island, he and Blaze approached the battle scene as fast as they could!

Meanwhile, back at the Emerald Shrine, TodStar (still armed with a Chaos Spear) and Pachacamac were still glaring at each other with a hypnotized Tikal between them.  
>"I'm gonna give you this one chance, old man..." TodStar warned. "Let Tikal go. <strong>Now<strong>."  
>"Only if you leave this time, and never return." Pachacamac replied, still waving his staff behind Tikal.<br>"Believe me, mate, I'd love nothing more than to bugger off..." Said TodStar as he slowly got closer to Tikal. "...but for now, I'm stuck here, so you're gonna have to-"  
>"...get used to me controlling my daughter." When Pachacamac inturrupted TodStar with that comment, the green echidna was now madder than ever.<br>"That does it. Zap goes the Spear!" He yelled as he threw the Chaos Spear at Pachacamac, but he put Tikal in front of him, making her take the attack. "Tikal!" Before TodStar could get to the poor girl, Pachacamac pointed his staff at him.  
>"If you want to watch over her, you will need to defeat me first."<br>"That can be arranged, old timer." As TodStar's right hand was set alight once more, he and Pachacamac both noticed a large army of Nocturnus echidnas approaching the shrine.

"YOU brought them here, didn't you?" Pachacamac yelled, accusing TodStar.  
>"Can we argue about that LATER, or do you want the Nocturnus Clan to take the Emeralds?" TodStar replied. Before the could get any closer, TodStar &amp; Pachacamac attacked the Nocturnus army with all the Chaos Energy they had.<br>When Tikal awakened, she saw her father, and immediately crawled away from him.  
>"Phew! I think that's all of them..." TodStar pointed out while wiping the sweat from his head after he and Pachacamac had forced the rest of the Nocturnus soldiers to retreat.<br>"After you helped me drive the Nocturnus back, I shall let you go _this_ time, TodStar." Pachacamac said before walking away from the shrine.  
>"Whatever. Tikal... you right?" TodStar asked as he saw a frightened Tikal as he turned around.<br>"He-he used me..." She said while shaking. "I was n-n-nothing but a s-s-shield to him..."  
>"It's okay now, Tikal." He told her while holding his flaming hand in front of her. "He's gone..." Before TodStar could comfort Tikal anymore, Shade arrived.<br>"What in the Realm of Iblis?" She asked before kneeling down with them. "Is she all right?"  
>"Dunno. The chief controlled her body and used her as a shield to protect him from me."<br>"Sweet, merciful Chaos." Shade exclaimed. "And I thought he was creepy before! Well, now he's gone too far..." Shade then got up and started walking away from TodStar and Tikal.  
>"Shade? Where're you goin'?" Asked TodStar.<br>"To satisfy my taste for revenge..." Shade replied as she continued walking.  
>"No! Shade, <strong>stop!<strong>" TodStar shouted, but while Shade didn't hear him, a group of familiar creatures did.

In the Sol Zone, on Seagull Island to be exact, the Babylon (Sol) Rogues were starting to struggle with the robot T-Rex.  
>"I don't think we can hold out much longer, Swell!" Mach pointed out to his leader. As this point, Swell spotted a grey Sol Emerald on top of the robot's head.<br>"Doesn't matter, cause we're falling back no-ahh!" Swell replied before she touched the Sol Emerald, allowing a dark substance from the Sol Emerald to seep into Swell's mind.  
>"Swell!" Shouted Mach and Gust as they saw their leader in pain. But soon, Swell moved her head back down and opened her eyes to reveal green, reptile-like eyes.<br>"**We're not leaving until we destroy this robot.**" She said with a slightly deeper voice. Both the magpie and the rooster nodded before they started zooming around the robot again. Before they could cause anymore damage however, Sonic and Blaze started spinning around the robot, creating a tornado of wind and fire!  
>"Wow. They're pretty good..." Mach said as he watched them in awe.<br>"Yeah... ah wouldn't want mah eggs done by those two..." Added Gust. "They could be sunny-side up OR down, and **burnt!**" Swell wasn't watching in awe or fear. She was watching because she knew who was creating those flames...  
>"<strong>Iblis...<strong>" She said to herself. "**We will be together again... I have no doubt.**" After saying that, she and her teammates flew away before the robot was reduced to a disk and was blown away.  
>"Well, that was easy." Sonic pointed out while dusting his hands.<br>"Where did the Sol Emerald go?" Blaze asked as she was searching through the wreckage before sensing something familiar... "No! They flew off with it!"  
>"All right, let's just go after them." Sonic replied before he and Blaze ran back to the beach. Little did they know that both of the raccoons they unwillingly rescued were following them...<p>

Back in the past, as Shade approached Chief Pachacamac's hut, the Chao she played with earlier that day stopped her.  
>"Please, move aside." Shade asked them, but they just floated in front of her, looking all teary-eyed. "*sigh* All right, I won't hurt him. Now please, move aside." The Chao all flew away, allowing Shade to pass.<br>As Pachacamac was resting, he had no idea that Shade had entered his hut. She then grabbed the chief by his robe and drew a blade of some sort as he awakened.  
>"Nocturnus! Begone! GUARDS!" He shouted, but no one could hear him.<br>"Silence!" She told him as her blade reached his chin. "If you _ever_ harm my friend Tikal again, I will send you to the Realm of Iblis!" Shade then shoved Pachacamac back into his hammock before running away.  
>"My own daughter has befriended a Nocturnus soldier?" Pachacamac asked himself. "This will NOT stand..."<p>

Within the Sol Zone, Sonic and Blaze were in hot pursuit of the Babylon (Sol) Rogues, when they got closer to another island, this one was covered with trees and large mushrooms...  
>"*whistle* This looks like a nice lil' place..." Sonic pointed out as he intentionally got the waterbike stuck in the sand onshore.<br>"Just don't let your guard down, Sonic." Blaze told him. "They could come out of anywhere..." Before the hedgehog and cat could venture into the jungle, two of the Babylon (Sol) Rogues appeared, and started zooming around them.  
>"You lot aren't gettin' anywhere the boss and that Sol Emerald!" Said Mach the Magpie.<br>"How do y'all like you're eggs?" Gust the Rooster asked them.  
>"Scrambled!" Sonic shouted before Spin Dashing into Gust, knocking him off his bike. "Blaze, you find that Sol Emerald! I'll keep these two busy!" Blaze then nodded, and blasted into the jungle, leaving a trail of fire behind her. Sonic jumped onto Gust's bike and went after Mach, who had gone after Blaze.<br>"You sure you wanna chase after me, hedgehog?" Asked Mach. "Cause you might just get a nip on the ear from me!"  
>"(Grr... this hunka junk's too slow...)" Sonic thought before jumping off of the bike, and running PAST Mach! "You'll have to catch me first, bird-brain!" While Mach did <span>try<span> to bite Sonic with his beak, he had no luck. "You're too slow!" Sonic taunted before Spin Dashing into Mach's air rider, causing him to fall off, aswell. "Piece of cake! Now to help Blaze..." After saying that, Sonic dashed deeper into the jungle, hoping to find the cat princess...

Back at the Emerald Shrine, TodStar was now hugging Tikal as she was now crying.  
>"I-I can't believe that *sniff* I m-mean nothing to him!" She sobbed on TodStar's shoulder, though he shed a tear aswell...<br>"Don't worry, Tikal..." He said to her, which made her look up at him. "I WILL protect you from him. I promise." Before Tikal could thank TodStar, however, she held her head in fear and agony. "Tikal? What's wro- AAH! Ngh..." TodStar felt the pain too, as Pachacamac was calling out to his clan...  
>"Hear me, my people." He said to his clan (which included TodStar and Tikal) telepathically. "The Nocturnus threat has now grown to large proportions. My own daughter has befriended a soldier from their clan! And I say why? Why must my daughter run amok with those-"<br>"She's only made a friend in ONE Nocturnus echidna, old timer!" TodStar shouted telepathically, inturrupting Pachacamac. "And it's for a few good reasons..."  
>"You <em>dare<em> to inturrupt me?"  
>"You know what they say: What goes around, comes around."<br>"Never mind! My people, I have decided that the threat of the Nocturnus Clan must not continue. So, in a week from now, we shall take the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and use it to rid ourselves of the Nocturnus FOREVER!"  
>"<strong>NO!<strong>" TodStar shouted while Tikal gasped in fear as Pachacamac's telepathic speech ended. "No... not this..."  
>"TodStar... is this the important moment in history you were telling me about?" Tikal asked. All TodStar could do was nod, as he was in shock. "We... we must stop my father!" Before Tikal could run to her father, TodStar grabbed her arm.<br>"No."  
>"No? But TodStar..."<br>"No buts, Tikal!" He said to her. "We HAVE to let history run it's course. Otherwise, my timeline will cease to exist..." In spite of saying that, TodStar was having second thoughts...

On an unknown island in the Sol Zone, Blaze managed to track down Swell.  
>"Swell!" She shouted to the parrot. "You know how much that Sol Emerald means to me. So please, return it at once!"<br>"**I know how much they mean to you, Princess Blaze...**" Swell replied with a deeper voice than usual. "**...but you don't know how much they mean to ME...**" This made Blaze slightly confused.  
>"This is your last chance, Swell..." Warned Blaze, as her hands were surrounded by flames. "Give back the Sol Emerald, or I'll take it back."<br>"**You can try, fool.**" Swell replied before putting the Sol Emerald in her pocket and diving down towards Blaze. Blaze threw a blast of flames at Swell, causing her to pull up, but Swell suddenly got an idea... Blaze tried attacking again, but Swell grabbed the Sol Emerald and held it in front of her, making Blaze gasped before her attack hit it. When the flames hit the Sol Emerald, Blaze fell to the ground in agony! "***chuckle* You fool...**" Swell said as she knelt in front of Blaze. "**You are no match for me, even with the flame goddess Iblis inside you.**"  
>"What? I've-ngh... never told you about Iblis. How could you-ngh... possibly know about her?" Blaze asked while groaning, which made Swell chuckle again.<br>"**You'll never know, and once I extract Iblis from your body, she and I shall become one again, as it was written in the stars...**" She said, which made Blaze confused again. Before Swell's hand (covered by a black aura) could touch Blaze, Sonic Spin Dashed into her, causing her to drop the Sol Emerald, but Blaze caught it.  
>"You got the Emerald?" Sonic asked Blaze, before she nodded. "Then hold on tight!" Sonic then raced back to the coast, with Blaze and the Sol Emerald in hand. "One down, six to go!"<p>

Back within the island, Swell looked slightly worried.  
>"<em><strong>What is the matter, young Swell?<strong>_" Said a dark voice in her mind.  
>"Who are you, and why are you in my mind?" She asked back while holding her head.<br>"_***chuckles* All will be answered in time, my dear.**_" The voice replied. "_**For now, you must collect the seven Sol Emeralds.**_"  
>"No. I'm not doing that to Blaze anymore! I wanna be her friend, not her enemy." Swell protested.<br>"_**If you won't do it willingly...**_" Said the voice while Swell started groaning in pain. When she opened her eyes, there was red where there should have been white, and the lizard-like eyes returned.  
>"<strong>...I will make you.<strong>" Swell said, but she didn't seem herself.

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Counter:  
>Grey Sol Emerald - Sonic and Blaze<br>The other six Sol Emeralds - Eggman Nega


	9. Board Brawl

_Episode 30 - Chapter Nine: Board Brawl_

A week has passed since the very first Heat of the EX World Grand Prix, and everyone had gathered at a place in Downunda called The Great Crater for the 2nd Heat of Round One.  
>"Hmm... why does this place seem familiar to me?" Knuckles thought out loud as he and the other nine competitors got to the door of the pit area. Knuckles actually looked a little different, wearing different shoes, purple-shaded goggles around his neck, and holding his Red Rock board in hand.<br>"Maybe TodStar told you about this place?" Asked Tails, who didn't look any different at all, except for his Yellow Tail air rider. "Because he told us that Angel Island originated from here in the Great Crater."  
>"Oh, right. I knew that." Said Knuckles, feeling stupid.<br>"Suuuure you did." Mighty replied, while holding the handlebars of his Master Off-Road bike. Amy wasn't paying attention, she was giving Mina quite the cold look. Both girls were wearing different clothes, aswell: Amy was wearing a dark pink winter coat and gold-shaded sunglasses, while Mina was wearing a black tank-top, light-brown shorts, and she was in her SpeedStar skates.  
>"I wonder how we're gonna race here in the Great Crater..." Wave thought out loud.<br>"Maybe it's like a skate park, where you perform tricks..." Storm speculated, which Wave thought was stupid.  
>"You want another spanner to the head?" Wave threatened. Storm instantly shook his head quite quickly. "And you'd better be careful out there Storm, or you <span>will<span> get that spanner after the race!"  
>"But what'll Jet say about that?"<br>"Jet's not here, is he?" Hearing this, Storm crept further away from Wave. Omega was scanning (or would staring sound more intimidating?) at the E-10000 robots he was competing against.  
>"Attention, racers." Said Eggman via loudspeker. "Please exit the pit area and approach your designated spot once your name is called."<br>"(I can't wait to squash Mina flat!)" Amy thought.

Shortly, Orbot and Cubot reached a ramp over the Great Crater, but the both groaned when they saw the **one** microphone.  
>"Pehaps only one of us should do the talking, this time..." Suggested Orbot.<br>"Yo, what would the other one be doin'?" Cubot asked.  
>"Hmm... maybe they could be waving their hands at the next racer to step out of the pits?"<br>"Would you two get started already? I want to see who's competing today!" Eggman yelled at his two hench-bots. When they heard this, both Orbot and Cubot raced for the microphone. Just before Orbot could touch it, Cubot snatched it out of nowhere!  
>"Better start waving, dog-bot." Cubot told him before speaking into the microphone. "What up ladies and germs? Cubot here, and I'm gonna tell you who's competing at this here Grand Prix today!" The crowd wasn't paying attention to Cubot, though. They were laughing at what Orbot was doing behind Cubot: Two fingers on top of his head, using his hands to create antlers for Cubot. Orbot even got up above Cubot (but still behind him), and started punching him in the head, but not making any contact.<br>"Thank you. Thank you very much." Cubot said, bowing to the audience, totally oblivious to what Orbot was doing behind him. "First up are some of my robo-brothers... robots that were built specifically for racing by Baldy McNosehair-" Cubot was inturrupted by the entire audience laughing like crazy! Not even Nicole nor Shadow could help themselves from laughing out loud!  
>"Wow, that was hilarious!" Sally pointed out while wiping a tear from her cheek.<p>

In the pit area, everyone except the robots had lost it, aswell.  
>"*chuckle* I never would have thought to call him that!" Tails said while laughing slightly.<br>"Maybe we should start calling him that." Amy suggested before Tails nodded in agreement. He couldn't say anything, as he was still laughing.  
>"*snicker* Totally calling him McNosehair!" Mighty said to Knuckles who tried to stifle his laughter, but he couldn't help but laugh out loud, making all of the Mobians in the pit area start laughing again! Hearing all the laughter about his new nickname, Eggman was furious.<br>"All right, everyone, let's just try to calm ourselves down!" He said as calmly as he could over the loudspeaker while repressing his rage. After Baldy McNosehair said that, Cubot grabbed the microphone again.  
>"Anyhow, please welcome E-10000R and E-10000B!" He announced as the two robots walked out from the pits. The whole crowd booed both robots as they approached the starting line, which was on a ramp overlooking the Great Crater. "Next up are two of the legendary Babylon Rogues. With their Type-W and Type-S boards, please welcome Wave and Storm!" There was actually a mix of yays and boos from the crowd for those two.<br>"They're booing you, you know." Storm told Wave.  
>"They're saying 'boo-urn', cause I'm gonna burn up the track!" Wave said, reassuring Storm, but he was confused.<br>"Here are two Freedom Fighters, though I wonder how they're coping without Sonic..." Cubot announced before Orbot snatched the microphone.  
>"Uhh, forget that last comment..." He said while Cubot started thinking (as much as his CPU could process!). "With his Yellow Tail air rider and her Pink Rose board, please welcome Miles 'Tails' Prower and Amy Rose!" The crowd absolutely roared when Tails and Amy stepped out ot the pits.<br>"Whoa. I wasn't expecting **this** kind of a welcome!" Tails pointed out.  
>"Just go with it." Amy told him before she started waving at the audience with a huge smile on her face. Tails soon joined in, with his fist up in the air.<br>"Hey... how come THEY got such a warm welcome?" Wave asked. "We've done more than they EVER will!"  
>"C'mon Wave, you can't predict the future." Storm told her.<br>"Well, I can predict one thing..." Wave replied while Jet was listening to their conversation amongst the crowd. "...that shorty's not gonna last long in _this_ race!"  
>"Wave, you didn't do anything to his Gear, did you?" Asked the hawk, which made Wave remember what happened in the pits earlier: While no one was looking, she placed a device of some sort underneath Tails' Gear!<br>"...Maybe... maybe not..." Wave answered with a smirk on her face.  
>"Darn it, Wave! You <strong>KNOW<strong> how much I hate it when you tinker with other people's Gear!"  
>"Jet, can't we dicuss this AFTER this 'race'?"<br>"Grr... fine."

"Next are two of the Chaotix from Angel Island..." Orbot announced. "Please welcome Knuckles with his Red Rock board, and Mighty with his Master Off-Road bike!" When Knux and Mighty walked out, the crowd did cheer for them, but not as much as they did for Tails and Amy.  
>"Why am I getting the feeling that I should be back on Angel Island?" Knuckles asked himself, but loud enough for Mighty to hear.<br>"You got me, but you can't bail out now!" The armadillo told him.  
>"The second-last competitor today is a rebelling robot of the boss'." Orbot pointed out, which made some of the crowd whisper to one another. "With his PowerPlayer bike, please welcome E-123 Omega!"<br>When Omega walked out, like Wave and Storm, there was a mixture of yays and boos for the robot. "Finally, we have the #1 singer on Mobius competing here, today!" Hearing this, Amy started getting angry. "With her SpeedStar skates, please welcome Mina Mongoose!"  
>When she used her skates to moonwalk out of the pits, the crowd started cheering. Mina's skills with the skates didn't stop there, however. She also performed how an ice skater would, including spinning on the ground and in the air, before coming to a stop at the starting line.<br>"Now, this race is a little different from last week's..." Eggman pointed out, which startled all of the Mobians at the starting line. "Instead of racing to the finish line, you will all be fighting each other within the Great Crater until one is left standing. Or in this case, hovering."  
>"So it's a Demolition Derby, eh?" Knuckles asked while smacking his fists together with a grin on his face.<br>"Sounds good to me!" Amy added while getting her Piko Piko Hammer out.  
>"Remember, once you fall off of your Gear, or fall to the ground, you will be disqualified." Said Eggman. "Everyone ready? Good! Start the countdown!"<p>

"5..." Both E-10000 robots and Omega showed no expressions on their faces. (Course not, they're robots!)  
>"4..." Wave and Storm had smirks on their faces. (But for different reasons...)<br>"3..." Tails, Knuckles and Mighty had determination in their eyes.  
>"2..." Amy gave a cold look to Mina before staring forward.<br>"1..." Mina felt a little uncomfortable after seeing Amy...  
>"GO!" As the rest of the 'racers' took off from the starting line and dove down into the Great Crater's basin, Tails' Yellow Tail suddenly stopped in its tracks!<br>"What? What happened?" He asked out loud.  
>"Oh, what a shame. With Tails' Gear not functioning properly, he's out of the race!" Eggman announced. When Jet heard this, he instantly grumbled when he looked back at Wave.<br>Amy instantly moved towards Mina and started trying to squash her flat! When Mina spotted Amy coming after her, she started 'running' away from her as fast as she could! Omega had already locked onto his targets: Both E-10000 robots. Before Knuckles could find someone to take down, he was smacked in the head by Storm!  
>"Ow... You don't wanna mess with me, buddy!" Knuckles warned.<br>"Right back at ya!" Storm replied.  
>"Storm, forget the red mutt! I need you to cover me!" Said Wave.<br>"Oh, right!" Said Storm as he moved away from Knuckles.  
>"Did she say 'red MUTT'?" Knuckles angrily asked, before chasing after Wave and Storm. "<strong>YOU BIRD-BRAINS GET BACK HERE!<strong>"

"TARGET AQUIRED. E-10000 ROBOTS INDENTIFIED." Omega stated. "COMMENCING ATTACK." Omega then launched a couple of missiles at the robots, but E-10000R (the red one from Sonic Riders) countered it by throwing it's head at the missile. The missile was destroyed, but the robot's head returned to it's body, completely intact! E-10000B (the blue one that teamed up with Shadow & Rouge in Sonic Free Riders) simply punched the other missile, destroying it, but leaving that robot intact, aswell.  
>"E-10000 ROBOTS IMPERVIOUS TO MY MISSILES." Omega pointed out. "DOES NOT COMPUTE." Before the E-10000 robots could turn around and attack Omega, Mighty punched E-10000R off of it's board!<br>"Need a hand?" He asked Omega.  
>"THANK YOU." Omega replied.<br>"OK, you distract the other robot, while I knock it out."  
>"AFFIRMATIVE. ACTIVATING DECOY PROTOCOL." While Omega was firing his machine guns at E-10000B, Mighty started to come up behind the blue robot...<br>"WHY DO YOU ATTACK ME WHEN YOUR PROJECTILES HAVE NO EFFECT AGAINST ME." E-10000B asked. "ILLOGICAL."  
>"I AM MERELY A DECOY." Omega replied before E-10000B turned around and saw Mighty right beside him.<br>"Say cheese!" He shouted before slamming him in the face with his unbelievably strong fists and muscles. The force from Mighty's punch sent E-10000B flying out of the Great Crater!  
>"*sigh* And now both of my E-10000 robots are out of the running." Eggman sadly announced.<p>

Furious at Wave and Storm, Knuckles was chasing after the Babylon Rogues as fast as he could.  
>"<strong>STOP!<strong>" He shouted at them.  
>"Not this time, buddy." Wave replied.<br>"Wave, look out!" Storm cried as he spotted Amy and Mina. Wave zoomed past without breaking a sweat, but Storm ran into Mina, knocking them both off their board and feet.  
>"Ho-ho! Now that half of this group is left, it's time to make things interesting..." Eggman announced before pressing a button.<br>"*whew* Now that Mina's out, I can focus on winning this-huh?" Amy pointed out before spotting the Egg Carrier above the Great Crater. Before the last five knew it, Egg Pawns were dropping down into the Great Crater's basin!

Knuckles and Mighty managed to punch out any Egg Pawns that were in their way, Amy squashed them flat with her hammer, Omega shot them down with one of his machine guns, while Wave could only defend herself with a spanner. Although she wasn't sure that it was enough... before she knew it, though, Amy swung her hammer, knocking Wave off her board and into an Egg Pawn!  
>"Sorry, but you didn't stand a chance!" Amy told her as she zoomed away giggling, while Wave just smacked the ground with her fist.<br>"And Wave is out!" Eggman announced. "Only four competitors remain!" Amy then decided to start spinning on her board, holding her hammer out in front of her. Knuckles, Mighty and Omega all did their best to avoid her, but eventually fell. First was Mighty, then Omega, and finally, Knuckles. "We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen! Please give a big hand to Amy Rose!" Once the crowd started cheering, Amy stopped spinning. Although she was also dizzy.  
>"Ha-ha... yeah... I won..." Amy said while watching Flicky birds fly around her head. Eventually, she fell to the ground.<p>

Results after Round 1 Heat 2:  
>1st: Amy Rose<br>2nd: Knuckles the Echidna  
>3rd: E-123 Omega<br>4th: Mighty the Armadillo  
>5th: Wave the Swallow<br>6th: Mina Mongoose  
>7th: Storm the Albatross<br>8th: E-10000B  
>9th: E-10000R<br>10th: Miles "Tails" Prower

Later, Amy woke up to find the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix looking down at her on the ground.  
>"Ugh... Where am I?" She asked.<br>"Just outside the Great Crater." Stated Nicole.  
>"You must've passed out from spinning so much." Knuckles speculated.<br>"Attention, ladies and gentlemen." Said Eggman via speakers as Amy sat up. "Here are the standings after Round 1..." Suddenly, a screen appeared with everyone's name and point total:

Standings after Round One:  
>1st: Jet the Hawk and Amy Rose 10 Rider Points<br>3rd: Nicole the Lynx and Knuckles the Echidna 8 RPs  
>5th: Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega 7 RPs<br>7th: Lien-Da and Mighty the Armadillo 6 RPs  
>9th: Shade and Wave the Swallow 5 RPs<br>11th: Scourge the Hedgehog and Mina Mongoose 4 RPs  
>13th: Sir Lamorak the Hawk and Storm the Albatross 3 RPs<br>15th: Vector the Crocodile and E-10000B 2 RPs  
>17th: King Elias Acorn and E-10000R 1 RP<br>Last: Metal Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower 0 RPs

"I can't believe I didn't even get to compete..." Said Tails, who was feeling quite down.  
>"Hey, fox-boy!" Shouted a familiar voice that got Tails' attention. It was Jet, Wave and Storm of the Babylon Rogues, and they were approaching the group.<br>"Are-are you talking to m-me?" He asked, as he was a little nervous, all of a sudden.  
>"Wave here would like to apologise for what she did before the derby today..." Jet said, which confused Tails slightly. "...don't you, Wave?"<br>"*sigh* Listen shorty, it was my fault that you didn't get to compete today." She said. "I placed an energy drainer on your Gear to prevent it from moving all that far." Hearing this, Tails got a little ticked.  
>"Tails, calm down." Sally told him as she grabbed his shoulders.<br>"Don't worry about it." Jet told Tails. "The drainer has been removed so you can compete in the next round, and Wave **will** be punished. Later."  
>"Wait! Jet!" Tails called out to Jet, which got his attention. Tails then pulled out a pen and a photo of Jet. "C-can I have your autograph?"<br>"Heh, sure." Jet replied as he took the pen and photo. "How's this?" Jet handed them back to Tails with his autograph on the photo.  
>"G-great. Thanks, Jet." Tails said, thanking the hawk before they left the area. "Well, I may have lost this round of the EX World Grand Prix, but I GOT JET THE HAWK'S AUTOGRAPH!"<p>

Back in the past, TodStar was talking to his father through the Master Emerald.  
>"I have good news, TodStar..." Said Locke. "I have found a way for you to come back home!"<br>"YES! What've you got for me, Dad?" Asked a very excited TodStar. Soon, a gold ring came from the Master Emerald, and landed next to TodStar. "A Ring?"  
>"Not just any Ring, my son..." Locke pointed out. "That is a Super Warp Ring." This information frightened TodStar slightly.<br>"A Warp Ring? But Dad, I thought Warp Rings were forbidden."  
>"Yes, but I am positive that there is NO other way for you to return home!"<br>"Oh. OK, thanks Dad." TodStar said while he put the Ring in a safe place.  
>"Well? Aren't you going to use it?"<br>"Not yet. There's something I need to do before I come home..."  
>"TodStar, I hope you're not thinking of changing the past!"<br>"I think that my being here has done enough. What could another hour or so do?"  
>"TodStar, I beg you, please return home. NOW!"<br>"Sorry Dad, but I need to help a friend of mine, first."  
>"TodStar, <strong>WAIT!<strong>" Locke's son then disappeared from the sight of the Master Emerald, and Locke hung his head.  
>"Something wrong, Guardian?" Julie-Su asked him.<br>"Very much so, Julie-Su..." Locke replied. "I fear that TodStar has doomed the echidna race!"

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Pachacamac's Descent

_Episode 31 - Chapter Ten: Pachacamac's Descent_

In the past, the day had finally arrived when the majority of the Knuckles Clan were to take the Chaos Emeralds from their sacred place. Waiting for them at the Emerald Shrine was TodStar, Tikal and a small amount of Chao.  
>"TodStar... is what's to come the important you told me about?" Tikal asked the green echidna. All he did was nod. "Isn't there something you can do to stop this?" TodStar then revealed the Super Warp Ring that his father gave him.<br>"This can get me home..." He told Tikal. "...but I haven't used it yet..."  
>"Because you want to help me..." TodStar nodded. "Oh TodStar, thank you!" Tikal said as she hugged the green echidna. "But what about your future?"<br>"Well, I'm actually hoping that if anything changes in my time, it'll be for the better." TodStar replied. "My old man actually wanted me to go back once I got this."  
>"Well, I guess you and I have more in common than I thought, TodStar..."<br>"Why, 'cause we both disobey our fathers?" Tikal nodded while giggling, which made TodStar chuckle.  
>"So... when will the moment come?" Tikal asked.<br>"If I remember right, they'll be here around sundown... and when they get here, we'll be ready for them." TodStar replied as he stood up to look over the shrine, Tikal, and the Chao with them. "(I just wish Shade was here to back us up, too...)"

Night had fallen, and in the distance, TodStar and Tikal could see a number of echidnas approaching the Emerald Shrine. Some were holding flaming torches, while the chief was holding a spear, and a book of some sort.  
>"This is it..." TodStar pointed out, while clenching his fists. One of which was on fire.<br>"We are betraying our families..." Tikal said before looking down at the ground.  
>"...for the greater good. Remember that." TodStar told her. Hearing that, Tikal looked back up with determination on her face. Once the Knuckles soldiers arrived at the shrine, TodStar and Tikal jumped down to the ground, and both of them spread their arms as far apart as they could.<br>"Tikal, get out of my way!" Pachacamac ordered her daughter.  
>"No way!" She yelled.<br>"Did you hear what I said?"  
>"I... I won't obey!" Pachacamac could hear the fear in Tikal's voice.<br>"Don't get any ideas, old timer!" TodStar warned him.  
>"You... you have corrupted my little girl!" Pachacamac told TodStar, accusing him.<br>"No, Father!" Tikal shouted, getting Pachacamac's attention. "I have **always** disliked how you approach problems. Attacking other countries, stealing and killing... it can't be the right path to peace!"  
>"Tikal, the seven Emeralds are essential to our survival!" Pachacamac told her. "It's power for the people. And they are <strong>your<strong> people too, you know!"  
>"How can I make you understand?" Tikal asked her father while clasping her hands together, before TodStar stepped in front of her. "TodStar?"<br>"Violence is ONLY the answer when it's absolutely neccessary." He told the chief. "What you plan to do is the opposite of neccessary. You only want the Chaos Emeralds to satisfy your own selfish endevours!"  
>"Don't you <strong>dare<strong> lecture me, future boy!" Pachacamac angrily yelled at TodStar. "The power we siphon from the Emeralds will give us the power we need to overcome our enemies!" Hearing this, TodStar just shrugged.  
>"And another thing: How do you know that I'm from the future?" He asked.<br>"...because I told him." Tikal said with a look of regret on her face. "It was when Father had me under his control..."  
>"Mate, you are extra-strength CRAZY!" TodStar angrily yelled at Pachacamac.<br>"Bah! I don't have to listen to the words of children!" Pachacamac said. "Ready, men? CHARGE!"  
>"Father!" Tikal cried as the Knuckles soldiers started running towards her and the Chao.<br>"**NOOO!**" TodStar shouted as he unleashed a Chaos Wave, which blew all but Pachacamac away! He managed to avoid being blown away by spinning his spear around like a baton, creating a barrier of Chaos Energy in front of him.  
>"TodStar..." Tikal said to herself.<br>"You DARE to challenge me?" Pachacamac asked the green echidna.  
>"Don't flatter yourself, old man." TodStar replied as he assumed a fighter stance. "I've got plenty of Chaos Energy flowing through my body. You wanna take me on? Bring it." Pachacamac didn't reply. At least, not verbally. He threw what looked like Thunder Arrows at TodStar, but he quickly grabbed Tikal and used Chaos Control to escape the attack. During the explosion, the Chao at the shrine flew back to the Chao Garden in a panic. TodStar and Tikal reappeared behind a bush near the shrine.<br>"I know you don't like violence Tikal, but-"  
>"If you are fighting my father, I'll let it go."<br>"Thanks. Now, just stay here and keep quiet, OK?" Tikal then nodded before TodStar used Chaos Control again to face Pachacamac.  
>"I maybe old, but I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve!" Tikal's father warned as he unleashed a barrage of Thunder Arrows at TodStar. Just before they hit him, he warped behind Pachacamac.<br>"Chaos **SPEAR!**" He shouted as he threw an arrow of Chaos Energy into Pachacamac's back, which forced him to the ground! "*chuckle* Had enough?"  
>"*groan* I'm just getting started, future boy!" Pachacamac replied, which startled TodStar. The chief then threw the spear he was carrying at the Emerald Shrine, and it struck the Master Emerald! "<em>Oh, mighty Chaos... I beseech thee... grant me the power I desire to rid this world of evil!<em>" Little did any of them know that a rod that was buried near the Emerald Shrine... and while the Master Emerald denied Pachacamac's request... the rod granted it by giving him some of it's power! Soon, Pachacamac's clothing started to change: From his traditional robes, to familiar looking armor (to TodStar, anyway).

Meanwhile, Shade was walking towards the Chao Garden, when she saw a number of Chao flying above her in a panic.  
>"Hmm?" She murmured before she heard an explosion of some sort coming from the Emerald Shrine. "*gasp* Tikal. TodStar."<p>

Back at the Emerald Shrine, fire had replaced water around the shrine, when Pachacamac revealed his new form to TodStar.  
>"Sweet merciful Chaos..." He said. "It can't be... <strong>ENERJAK?<strong>"  
>"<strong>Yes, my child.<strong>" Pachacamac replied with a distorted voice. "**Now... bow before your new god!**"  
>"Not gonna happen."<br>"**Then you shall feel my wrath!**" Pachacamac unleashed a much larger barrage of Thunder Arrows at TodStar, and while the green echidna tried to use Chaos Control to escape, for some reason, he couldn't. But he leapt out of the way at the last second!  
>"What in the Realm of Iblis? Why can't I use my Chaos Powers?" He asked.<br>"*chuckle***Because I have blocked your link to the Power of Chaos!**" Pachacamac/Enerjak replied as TodStar fell to the ground.  
>"But... the Power of Chaos is linked to my body! *gasp*" TodStar said as he started to gasp for air.<br>"(TodStar!)" Tikal cried in her head. "(I have to do something...)"  
>"*gasp* You're... slowly... *gasp* killing me!" TodStar told Enerjak.<br>"**Good. Then there shall only be the Nocturnus to destroy, and this world shall be purged of _ALL_ evil!**" Pachacamac/Enerjak replied. As TodStar had completely fallen to the ground, Pachacamac/Enerjak was cackling away... and Tikal had a look of determination on her face.  
>"Father, stop this madness NOW!" She yelled, which made her father forget TodStar, allowing him to regain air. "Y-you will not harm anyone, anymore!"<br>"*chuckle* **I can still hear the fear in your voice, Tikal...**" Pachacamac/Enerjak replied. "**But if you are eager to die first, I will be happy to grant you your request!**" He then blocked Tikal's link to the Power of Chaos, which made her gasp for air, aswell.  
>"Ti-Tikal..." TodStar said, but he was still struggling to breathe.<br>"*chuckle* **You fools are now at my mercy!**" Pachacamac/Enerjak told them as he focused on both TodStar and Tikal. "**Surrender to my will, and your lives will be spared.**"  
>"To *gasp* to the Realm of Iblis with you! *gasp*" TodStar groaned.<br>"I *gasp* second *gasp* that." Tikal added.  
>"<strong>Very well...<strong>" Pachacamac/Enerjak replied. But before he could suffocate either echidna, a Nocturnus Blade was thrown into Enerjak's back, releasing TodStar and Tikal from his grasp!

"*gasp* Shade! *gasp* She made it!" TodStar yelled while gasping for air. When Tikal looked up and saw her Nocturnus friend, she smiled.  
>"*groan* <strong>You... shall be destroyed!<strong>" Enerjak told Shade after he pulled the Nocturnus Blade out of his back. He tried to block her link to the Power of Chaos, but he was unable to. "**What? Why can't I disable your link to the Chaos Energies inside you?**"  
>"*chuckle* Because I have no link to the Power of Chaos." She replied simply.<br>"**No matter. I can still destroy you!**" Enerjak told Shade before unleashing another barrage of Thunder Arrows at her. Before they hit her, however, she activated her cloaking device, making the Thunder Arrows passed through her. "**NO!**" Enerjak then focused his efforts on destroying Shade, while TodStar & Tikal were quickly recovering.  
>"You OK?" TodStar asked Tikal, and she nodded. "All right. Think you can channel enough Chaos Energy to me to get rid of Enerjak?"<br>"Well... I don't know..." Tikal replied while twiddling her thumbs.  
>"Tikal, look at me." TodStar said while bringing her head up to face TodStar. "You can do this. I know you can."<br>"OK."

TodStar then got up to give Shade a hand against Enerjak, while Tikal had begun contact with the being within the Master Emerald...  
>"<em>Oh, mighty Chaos...<em>" She said. "_I beseech thee... grant my friend the power he needs to rid Mobius of the evil that plagues us all..._" Suddenly, the Master Emerald started glowing, as did all seven Chaos Emeralds. Not only that, but Pachacamac's spear fell off of the Master Emerald and vanished.  
>"<strong>No more intruders!<strong>" Said Enerjak, as he raised his fists, emitting a dark aura around them, causing the ground around the Emerald Shrine to rumble...  
>"(No... this couldn't be...)" TodStar thought. Soon, the ground around the Emerald Shrine started to look like it was getting smaller... "(No way... THIS was how Angel Island was born? Enerjak created Angel Island?)" Tikal looked up to the Master Emerald, and saw that it was glowing as bright as it could, and the Chaos Emeralds around it suddenly disappeared!<br>"**NO! MY CHAOS EMERALDS!**" Enerjak shouted.  
>"There's your proof right there, old man." Said TodStar, making Enerjak turn around. "Your enemy isn't the Nocturnus. Or me. It's GREED."<br>"**SILENCE!**" Enerjak screamed as he unleashed a beam of Chaos Energy at TodStar, but thanks to Tikal and the Master Emerald, TodStar unleashed his Chaos Boost before the beam hit him! "**NO! Only I can use the Power of Chaos!**"  
>"Wrong again, you old fart!" TodStar replied as he unsheathed his Chaos Blade. "Getting senile already? Well, we can't have that!"<br>"**ENOUGH OF YOUR MOCKERY, BOY! CHAOS...**" Enerjak started charging up Chaos Energy.  
>"Chaos..." TodStar said as he did the same. While TodStar was charging up his attack, he looked down at Shade, and they both nodded.<br>"_**BLAST!**_" TodStar and Enerjak screamed as they unleashed beams of Chaos Energy at each other. Both attacks collided with each other, however Enerjak's attack seemed to be stronger... until Shade threw another Nocturnus Blade into Enerjak's back, allowing TodStar's Chaos Blast to vaporise Pachacamac! Yet the dark substance that was Enerjak remained. That's when Tikal stepped forward.  
>"<em>The servers are the Chaos...<em>" She said, reciting something she and TodStar have heard before. "_...Chaos is power, enriched by the heart... the controller exists to unify the Chaos..._" As Tikal was saying this, the Master Emerald started glowing again. "_Thank you for granting my friend the power he needed, Chaos... however, we need your help to destroy the darkness that threatens this new island..._" Tikal suddenly heard a female voice in her head.  
>"<strong><em>In order to eliminate the darkness, you must allow my power within you to consume you...<em>**" Said the voice.  
>"<em>I am willing...<em>" Tikal replied. "_If it will save my people, and my friends..._" Soon, the Master Emerald suddenly fired a beam at Tikal, causing her to change: Her clothing, her eyes, her entire body was slowly changing into a blue liquid form of herself, with green eyes. "**_Enerjak..._**" She said, with the voice that was speaking to her. "**_...You shall be sealed within the Master Emerald for all eternity._**" A green aura was seen around Tikal's hands and the darkness that was Enerjak. Eventually, Tikal managed to move Enerjak into the Master Emerald! However, this took alot of energy out of Tikal and she passed out, but not before TodStar could catch her.  
>"Is she all right, TodStar?" Shade asked as she approached.<br>"Dunno." He replied. Soon, Tikal opened her eyes and revealed green pupils. "Tikal?"  
>"<strong><em>...she is here...<em>**" Tikal replied with the voice that TodStar recognised.  
>"Chaos..." TodStar said, realizing who it was.<br>"_**Yes, TodStar.**_" Chaos replied through Tikal. "_**Along with Tikal, you two have saved the Knuckles Clan from extinction.**_" Hearing this, TodStar and Shade smiled, but not before they sighed with relief.  
>"But what about the Nocturnus Clan?" Asked Shade. "They are still considered a threat."<br>"_**They will be dealt with in the near future...**_" Chaos replied.  
>"Like in my time..." Said TodStar. "Speaking of which, has anything changed in my present?"<br>"_**You will have to be the judge of that, TodStar...**_" Chaos told him.  
>"Fair enough. But before I head home, can I talk to Tikal one more time?" TodStar asked.<br>"_**Very well...**_" Chaos replied as her eyes changed from green and blue, back to blue and white. When Tikal was back, she instantly hugged TodStar. "Oh, TodStar. I wish you didn't have to leave..."  
>"I wish you could come with me. But, we both know where we belong, and that my place is in the future." The green echidna replied as he threw the Super Warp Ring, making it grow large enough to make a portal. "But hey, I'll always remember you, Tikal. You too, Shade." Both Shade and Tikal nodded. "See you two around!" TodStar said as he saluted the two, and they waved before he jumped through the Ring. It disappeared not long after he jumped through. After TodStar left, Shade and Tikal shared a hug.<br>"I'm sorry Tikal, but I had better return to the Nocturne before my father gets suspicious..." Shade told her friend.  
>"I understand, Shade." Tikal replied before Shade ran off and they waved at each other. When Tikal turned around, she saw a number of echidnas looking at her for guidence...<p>

Back in the present Mobius, the EX World Grand Prix racer known as Shade suddenly felt a chill go up her spine. She then removed her helmet, revealing a female echidna that resembled Shade completely. She also grabbed a photograph from her pocket. In the photograph was herself, Tikal and TodStar with a group of Chao in the Chao Garden. Looking at the photo again made her smile.

END OF CHAPTER


	11. Fire Meets Water

_Episode 32_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Sonic and Blaze chased the Babylon (Sol) Rogues to a place called Seagull Island, where the five of them ended up fighting a robotic dinosaur! While the robot was destroyed, when Swell picked up the Sol Emerald powering it, something dark stirred up inside her, and she flew to another island, with Mach &amp; Gust behind her, and Sonic &amp; Blaze in hot pursuit! While Sonic and Blaze managed to get the Sol Emerald back, the darkness within Swell is far from gone... What will she do next? And what effect will it have on Sonic and Blaze's quest? And who were those raccoons that were following them? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Eleven: Fire Meets Water_

Sonic and Blaze were sailing across the seas of the Sol Zone while admiring the Sol Emerald they had retrieved.  
>"So, what's the deal with the Sol Emeralds, anyway?" Sonic asked as he drove the waterbike. "Are they like the Chaos Emeralds back home?"<br>"Chaos?" Blaze asked back. "Iblis has told me of her..."  
>"Her? What're you talking abo-" Before Sonic and Blaze knew it, the waterbike had started to slow down. "...that can't be good..."<br>"It must be low on energy..." Blaze speculated, which freaked Sonic out.  
>"Low on energy?" Does that mean we'll have to... swim to shore?" He asked in fear, which made Blaze chuckle.<br>"Relax, Sonic." She told him. "We can use the Sol Emerald to power the waterbike until we get to shore." She placed the Sol Emerald underneath the handlebars, allowing the waterbike to pick up speed.  
>"Hey look, an island!" Sonic shouted as he pointed to an island filled with trees, had a lighthouse, a port, and a rather large volcano for an island of its size.<br>"That's Southern Island." Blaze pointed out. "I'm familiar with the people there. We should be able to dock without any problems." As the two sailed towards Southern Island, neither of them knew that another waterbike was following them...

After arriving at the port, Sonic and Blaze decided to explore the island for any inhabitants.  
>"So... how do you know about this place, Blaze?" Sonic asked the feline princess.<br>"Well, before my parents passed away, I used to come here all the time." Blaze replied. "But, that was 10 years ago... *sigh*"  
>"Hey, you OK?" Sonic asked her, as she looked a little down.<br>"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." She replied as she perked up. "Anyway, there's also a legend about this island."  
>"A legend?"<br>"Yes. Something called the Power of the-" She was inturrupted when she and Sonic heard a twig snap behind them. When they turned around, they saw two Mobian-like raccoons. One was a young girl, wearing a green tube-top, black skin-tight shorts and green & orange shoes, and also has pigtails shaped like boomerangs. The other raccoon looked a little older, and he was wearing a green headband, a green vest (showing off his white chest!), a belt with a pair of green nunchucks attached, and green shoes that had a white stripe on them.  
>"Hey! You'd better watch it around here!" The male raccoon warned as he started twirling one of his nunchucks in front of him.<br>"Yeah! My brother's gonna get into another fight!" The younger one said with a different accent.  
>"You would be foolish to challenge me!" Blaze warned as her fists were set alight. "And this is only a small fraction of my power..."<br>"You think that'll faze me?" Asked the male raccoon.  
>"Crikey..." The raccoon girl said to herself, amazed at how Blaze controlled the flames on her hands.<br>"Whoa whoa **whoa**! Let's not get into a rumble, here!" Sonic shouted after he jumped in between Blaze and the raccoons. "Uhh... we come in peace?"  
>"Yeah, right!" The male raccoon said back, not believing Sonic.<br>"Oh, carn bro, let's just see what they're like." The younger raccoon said to the older one.  
>"*sigh* All right, Marine, have it your way." After he said that, Marine threw her fist in the air and had a big grin on her face... until a small splash of water came down on her.<br>"Wow. Is it just me, or did that water come from your fist?" Blaze asked her.  
>"Nah, you're crazy, just like Rad here." Marine said, denying what had happened.<br>"It's been happening more and more often now, sis." Said the raccoon Marine called 'Rad'. "It's starting to interfere with your work."  
>"Ah, she'll be right." Marine replied. "Just need to dehydrate myself."<br>"Whoa, that's not cool." Sonic pointed out as he approached Marine. "Now, I'm no fan of water, but everyone needs it to survive. And it looks to me like you need it more than anyone. What's your name, anyway?"  
>"What? You askin' a sheila for her name without tellin' her yours, first?" She asked back, feeling offended.<br>"But... I thought I was being polite..." Sonic said looking at Blaze with a confused look on his face. Blaze just shrugged back at him. "Oh, well..." Sonic then backflipped and spun around, revealing his trademark thumbs-up and cheeky grin. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
>"Strewth. OK, you're all right in my book, mate!" Marine replied, amazed at Sonic. "My name's Marine."<br>"My name is Blaze." Said the firey feline as she shook Rad's hand.  
>"I'm Radical, but just call me Rad." He replied before he suddenly gasped in realization. "Wait a minute... you're <em>Princess<em> Blaze, aren't you?"  
>"Uhh... yes, I am." Blaze replied. Before she knew it, Radical had bowed down before her. Both Sonic and Marine looked at him all confused.<br>"Oi. Rad. What're you doin'?" Marine whispered to him.  
>"Kneeling before the princess." Rad replied.<br>"Rise, please. I feel a little uncomfortable when people recognise me as royalty." Blaze told him before walking towards Marine. "You know, I might be able to help you control your abilities." Marine just turned her back to Blaze and folded her arms.  
>"Maybe if I <strong>had<strong> powers, I'd ask ya for help!" She told Blaze.  
>"C'mon, let's just go inside." Rad told Marine as they entered a house with a blue roof. Sonic and Blaze soon followed.<br>"Uhh, isn't it kinda risky having an house -let alone a family- on the base of a volcano?" Sonic asked the raccoons.  
>"Nah, mate." Marine replied. "Eruptions around 'ere are about as rare as hen's teeth!"<br>"She's right. The volcano hasn't been active for centuries." Said Rad.  
>"Heh. Y'know Marine, with that accent of yours, you remind me of a friend of mine." Sonic pointed out.<br>"Which begs the question: If you two are siblings, why do you sound different?" Blaze asked the raccoons.  
>"Oh, Marine's just been spending too much time with this group called The Coconut Crew." Rad replied, which made Blaze's eyes widen.<br>"Coconut Crew? My personal assistant was once a member of that group!" She stated as they entered the house and started talking.

Meanwhile, a large airship was approaching Southern Island. It resembled Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier back on Mobius, only it was more black than red.

Later, within the house on Southern Island, Sonic and Blaze were talking with Rad, while Marine was working on schematics for something she was working on.  
>"So, how long have you guys been livin' here?" Asked Sonic.<br>"Marine and I have both been here since we were born." Rad replied.  
>"How long has Marine had that power, Rad?" Blaze asked.<br>"I first noticed it not long after she turned 10, but everytime I ask her about it, she just denies it." Rad said, looking at Marine.  
>"Perhaps I can help..." Said Blaze as she got up and walked over to Marine. As she sat down next to the young raccoon, she let a small flame appear just above her hand, which got Marine's attention. "Could you put out this flame?" Without thinking, Marine tried blowing it out, but to no avail. "Maybe try your water powers."<br>"I... I don't have any..." Marine told her.  
>"Why do you deny such an incredible gift?"<br>"Because..." Marine began to whisper, but hesitated. "Because I-" Before she could tell Blaze something, they and Sonic & Rad heard the roar of an engine above them.

When the four of them walked outside, they saw a large airship above them, dropping some weird looking robots (Egg Gunners from Sonic '06).  
>"Crikey, what're those?" Marine asked as the robots.<br>"Eggman Nega's robots..." Blaze replied.  
>"Translation: Some buckets of bolts." Added Sonic, before a pod shaped like Eggman's Egg Mobile came down to meet them. Standing in the pod was none other than Eggman Nega!<br>"Greetings, Princess." He said as he bowed before Blaze.  
>"See, Marine? Even <span>he<span> bows before the Princess!" Rad whispered to Marine before elbowing her in the arm.  
>"What d'you want THIS time, Nega?" Sonic angrily asked. Eggman Nega merely pointed at Blaze.<br>"Me?" She asked.  
>"No..." Nega replied. "I want the flame goddess within you. I want Iblis!"<br>"You're gonna have to get through me first!" Sonic shouted as he stepped in front of Blaze.  
>"That can be arranged..." Said Nega. "Now, my Nega Gunners, capture Blaze for me, and eliminate the rest!" Soon, Nega's robot started closing in on Blaze. Sonic tried to fight them off, but he was thrown out of the way.<p>

"Blaze!" Sonic cried as he got to his feet and saw the robots were now on top of Blaze.  
>"Stay here, Marine." Rad told his little sister before pulling out his nunchucks, and approaching the mountain of robots. He then laid a hit on one of the Nega Gunners, but it had no effect... aside from getting it's attention. The robot then cocked it's Vulcan Cannon and aimed at Rad, which startled him. Before it could fire however, Sonic Spin Dashed into the robot, destroying it in the process!<br>"Oh no, you don't!" Yelled Eggman Nega as he got out a blaster of his, and started shooting at Sonic and Rad.  
>"Look out!" Sonic shouted before he grabbed Rad and leapt out of harm's way.<p>

Marine was just standing there, looking at how Sonic & Rad were avoiding Nega's attacks, and Blaze was trapped in a dome made of Nega Gunners. She was about to do something, when she heard a scream coming from the dome. Suddenly, fire bursted out from the top of the dome, like a volcanic eruption, reducing all of the Nega Gunners around her to be either blasted away or melted! {13 Vela-Nova (Sonic Rush) - Hideki Naganuma}  
>"Strewth!" Marine shouted as she witnessed the explosion.<br>"Whoa..." Was all that Sonic and Rad managed to say. Eggman Nega was quietly snickering. When Blaze emerged, an aura of flames had surrounded her, and she had changed clothes again. Sonic knew what that meant...  
>"Iblis..." He said softly.<br>"_**You DARE to try and capture me?**_" Said Iblis, giving Eggman Nega a very angry look. "_**You shall BURN for this...**_" Iblis then blasted a large amount of flames at Eggman Nega, smirking as she hit him... but when she stopped throwing flames, she noticed that Nega was STILL there, unharmed!  
>"No way..." Sonic and Rad in unison, as they were shocked beyond belief.<br>"**_...Impossible! NOTHING can withstand the impact of my flames!_**" Iblis stated. Then Sonic noticed something about Eggman Nega...  
>"Iblis! You couldn't hit him because he's a hologram!" He shouted to the flame goddess.<br>"_**What? Are you saying... that monster isn't really here?**_" Iblis asked Sonic. The blue hedgehog merely nodded.

"Now, it's time for the extraction process!" Said Nega over a loudspeaker as a large cable came down to Iblis and started to sucking in her flames like a vacuum cleaner!  
>"What in the...?" Rad asked himself as he watched on.<br>"Nega! What're you doin'?" Shouted Sonic.  
>"Hee hee hee. I'm currently extracting the flame goddess Iblis from Blaze's body!" Nega replied.<br>"_**N-no! I... I must... remain with Blaze... until the time... of my release...**_" She cried as she continued to struggle. Sonic tried to Spin Dash at the cable, but he was blocked by a force field!  
>"Sonic!" Rad shouted as he ran over to help Sonic up, but by the time he got over there, Sonic was already Spin Dashing towards the cable again, only to get bounced back again.<p>

Marine was still standing there, watching Blaze (or was it Iblis) in agony, and Sonic trying to get her free, but failing time after time. Marine then looked at her hands for a brief moment before clenching them into fists.  
>Before Marine knew it, she had shoved her hands before her, and what appeared to be water came blasting out of her hands, and into the cable, eliminating the force field, and setting Iblis (and Blaze) free!<br>"Hmm? What happened to my force field?" Eggman Nega asked. Sonic took this opportunity to try one more Spin Dash, which made contact with the cable and sent it back up to Nega's airship. "This isn't over, you furry fools!" Nega made his ship do a quick 180, which unintentionally knocked a red Sol Emerald loose, making it fall overboard, and into Sonic's hand!  
>"Huh?" He exclaimed before looking at his occupied hand. "Hey, a Sol Emerald! Sweet!"<br>"Don't celebrate so soon, Sonic..." Rad told him as he pointed Sonic towards an unconscious Blaze.  
>"Blaze..." Sonic said as he got down on his knees to get closer to the firey feline. However, as soon as he did, the Sol Emerald he was holding started giving off a flame. "Well, she must still be alive..."<br>"How can you tell, mate?" Asked Marine.  
>"Cause I don't think this Sol Emerald'd be burning otherwise..." Sonic replied.<br>"Let's just get her back into the house for now, Sonic." Rad told him. As Sonic and Rad carried Blaze back into the house, Marine looked back at her hands...  
>"Hmm... maybe this won't be so bad after all..." She said to herself, before running into the house.<p>

Meanwhile, back on Mobius (near a Chao Garden in Mercia, to be exact), Sir Galahad was still searching for his fellow Knights of Mercia with his apprentice Macho the Shih-tsu.  
>"Wow. This place looks really pretty." Macho said as he looked all around them. "Oh, look! Flowers!"<br>"Don't touch them! They could be poisonous." Galahad told him.  
>"With all due respect, Sir Galahad, I think you worry too mu-AHH!" Macho replied before a large ring-shaped object appeared before him!<br>"Macho, are you all right?" Galahad asked him.  
>"Never mind me..." Said Macho, amazed by the ring. Galahad noticed a figure within the ring getting larger...<br>"Watch out!" He yelled as he pushed Macho to the ground, but couldn't get himself out of the way fast enough... so when TodStar emerged from within the Super Warp Ring, he stepped on Galahad's head before falling onto the ground! Galahad immediately drew his sword, while Macho wasn't sure what was going on, he eventually drew his sword and shield, aswell.  
>"You dare to challenge a Knight of Mercia?" Galahad shouted at TodStar, who had just gotten to his feet. "That shall be your last mistake!"<p>

"*sigh* Welcome home, Toddy..." TodStar said to himself as he assumed a fighting stance. "...welcome home."

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Counter:  
>Grey &amp; Red Sol Emeralds - Sonic &amp; Blaze<br>The rest of the Sol Emeralds - Eggman Nega


	12. Back to the Present

_Episode 33_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After helping Tikal and Shade defeat Pachacamac -who had transformed into the very first Enerjak- TodStar used the forbidden Super Warp Ring that Locke gave him to return home... but he landed on top of Sir Galahad, who along with little- "Don't call me little!" -sorry. Along with Macho, Galahad prepared to fight TodStar, who relunctantly assumed his fighter stance.<br>How is TodStar gonna get out of this one? Will he convince Galahad and Macho to back down, or will he have to fight them? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Twelve: Back to the Present (Part One)_

Within Chun-nan, the land filled with dragon-like ruins and temples, the 1st Heat of Round 2 of the EX World Grand Prix was about to begin! Everyone who was polishing their Extreme Gear in the pit had now raced at least once.  
>"I'm a little nervous about today's race, Nicole..." Said Amy, as she looked around to see Metal Sonic (who looked a little different, somehow...), one of Eggman's E-10000 robots, Storm, Shade and Lamorak.<br>"Oh? And why's that?" The Lynx/Gizoid asked as she polished her Light Gear board.  
>"I've heard that there's a robot monkey, protecting this place!"<br>"And yet you're comfortable around me..."  
>"Oh, you're different, Nicole. I feel safe around you."<br>"Y'know, Ray & I have heard rumors that this heat's gonna be another beat 'em up." Mighty said as he walked up to Amy and Nicole.  
>"Good. I've got another shot at squashing Mina flat!" Amy said with a determined look on her face.<br>"What've you got against Mina, anyway?" Asked Mighty.  
>"I just don't like her..." Amy replied. "Does there <strong>have<strong> to be a reason?" Hearing that, Mighty looked down at the ground, and didn't noticed Shadow approaching.  
>"If the rumors about this heat are true, perhaps we should form an alliance." Said the Ultimate Lifeform as he handed the three communicators. "We can look out for each other during this heat."<br>"Sounds good to me." Nicole replied as the four of them attached the communicators to their ears.  
>"I'm in." Amy added.<br>"Me too." Said Mighty, before his friend Ray approached.  
>"M-m-mighty? I'm heading f-f-for the st-stands now." He stuttered.<br>"Okay, buddy." Said Mighty. "Wait, where's Espio?"  
>"He s-said he was g-g-going to visit his homeland b-before the race..." Ray replied.<p>

Espio had arrived within a temple, that was filled with ancient scrolls and priceless relics. As Espio continued walking towards a chamber of some sort, he was confronted by two chameleon guards that appeared out of nowhere.  
>"State your name, fellow chameleon." One of them said.<br>"I am Espio, son of the Bride of Constant Vigil." He said while holding his right fist up against his left palm as he bowed. "I request an audience with her."  
>"Very well. You may enter." Said the other guard as they both stepped aside, granting Espio passage. When he entered the chamber, he saw his mother meditaiting: An older, purple female chameleon with four small horns on her head, unlike Espio's one large horn. She also wore jewelry, a red sash, and traditional kunoichi robes, like previous Brides of the Shinobi Clan before her.<br>"Espio..." She said without opening her eyes. "What brings you back home to the Shinobi Temple, my son?"  
>"Uhh... I just wanted to see you again. *nervous chuckle*" Espio replied as he knelt before his mother.<br>"I sense something is troubling you..." Said Constant Vigil. "Rise, and reveal your secrets to me, my son." After he stood back up, Espio was hesitant to say anything, but he eventually spoke up.  
>"I'm... I'm a little worried about the current Guardian of Angel Island..." He told her. "His link to the Master Emerald is like none that has been recorded. And now that his twin brother has been lost to time, I fear for the safety of Mobius."<br>"*sigh* Do not worry, my son..." Constant Vigil replied as she placed her hand onto Espio's face. "Chaos will not allow the Guardian to stray from the path that has been laid out for him." Espio merely nodded, before she hugged him. "It is good to see you again, Espio."  
>"As it is with you, Mother." Espio replied while hugging her back.<p>

Meanwhile, near a Chao Garden ouside Mercia, Sir Galahad and his apprentice Macho had just engaged TodStar, who had just returned home from the past.  
>"Hang on, mate!" TodStar yelled. "I <em>just<em> got back here, after being trapped in the past for a couple of weeks!"  
>"Silence, echidna." Said Galahad, slightly offended by TodStar talking to him.<br>"Look mate, the last thing I wanna do is fight you. But carn, I just got here. Don't you have to wait a while?"  
>"You are thinking of swimming. Now prepare yourself!"<br>"Ugh, do the words 'Ring lag' mean anything to you? RING. LAG?"  
>"You <strong>DARE<strong> to patronize a Knight of Mercia?" Galahad yelled, as he was offended by TodStar.  
>"Uhh, Sir Galahad? Maybe we should let him go." Asked Macho.<br>"Absolutely not!" Galahad shouted. "This echidna attacked me!"  
>"I accidentely <strong>trod<strong> on you, and you reckon that's an act of violence?" Protested TodStar. Soon, a group of Chao came out from the bushes. All of them had question marks over their heads. "Hey, some Chao... G'day, little guys..."  
>"Hey, can I have a look at them?" Macho asked as he approached TodStar and the Chao, leaving Galahad to question his actions as he put his sword away.<p>

Little did any of them know that a lone Egg Flapper has spotted them, and had sent data of the three Mobians and the Chao back to Robotropolis. Which then sent the data to the Egg Carrier (that had big 2s on the sides of it!) where Eggman had received the data.  
>"Ahh... more Knights of Mercia..." He announced. "I wonder if they're aware of their friend competing in the EX World Grand Prix..."<br>"Uhh... boss?" Orbot nervously asked for the Doctor's attention.  
>"What?" Orbot pointed at footage of a certain green echidna.<br>"Well, ah'll be..." Said Cubot, amazed by the return of TodStar. "Didn't Enerjak get rid of him?"  
>"Well, he obviously did a terrible job of it!" Eggman replied before pressing a button, revealing a Roboticized echidna girl. "No matter. I'll just send one of my robots to finish him off!" Both Orbot and Cubot were surprised to see another Roboticized Mobian (or Robian)! "Ah, yes. This is one of the echidnas I found along with the Gizoid all those years ago. All right, ERM-01, are you ready for your next mission?"<br>"Yes, Doctor." The Roboticized echidna replied with her robotic voice.  
>"Excellent. This is an easy one." Eggman stated, before pointing at TodStar. "Destroy that green echidna, no matter what!"<br>"Yes, Doctor." Replied ERM-01. "I will comply." Soon, an opening appeared above her, then she activated the rockets on her feet and blasted out of the Egg Carrier.  
>"*chuckle* Take a good look at TodStar, boys." Eggman told Orbot and Cubot. "Because this shall be the last time you see him <strong>alive.<strong> Gah hahahahaha!"

At that moment, on Angel Island, Knuckles was watching the highlights of the EX World Grand Prix: Round One with the rest of the Chaotix, when he sensed something that shocked him.  
>"Knuckles?" Asked Charmy. "What's wrong?"<br>"It's my brother..." Knuckles replied. "He's back..." This information shocked the Chaotix to the core!  
>"TodStar's back?" Asked Vector in disbelief.<br>"Yeah, but he's in danger..." Knuckles replied. "We've gotta help him!"  
>"Knuckles, you can't!" Said Julie-Su as she grabbed Knuckles' arm.<br>"I have to, 'Su. If TodStar gets killed, so do I!"  
>"...all right. But I'm coming with you." Knuckles then nodded.<br>"You guys can hold the fort, right?" He asked the rest of the team, and they all nodded. "We'll be back before the next round, don't you worry!" So, with Julie-Su on his back, Knuckles glided towards the location where he sensed his brother...

Back near the Chao Garden, Galahad had approched TodStar, who was playing with the Chao along with Macho.  
>"Pardon me, Sir...?" He said, getting TodStar's attention.<br>"Whoa. Mate, just call me TodStar." The green echidna replied.  
>"Very well... TodStar, I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier." Said Galahad.<br>"Hey, no worries." TodStar replied after shrugging. "It was all just a misunderstanding. So, what's your name, little guy?" Before Galahad could say anything, Macho jumped onto TodStar's stomach, threatening to punch him!  
>"Do... <strong>not<strong>... call... me... **little!**" The shih-tsu knight-in-training told him before getting off the echidna. "But my name is Macho. I'm a Knight-"  
>"...in training." Galahad inturrupted. "And I am Sir Galahad. A Knight of Mercia."<br>"Ah, so you're a Knight of Mercia, eh?" TodStar asked Galahad, and the armored hedgehog nodded. TodStar then turned his attention back to Macho. "Sorry, what was your name again?"  
>"Macho." The boy replied. "Macho the Shih-tsu."<br>"Wait, you're not house-trained?" TodStar asked him, which made Galahad turn around to avoid being seen laughing. While they were with the Chao, they were completely unaware of a Roboticized echidna hovering above them... as ERM-01 fired a laser from one of her fingers, TodStar sensed danger.

"**MOVE!**" He shouted as he pushed Macho out of the line of fire, and used Chaos Control to escape the attack.  
>"What is the meaning of- What in the Realm of Iblis?" Galahad asked before TodStar pointed up at the Roboticized echidna.<br>"Target, TodStar the Echidna: Identified." It said with a female robotic voice, before it's dreadlocks all aimed at TodStar. "Commencing elimination process."  
>"WHOA!" TodStar yelled as ERM-01 fired lasers at him, but he escaped using Chaos Control. When TodStar reappeared, ERM-01 targeted him again and attacked, but her attack didn't hit it's mark, as TodStar used Chaos Control to escape again. This actually continued on for a little bit, while Galahad and Macho just stared at TodStar's skills. "Don't just sit there gawking at me!" He told them before warping to a different area. "Get the Chao back to the Chao Garden!"<br>"Right. Come on, Macho!" Said Galahad as he grabbed Macho and went after the Chao. "We must make haste!"

Meanwhile, back in Chun-nun, a Mobian monkey was standing atop of a mountain, holding a staff of some sort, angrily staring at ten Mobians (supposedly) lining up at the Gaia Spiral Dragon.  
>The Gaia Spiral Dragon looked exactly as it sounded: A red dragon statue with yellow and blue markings, it's mouth open, and it's body spiralling down to an underground cave, which lead back up to the mouth. Unknown to the monkey, someone was watching him...<br>"Hmm... I still don't feel right about this..." He said as he continued staring at the dragon statue. "If I didn't have to protect the Free People, I would do something..."  
>"Not that you could do much on your own, anyway. No offence, old friend." Said a voice that made the monkey happy.<br>"Espio!" He exclaimed after the purple chameleon revealed himself.  
>"Ken Khan. It has been too long." Said Espio as they bowed to each other.<br>"Indeed. What are you doing back in the Dragon Kingdom?" Asked Ken.  
>"I am here to cheer on some friends of mine in the race down there." Espio replied, which made the monkey a little angry as he looked back at the Gaia Spiral Dragon.<br>"Why is Chaos letting them compete on such ancient relics?" He asked.  
>"If there was any danger, the Gossamer and Shinobi Clans wouldn't allow this to happen."<br>"Heh. Your clan still doesn't trust the Yagyu or Raiju Clans, huh?"  
>"I don't see how they could be trusted at all... the Yagyu are nothing but theiving swordsman, and the Raiju use violence to solve everything... both clans are without honor."<br>"Yeah. And I'm the only one available to keep them away from Stormtop Village."  
>"I'd help you if I could, Ken. You know that."<br>"5..." Both Espio and Ken overheard a voice announcng that Round 2 of the EX World Grand Prix was about to begin... "GO!"

Back outside the Chao Garden, TodStar wanted to attack ERM-01, he just couldn't get close enough to land a hit. He couldn't even stay in one spot long enough to throw a Chaos Spear!  
>"According to Dr. Eggman's research, you cannot last much longer without nourishment." ERM-01 warned as she continued to attack TodStar. "Surrender, and I promise to end your life as quickly as possible."<br>"Yeah, well... bugger that!" TodStar shouted as he released a Chaos Wave at ERM-01. While her lasers shot through the Chaos Wave, it did blow ERM-01 off her feet! TodStar couldn't escape the lasers, and he was knocked out. ERM-01 wasn't fazed however, as she used her rocket feet to level herself while in the air.  
>"Target's status: Unconscious." She said as she landed back on the ground. "Objective: Destroy at all costs." ERM-01 then aimed all of the laser cannons on her fingers and dreadlocks at TodStar, but before she could finish him off however, Knuckles smacked her in the back of the head!<br>"No walking tin can is gonna hurt my brother!" He said as he and Julie-Su landed. But when Knux's girlfriend got a look at ERM-01, she gasped.  
>"Meg-Le?" She shouted in disbelief.<br>"Julie-Su. I advise you to stay out of this if you don't want to get hurt." ERM-01 warned.  
>"Wait, how do you know this bucket of bolts?" Knuckles asked the pink echidna.<br>"Because, Knuckles... she's my sister."  
>"<strong>WHAT?<strong>"

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Sister VS Sister

_Episode 34_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>While Amy and Nicole had formed an alliance with Shadow and Mighty before the race at Chun-nan's Gaia Spiral Dragon, Espio (who had gone to cheer on Mighty, along with Ray) arrived at the Shinobi Temple, so he could visit his mother, the Bride of Constant Vigil.<br>Meanwhile, TodStar had been challenged to a fight by Sir Galahad, and his apprentice Macho. Fortunately, a group of Chao appeared, and the fight was abondoned before it even began. Little did they know that Eggman was watching them, and sent a Roboticized echidna he called ERM-01 to destroy TodStar! However, Knuckles sensed that TodStar was back, and he was in danger. So he and Julie-Su went to find him.  
>Back in Chun-nan's Dragon Kingdom, Espio reunited with his old friend, Ken Khan, who was a little angry that the EX World Grand Prix was taking place on the Gaia Spiral Dragon. Espio managed to comfort him, though, saying that the Gossamer and Shinobi Clans would put a stop to the race if they were in danger.<br>Before ERM-01 could destroy TodStar however, Knuckles and Julie-Su arrived. But Julie-Su now claims that ERM-01 is her sister, Meg-Le!  
>Who will win the next Heat of the EX World Grand Prix? Will the alliance stick during the heat? Can Espio help Ken keep his cool? Will Knuckles save his brother from ERM-01, or will Julie-Su stop him from destroying her sister? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Thirteen: Sister VS. Sister (Part Two of Back to the Present)_

At Chun-nan's Gaia Spiral Dragon, the 1st Heat of the EX World Grand Prix Round 2 had already begun!  
>"Welcome back to the EX World Grand Prix!" Said Eggman through a loudspeaker. "If you've just joined us, Mina and E-10000B have already been eliminated from today's competition. Here is who is left..." A screen suddenly appeared, with eight cameras on the remaining racers as they continued moving along the track:<p>

1st: Shadow the Hedgehog  
>2nd: SIr Lamorak the Hawk<br>3rd: Nicole the Lynx/Gizoid  
>4th: Shade<br>5th: Storm the Albatross  
>6th: Mighty the Armadillo<br>7th: Amy Rose  
>8th: Metal Sonic<p>

"What's this? It appears that Metal Sonic has had an upgrade since the last round!" Said Eggman, pointing out Metal Sonic's new look: his head had a rocket-like shape to it.  
>"So what? That won't make him any harder to smash!" Amy confidently pointed out as she looked behind her with her Piko Piko Hammer at the ready. Metal Sonic then started making weird noises...<br>"ACTIVATING ROCKET MODE." It stated before it began to merge with it's Metal Star board and changed into a rocket of some sort.  
>"What the?" Amy asked herself before Metal Sonic almost crashed into her, but she dodged it at the last second! "Mighty, behind you!"<br>"Huh?" Mighty asked as he heard Amy scream to him. "**Whoa!**" Metal Sonic just missed him, aswell. The high-speed robot smashed into Storm, though, knocking him off the track screaming.  
>"Oooh hohohoho! And Storm makes three out the race!" Announced Eggman as Jet shook his head in shame. Metal Sonic zoomed (no, that's not right... <em>BLASTED.<em> Yeah, that's better...) between Shade and Nicole, but it managed to knock Lamorak off the track! Shadow used Chaos Control at the last second to escape Metal Sonic's high-speed wrath!  
>"What in the Realm of Iblis?" He asked himself as he followed Metal Sonic.<p>

Back in the Chao Garden near Mercia, Galahad and Macho had managed to round up all of the Chao in the garden, and take them into a cave in the garden.  
>"All right. I think that's all of them..." Said Galahad. "Can I trust you to keep them all here, Macho?" The shih-tsu knight nodded as Galahad revealed his sword. "Good. I'm going to help TodStar."<br>Outside the Chao Garden, TodStar had just awakened to see Knuckles and Julie-Su standing between him and ERM-01.  
>"What do you mean, 'she's your sister', 'Su?" Knuckles asked, as ERM-01 was attempting to repair herself after Knuckles attacked her.<br>"*sigh* Remember when Dr. Eggman said that he found two echidnas with that Gizoid?" Julie-Su asked back. Both Knuckles and TodStar nodded. "Those two echidnas were myself and Meg-Le over there..." Julie-Su then pointed to ERM-01, who was now at a stand-still for reasons unknown...  
>"Back then, Dr. Eggman was one of those happy, kind Overlanders, who cared about us Mobians." Julie-Su continued. "When he found the three of us outside Robotropolis all those years ago, he tried to raise us as his daughters. But there was something about the Gizoid that changed him..."<br>"No... not Nicole... she wouldn't..." Said TodStar in disbelief.  
>"I'm afraid so, TodStar." Julie-Su regretfully replied. "After Dr. Eggman had inspected the Gizoid's interior, he was never the same..."<br>"Lemme guess: he became the crazy, violent dictator he is today..." Asked Knuckles. Julie-Su nodded as she continued her story.  
>"Not long before the end of the Great War, he began experimenting with a machine that turned Mobians into robots that obeyed his every command..."<br>"Roboticization." Both Knuckles and TodStar said in unison.  
>"Affirmative." Said ERM-01, who had gotten the other echidnas attention. "While Dr. Eggman was successful in Roboticizing myself, he somehow failed with my sister."<br>"Hang on a minute..." Said TodStar. "If the Great War didn't end until just after Sonic was born, how come you two are so aware of what's happened prior to that event?" "After the Doctor failed to Roboticize Julie-Su, he placed her in stasis until the time was right." ERM-01 replied as it continued to repair itself.  
>"When I was released a few years ago, I managed to catch up on what had happened." Said Julie-Su. "And because Meg-Le is Roboticized, she doesn't age all that much."<br>"Repairs complete." ERM-01 stated before she aimed her dreadlocks at TodStar. "Continuing mission."  
>"Meg, no!" Julie-Su cried as she stood in ERM-01's line of fire.<br>"Stand aside, sister." Said ERM-01. "I have no desire to hurt you."  
>"I don't want to hurt you either Meg, but I can't let you kill my boyfriend's brother!" Julie-Su told her Roboticized sister.<br>"How about that? I have a girlfriend." Knuckles said loud enough for only TodStar to hear. This made TodStar think about someone close to him...

At that moment, back in Chun-nan, Espio and Ken were still watching the EX World Grand Prix unfold from the mountaintop of Stormtop Village.  
>"Whoa. That robot certainly means business." Ken said as he saw Metal Sonic plow through the course until it got to the front of the pack.<br>"Hmm... Eggman must've upgraded him before _this_ race..." Espio thought out loud.  
>"Why do you say that?"<br>"In the first Round of the World Grand Prix, Metal Sonic was the very first one to be disqualified!"  
>"What? Well, maybe it's brought it's A-game this time..." Ken speculated, as he and Espio stared at the track...<br>"Chaos... **Spear!**" Shadow shouted as he threw an arrow of Chaos Energy at Metal Sonic, only to have his attack blocked by Metal Sonic's Black Shield. "Dammit!"  
>"Shadow." Said Nicole in Shadow's ear. "I have a plan to knock out Metal Sonic, but you will need to stay on either the inside or the outside of the track."<br>"Understood, Nicole." Shadow said as he nodded. "What's the plan?"  
>"Before that, Amy, can you or Mighty keep Shade off my tail?" Nicole asked Amy and Mighty.<br>"You can count on me!" Amy replied via radio.  
>"Ditto!" Added Mighty.<br>"All right." Said Nicole. "Shadow, I need you to keep Metal Sonic distracted until I get closer to you."  
>"Closer? How?" Shadow asked.<br>"I managed to scan Metal Sonic as he passed me." Nicole replied via radio.  
>"I see... I'm on it." Shadow said as he understood Nicole's plan.<br>"Activating 'Rocket Mode'." Stated Nicole as her nanites soon changed from their current form into a rocket-like shape, similar to Metal Sonic.  
>Nicole then magnetized her Light Gear board to her new rocket form, and then blasted off at a speed that was equal to Metal Sonic's!<br>"What's this? Nicole has a Rocket Mode, too?" Eggman asked over the loudspeaker.  
>"Uhh, boss?" Said Orbot.<br>"What now?" Eggman angrily asked, before looking at the screen filled with echidnas. "Hmm...it seems that ERM-01 is experiencing a problem with her sister. Hmph. I knew this would happen eventually. Disconnect our link with her. She's no longer one of mine." Espio and Ken overheard the news about Nicole, and were intrigued.  
>"Is that Nicole down there?" Ken asked while pointing at a blurred light-brown rocket as Amy and Mighty managed to knock Shade off of the course.<br>"Yes!" Espio cheered as he clenched his fist with confidence. Shadow was now within close proximity of Metal Sonic, so he started attacking the robot like crazy: Chaos Spears, Spin Dashes, Homing Attacks, punches and kicks galore! But Metal Sonic had anticipated all of Shadow's attacks, so not ONE attack penetrated it's Black Shield!  
>Nicole was closing in on Shadow &amp; Metal Sonic fast. While Shadow jumped out of the way, Metal Sonic detected Nicole's approach, and had activated it's Black Shield. Nicole came into contact with Metal Sonic, but she could not penetrate the Black Shield, and nearly fell off the dragon statue!<br>"No! I failed..." She said as she fell back behind Shadow.  
>"Dammit!" Shadow swore before looking at his Inhibitor Rings and getting an idea.<br>"Shadow! You're not doing what I think you're doing!" Amy asked him via radio, as she saw him removing his Inhibitor Rings.  
>"It's the only way to stop Metal Sonic!" Shadow replied as Nicole caught his Rings.<br>"Shadow, don't do it!" She shouted, but it was too late. Shadow had already unleashed his Chaos Boost.  
>"Oh-ho! Looks like Shadow's planning to put a dent in the Gaia Spiral Dragon!" Eggman announced. This got Ken's attention.<br>"Oh no, he's not!" He shouted as he leapt off of the mountain.  
>"Ken, no!" Espio cried. Ken was now standing on top of a cloud, that he used to fly towards the Gaia Spiral Dragon.<p>

Back outside the Chao Garden, Julie-Su and her Roboticized sister were staring at each other, while Knuckles and TodStar quickly looked at each other, shrugged, then looked back at the girls. That is, until Galahad showed up, holding his sword up at ERM-01's chin, using what looked like telekinesis.  
>"Galahad! What're you doin' mate?" TodStar asked him.<br>"Saving your- Gawain?" Said Galahad before he saw Knuckles.  
>"*sigh* Nope. Knuckles." The Guardian replied while pointing at himself. None of them realized the ERM-01 had now locked onto Galahad. But just as she fired, her laser was countered by Julie-Su's blaster!<br>"Sister, why do you help the Mobians?" ERM-01 asked.  
>"Because I want to!" Julie-Su replied. "Why do you side with Eggman?"<br>"Because... because... becau-" ERM-01 tried to respond, but her systems seem to be malfunctioning. Her robot exterior was all but wasting away, revealing a black echidna with all of her dreadlocks still Roboticized, blue eyes, a red fringe, wearing a white tank-top, blue short-shorts and red boots.  
>"Meg? Sis?" Julie-Su asked her. She didn't answer. She just fainted, but TodStar caught her in time.<br>"I-is she all right?" Asked Galahad, somewhat worried.  
>"Dunno." TodStar replied. Julie-Su then used her one Roboticized dreadlock to link with one of Meg-Le's.<br>"Something's wrong..." She said. "I'm not detecting an Eggman Empire radio signal within her." This information shocked Knuckles and TodStar.  
>"We'd better get her back to Angel Island, and fast!" Knuckles proposed.<br>"You'll never get back up there in time." Galahad pointed out. "Just follow me back to Mercia." As soon as they picked up Macho, TodStar, Knuckles and Julie-Su carried Meg-Le towards Mercia as Galahad lead the way. Little did any of them know that a small red Chao was following them...

"You're done, Metal Sonic!" Shadow warned as he got closer to the Sonic-robot.  
>"NO!" Screamed Ken as he swung his staff (which gave off electricity, by the way) at Shadow, but missed. "I won't have <strong>anyone<strong> damage the Gaia Spiral Dragon!" This made Shadow angry, but he managed to grab one of Metal Sonic's arms.  
>"CHAOS..." Shadow shouted before he warped himself and Metal Sonic to a safe distance away from the Gaia Spiral Dragon.<br>"Shadow! No!" Amy cried.  
>"...<strong>BLAST!<strong>" After Shadow screamed that, he and Metal Sonic were consumed by an explosion of Chaos Energy. Nicole protected herself with a Black Shield (that she copied from Metal Sonic!), while Amy, Mighty and Ken shielded their eyes. When the explosion passed, neither Metal Sonic nor Shadow were anywhere to be seen...  
>"Shadow..." Amy said sadly.<br>"Whoa. And I thought Sonic was brave..." Mighty said to himself.  
>"All right, that's enough havoc for one race." Eggman pointed out. "The next one to cross the finish line is the winner." Amy, Nicole and Mighty then just moved along the track, not even touching each other.<br>"(Hmm... maybe I shouldn't have interfered...)" Ken thought. Nicole was first to cross the finish line, who was eventually followed by Amy and Mighty.

Soon, the majority of the racers had gathered within the pit area, along with a few spectators.  
>"I can't believe you choked, Storm!" Jet told the albatross.<br>"Man, you really ARE worthless." Added Wave.  
>"But boss, it wasn't my fault!" Storm pleaded. "That-that robot! Yeah! He must've cheated. That's it! He must've used some special type of Gear!"<br>"What?" Wave asked in anger. "Are you implying that you lost because of MY Gear?" Jet wasn't listening, as he saw Lamorak walking in shame.  
>"Hey, metal-head!" Jet called to Lamorak.<br>"...what? Can't you see that I have been humiliated enough?" The armored hawk asked.  
>"All I was gonna say was... the ground suits you well! *chuckle*" Jet replied, which made Lamorak angry as he walked away from Jet.<br>"NO ONE can tune a Gear the way I can!" Wave shouted at Storm. "Accept it, buddy. It's not the board. Your skills just suck." Jet _was_ listening this time. He was just staring at his number one competition: Nicole.  
>"Wha? S-s-suck?" Storm stuttered, not believing what Wave had just told him.<br>"Yes. S-U-C-K, SUCK!" Wave replied with her back to Storm.  
>"S-su-"<br>"**Stop it!**" Jet shouted, which got Wave and Storm's attention. "Listen, I've been thinking of a plan to get those Chaos Emeralds, should we not make it to the finals..."

At that moment, at the Freedom Fighters/Chaotix side of the pits, they were all just hanging their heads, thinking about Shadow...  
>"Wow... I had heard of Shadow the Hedgehog's courage, but I did not expect to witness it firsthand..." Nicole pointed out.<br>"And now he's gone... just like Sonic..." Amy tearfully said.  
>"*groan* Don't plan a funeral for me just yet..." Said a familiar, deep voice. It was Shadow, limping towards them with one of his eyes shut, while holding one of his hands, that was still holding Metal Sonic's arm. Behind him, making sure he could walk was Espio and Ken.<br>"**Shadow!**" Our heroes shouted with joy as they ran up to him.  
>"Man, I didn't think you'd make it!" Mighty said.<br>"Hmph. I probably wouldn't have if it weren't for these two." Shadow replied, while looking at Espio and Ken.  
>"Thank you, Espio." Said Nicole, before Espio bowed to her. "And... Monkey Khan, correct?"<br>"Heh. I prefer Ken, but yeah." Ken replied before he bowed, aswell. "It was my pleasure to help out the Freedom Fighters."

"All right, people!" Announced Eggman. "Here're the results after the first Heat of Round 2..."

1st: Nicole the Lynx/Gizoid +10 Rider Points  
>2nd: Amy Rose +8 RPs<br>3rd: Mighty the Armadillo +7 RPs  
>4th: Shadow the Hedgehog &amp; Metal Sonic +6 RPs<br>6th: Shade +4 RPs  
>7th: Sir Lamorak the Hawk +3 RPs<br>8th: Storm the Albatross +2 RPs  
>9th: Mina Mongoose +1 RP<br>10th: E-10000B +0 RPs

"Yes!" Nicole said with joy as she raised her fist up high.  
>"This is great, Nicole!" Amy pointed out. "We're BOTH gonna make it into the semi-finals!"<br>"Yeah, you cheer now..." Said a familiar voice that got the girls attention. "But neither of you are gonna beat me."  
>"We shall see, Jet." Nicole told him. Jet just scoffed, then left.<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	14. Sol Heist

_Episode 35 - Chapter Fourteen: Sol Heist_

As the Egg Carrier (2) was leaving Chun-nan, Dr. Eggman was in his lab aboard the ship, examining the charred remains of Metal Sonic.  
>"Hmm... It's going to take a <span>lot<span> a time and effort to repair Metal Sonic..." He said to himself. "And I've got a world to conquer. I don't have time for that scrap heap! Prepare to send Metal Sonic's remains to Robotropolis' junkyard!" He ordered as he left the lab. As robotic claws approached Metal Sonic, it's red eyes activated.

Meanwhile back at Chun-nan, Sir Lamorak was standing atop of a mountain, feeling nothing but shame.  
>"*sigh* What do I do now?" He asked himself. "I have no place in the World Grand Prix."<br>"You could always return to the Kingdom of Mercia..." Suggested a female voice Lamorak was familiar with.  
>"Percival?" He asked as he turned around to see a purple Mobian cat in armor. "What are you doing here?"<br>"I have searching for the Knights of Mercia for many months, now." Percival replied.  
>"Why on Mobius are you willing to do that?"<br>"Because we were wrong, Lamorak! Ever since the Knights of Mercia disbanded, our Kingdom has been reduced to a wasteland! And so, King Rob 'O the Hedge has instructed Lancelot, Galahad and myself to track down the remainder of the Knights. Will you come back to Mercia, Lamorak?"  
>"I may as well." Lamorak replied while shrugging. "There's no place for me here..." And so, along with Lamorak, Percival began to travel back to Mercia...<p>

Back in the Sol Zone, Blaze had just awakened in what looked like Rad & Marine's house.  
>"Mornin', sleepyhead." Said a young, female voice.<br>"*groan* ...Marine?" Blaze asked as she rubbed eyes.  
>"Yep. You were out for quite a while." Marine replied.<br>"Oh, great." Said Blaze, not happy. "How long** this** time?"  
>"Just a day this time, Blaze." Said Sonic as he and Rad walked in. Before they said anything else, Blaze felt something familiar...<br>"What is that I'm sensing?" She asked the three.  
>"Oh. You mean this?" Said Sonic as he revealed a familiar looking gem that made Blaze gasp.<br>"A Sol Emerald!" She exclaimed.  
>"Yeah. Darndest thing: Fell outta the sky when Eggman Nega retreated!" Sonic pointed out as he handed the red Sol Emerald to Blaze.<br>"Wow... I can feel it's power flowing through me..." She said as she closed her eyes, before suddenly opening them. "And there are three more Emeralds not far from here!"  
>"...you got that from just a gem?" Asked Rad, not understanding the situation.<br>"Dude, the Sol Emeralds are kinda special..." Sonic told him. "Like the Chaos Emeralds back home..."  
>"So... where're the Emeralds, Blaze?" Asked Marine.<br>"They're... on an island..." Blaze replied as she had her eyes tightly shut, as if she was asked the two Sol Emeralds the same question. "...an island filled with all sorts of machinery..."  
>"Ring any bells, you guys?" Sonic asked the raccoons.<br>"You're kiddin', right?" Marine asked back.  
>"She's talking about the Machine Labyrinth island." Said Rad. "There is a large number of Babylonians living there, including a friend of mine."<br>"Could explain why the place is high-tech 'n all..." Marine pointed out. Sonic looked confused.  
>"I thought you said the Babylonians were part of your world, Sonic..." Blaze said to him.<br>"Well, I only know of the three that I told you about, and even that info's kinda sketchy..." Sonic replied.  
>"Bugger that. Let's go check out the island!" Marine announced as she ran for the port.<br>"Marine, wait!" Sonic, Blaze and Rad yelled as they chased after her.

A short time later, the hedgehog, the cat and the raccoons were getting close to the island filled with machinery...  
>"So, what's the story on this island, you guys?" Sonic asked the other three.<br>"Machine Labyrinth island has all sorts of steam-powered technology on it." Said Rad. "The Babylonians colonised it hundreds of years ago."  
>"Ay, guys!" Marine shouted before pointing up to the Babylon (Sol) Rogues. "Looks like we're gonna have company..."<br>"We must get to the Sol Emeralds before them." Blaze said before Sonic and Rad revved-up the waterbikes.

After the four landed on the island, they all walked further into the Machine Labyrinth. Little did they know that someone was watching them...  
>"Hold up, Marine." Sonic said while grabbing one of her boomerang-shaped pigtails, making Rad and Blaze stop, aswell.<br>"Ay! What was that for?" She angrily asked.  
>"There's someone watchin' us..." He replied.<br>"How do you know that?" Rad asked.  
>"Can't you hear that scampering?" Sonic asked.<br>"You must have super-sonic hearing, 'cause I can't he-"  
>"Wait. I hear it, too..." Blaze pointed out. The four of them then looked up to a tower, and saw a little green parrot spying on them. He had blue tail feathers and brown eyes, wore glasses, a red bowtie, white gloves and white &amp; yellow shoes. When the little guy realized the he was found, he started running away.<br>"Hey, come back, little guy!" Sonic shouted as he jumped after him. "You guys cut him off. I'll go after him!" Blaze and Rad nodded.  
>"Ohh, but I wanna go with Sonic!" Complained Marine as Rad grabbed her hand. Sonic was now chasing the parrot boy, but he kept losing him whenever he turned a corner!<br>"Dang! I maybe fast, but it looks to me like speed isn't gonna help me this time..." He said to himself.

Later, the parrot boy had arrived at a small lab deep within the heart of the island, where another parrot, a magpie, and a rooster were waiting for him...  
>"*pant pant* Okay... they're on their way here..." He told them. "Now please, let my father go." The older, female parrot then stroked the parrot boy's beak.<br>"Patience, little boy..." She said. "Once I get what I want, we'll release your old man."  
>"But you have already taken the three Sol Emeralds that my father found! Please, just leave this island." Pleaded the parrot boy, making the magpie and rooster feel a little uncomfortable... little did they know that a certain blue hedgehog was listening in on them...<br>"*chuckle* Oh, you poor, naive boy..." Said the older parrot. "I don't just want these Sol Emeralds... I want **all** of the Sol Emeralds, so I can merge with Iblis again!" Suddenly, the door bursted open, and Sonic came charging in!  
>"Don't count on it, Swell!" He yelled as Blaze, Marine and Rad arrived aswell.<br>"Gadget! You all right, buddy?" Rad asked the parrot boy. He nodded back.  
>"Hand over those Sol Emeralds, Swell." Demanded Blaze.<br>"What Sol Emeralds?" Swell asked. "You took the one I had stolen from that robot!"  
>"Don't play dumb with me! I can feel all three of those Emeralds here. Hand them over, now!"<br>"If you want these Sol Emeralds so bad..." Said Swell as she jumped on her board with the Sol Emeralds, while Mach grabbed Gadget and jumped on his air rider, and Gust picked up the cage with Gadget's father inside, as he jumped on his bike. "...come and get 'em!" The three then blasted out of the lab!  
>"Get back here!" Sonic shouted as he and Blaze raced after them as fast as they could!<p>

While Blaze chased after Swell and the Sol Emeralds, Sonic Spin Dashed into Mach & Gust, making them drop Gadget and his caged father, but Sonic caught them both!  
>"Can you get him outta there, kid?" He asked Gadget.<br>"Y-yeah..." The parrot boy replied.  
>"Cool." Said Sonic as he gave Gadget a thumbs-up.<br>"Wait, take these." Gadget said to Sonic, holding out a handful of small bombs.  
>"Uhh... okay." Sonic replied as he took them, and raced off.<p>

At that moment, Blaze was now right behind Swell, but just as she was about to attack, something grabbed her from behind!  
>"Heh. Thanks, guys." Swell said to Mach &amp; Gust.<br>"Uhh... we didn't do anything, Swell..." Mach replied via radio. Before Swell knew it, Sonic was ahead of her, and threw the bombs he got from Gadget at her, creating a big cloud of smoke!  
>"*cough cough* Where is that hedgehog?" Swell yelled, but she didn't find him at all. "Oh, well. Blaze is gone, and I have my Sol Em-<strong>NOOO!<strong>"  
>"Thank you, Sonic!" Shouted Blaze as Sonic approached the group WITH the three Sol Emeralds!<br>"C'mon, that was a piece of cake!" Sonic replied. At that moment, Gadget managed to get his father out of the cage.  
>"Ohhhh, that wasn't good for my back..." He said while stretching.<br>"Are you okay, Dad?" Asked Gadget.  
>"*chuckle* I'll be fine, son." His father replied while rubbing Gadget's head, before looking at Rad. "I suppose I have you to thank again, Radical?"<br>"Not this time, sir." Said Rad before pointing at the blue hedgehog, who was giving Blaze the three Sol Emeralds. "It was all Sonic here."  
>"Ahh, it's good to see that the Princess has control over her body..." Said Gadget's father, which confused Gadget.<br>"That means there's only two Sol Emeralds left, right?" Sonic asked.  
>"That's right." Answered Blaze, before looking up at the sky. "(Why are you fighting me like this, Swell? I thought we were friends...)"<p>

Meanwhile, Sir Galahad and Macho were leading Knuckles, TodStar and Julie-Su (they were carrying Meg-Le) towards Mercia.  
>"Not too much farther, fellow travellers!" Macho said to them. Suddenly, TodStar heard a scream not too far away...<br>"What the?" He asked out loud.  
>"What's wrong, TodStar?" Asked Knuckles. TodStar then ran off without a second thought. "Hey! Where're you going?"<br>"Just get Meg-Le to Mercia! I'll meet you there!" He shouted back. "(Whoever that was that screamed just then... they sounded like they were in trouble...)"

END OF CHAPTER

Emerald Counter:  
>Grey, Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Sol Emeralds - Sonic and Blaze<br>The other two Sol Emeralds - Eggman Nega


	15. Birds and Bunnie

_Episode 36_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>With help from two of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze managed to locate three more at a place called Machine Labyrinth. Little did they know that the Babylon (Sol) Rogues had beaten them to the punch, and had captured the island's professor and his son in exchange for the three Sol Emeralds. Fortunately, Sonic and Blaze managed to rescue them AND retrieve the Sol Emeralds, but 'Swell' isn't licked yet...<br>Back on Mobius, Galahad & Macho were leading Knuckles, Julie-Su and TodStar to Mercia, where an unconscious Meg-Le could get some medical treatment. Suddenly, TodStar heard a scream and raced off to find the source.  
>Can Sonic and Blaze find the last two Sol Emeralds, or will 'Swell' stop them in their tracks? Can TodStar find whoever screamed and save them? And can Julie-Su's sister recover from being De-Roboticized? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Fifthteen: Birds and Bunnie_

Within the small lab in the Machine Labyrinth, Sonic and Rad were helping Gadget's father walked, since he was trapped in a cage for quite a while...  
>"Ugh. Thank you, gentlemen." He told them.<br>"No problem." Sonic replied. "Mind introducin' yourself, though?"  
>"Of course! How rude of me. I am Professor Gizmo, one of the great minds of the Babylonians." Said the professor. Sonic was looking around all of a sudden...<br>"Hey... where're Blaze and Marine?" He asked. The other guys just shrugged.  
>Blaze was on the edge of the island with Marine.<br>"So Marine, are you willing to learn how to control your power?" She asked the young raccoon.  
>"Yeah!" Marine replied with joy.<br>"Very well." Said Blaze. "But in order to do that, you'll have to be patient, and listen to everything I say. All right?" Marine then nodded. Blaze then began instructing her on how to make their abilities come from the ground, while Sonic and Rad were talking with Gadget and his father.

Back outside Mercia, TodStar had arrived in an open valley...  
>"Grr... carn, where'd that scream come from?" He asked himself. Suddenly, he heard a scream that sounded similar to the one he heard before. "That's it. By that barn over there..." Before TodStar could get closer however, the barn suddenly exploded! When the smoke cleared, TodStar could see Eggman's Egg Mobile hovering above a machine of some sort. "Strewth... I'm not even here for an hour, and I'm already stopping Eggman!" He said as he ran towards the wrecked barn.<p>

At that moment, Blaze was trying to teach Marine how to meditate, but the raccoon girl was making it difficult! Meanwhile, Sonic was busy talking with Gadget's father...  
>"I see..." The professor said. "So you are hoping that the seven Sol Emeralds can get you back to your world..."<br>"Yeah..." Sonic replied. "But what I wanna know, is how come they're Babylon Rogues both here, _and_ back on Mobius?"  
>"So they survived..." The professor said to himself.<br>"Dad?" Asked Gadget, somewhat curious.  
>"Professor?" Asked Rad &amp; Sonic.<br>"Long ago, the Babylonians were a proud, technological race." Gizmo told the boys. "Vlad Vulture and myself had been studying our kind while practicing medicine for many years, until he chose to deceive me..."  
>"How so?" Asked Rad.<br>"It took me a long time to find out, but I had discovered that Vlad had been infecting many Babylonians within a village with a disease that I could not identify..." Gizmo replied. "...one of the people infected was Gadget's mother..." He paused for a moment to console himself before speaking anymore, making Sonic & Rad a little uncomfortable... "...anyway, it turned out that Vlad had been working with a madman by the name of Talon the Owl. When I heard of this treachery, I told the Babylon High Council, and they eventually captured both Vlad and Talon, and sealed them within part of Sky Babylon, which is that floating island up there." As the professor said that, he pointed up to an island floating in the sky, much like Angel Island back on Mobius, only it looked a little more high-tech.  
>"So... what's that have to do with the Babylon Rogues on Mobius?" Asked Sonic.<br>"Somehow, Vlad figured out that Sky Babylon was a port for a ship, and the part they were sealed in was the ship!" Gizmo replied. "Before my very eyes, Sky Babylon was ripped apart, and while one half stayed floating in the sky, the half that Vlad and Talon were sealed in blasted off into space!"  
>"And you're saying that those two somehow made it to Mobius?" Sonic asked again, and Prof. Gizmo nodded, which got Sonic thinking...<p>

Meanwhile, at the destroyed barn outside Mercia, Eggman had his Egg Mobile holding onto a teenage Mobian rabbit girl, who was wearing a pink tube-top, a brown cowboy hat & jacket and blue denim pants.  
>"Hey! Y'all better let me go!" She warned as she was waving her legs and left arm (Eggman was holding her right arm).<br>"Hee hee hee. And why should I do that?" Eggman asked. Before the rabbit could reply, a Chaos Spear was thrown at the back of the Egg Mobile, causing it to drop the rabbit into the hole on top of the machine!  
>"Oh, <strong>crud!<strong>" Yelled the voice of a green echidna that made Eggman laugh.  
>"*cackle* Why thank you, TodStar." He said as the rabbit screamed out in pain. "With your help, this farm-girl shall become my latest victim of Roboticization!"<br>"I don't think so, Yolk-head! Chaos... SPEAR!" TodStar replied before a Chaos Spear at the machine, but it didn't seem to do much, except leave a mark.  
>"HA! Is that the best you can do?" Asked Eggman. TodStar merely shook his head before he leapt up into the sky, twirling, while his right hand was set ablaze. TodStar then grabbed his right arm with his left hand, held his right hand up high as he curled up into a ball and started spinning down towards the machine (sort of like Sonic's Spin Dash). When TodStar hit the machine with his Flaming Spin Dash, he bounced up to the rabbit and used Chaos Control to help her escape before the machine exploded! Before Eggman could escape though, TodStar had warped above him. "You..."<br>"...and I thought you were happy to see me..." TodStar teased while winding up a firey punch. His attack sent Eggman flying whilst screaming!

When TodStar landed on the ground, he fell to his knees and started panting.  
>"Oh, mah stars!" Screamed the rabbit as she look herself over: Her left arm and both her legs were now Roboticized! "What in the Realm of Iblis did that guy <strong>do<strong> to me?"  
>"Ngh. Looks to me like you've been Roboticized." TodStar replied as he got up and walked towards her.<br>"Roboticized? Are y'all saying ah'm a robot now?"  
>"Uhh..." TodStar said while looking her over. "...I'm gonna say HALF. You're lucky I could hear you screamin'. Otherwise you'd be <span>all<span> robot by now!"  
>"Well, ah guess ah owe you one." Said the rabbit. "Ah'm Bunnie, by the way."<br>"TodStar, of the Freedom Fighters." This information made Bunnie get a little excited.  
>"Y'all are one of the Freedom Fighters?" She asked him.<br>"Uhh, yeah?" Bunnie then hugged TodStar without hesitation. "Bunnie. Bunnie! Robot arm!" He said while choking.  
>"Oh! Ah'm sorry." She replied as she released TodStar. "Guess ah don't know mah own strength yet *nervous chuckle*..." Bunnie then led TodStar to a house near the wrecked barn.<p>

Back in the Sol Zone, Blaze was leaving flames around the area that Marine could put out.  
>"HA! Done!" Marine yelled in satisfaction as she doused the last flame.<br>"Your reflexes are still too slow, Marine." Blaze told the raccoon while shaking her head. "Perhaps I should have my flames come at you..."  
>"You're pullin' my chain, right?" Marine nervously asked. Blaze only responded by smirking, and having a flame appear in her hand.<br>Within Prof. Gizmo's lab, Sonic was a little confused about Gizmo's story, while Marine was running away from Blaze in a panic outside!  
>"Hold on. How long ago did those two split Sky Babylon in half?" He asked.<br>"Last time I checked, it was about 100 or so years ago. Why?" Gizmo asked back.  
>"Oh, I dunno." Sonic sarcastically replied. "Maybe cause I don't think lil' Gadget over there'd remember somethin' like this!"<br>"It is understandable why you came to that conclusion." Gadget said to Sonic. "What I didn't learn until recently was that Father and I were placed in stasis after Vlad and Talon disappeared. Although I still don't know why."  
>"Nor do I, son." Said Gizmo. "Nor do I. However, I do know why we were released from stasis."<br>"Really?" Asked Rad, suddenly curious.  
>"I was released because the royal family needed help containing Iblis." Gizmo replied before looking at Blaze. "And it appears that the Fire Jewel is a success."<br>"Well, mostly..." Sonic pointed out, which got Gizmo's attention.  
>"What do you mean?" He asked Sonic.<br>"Well, from what I've seen, Iblis doesn't mean to cause all that destruction..." Sonic replied. "...maybe with Blaze's own flames, Iblis' power's become too great for her to control, I dunno." This made Gizmo look back at Blaze, who was teaching Marine how to meditate once more... and still failing!  
>"(That poor girl...)" Gizmo thought.<p>

At that moment, Knuckles and Julie-Su were watching over her sister, Meg-Le, while sitting near a lake in Mercia.  
>"One question, Galahad..." Knuckles asked the armored silver hedgehog. "Why are we <span>here<span>, instead of some medical bay?"  
>"Because the Lady of Never Lake can perform miracles." Galahad replied as footsteps were heard.<br>"Hmph. I wouldn't call them miracles, Galahad." Said a voice similar to Shadow's.  
>"Lancelot." Was all Galahad could say.<br>"Besides, with the constant mayhem that has plauged Mercia for the past few years, she is in no condition to help this monstrosity." Hearing this, Julie-Su got up and stared Lancelot in the face.  
>"How <strong>dare<strong> you talk about my sister like that!" She yelled at him.  
>"Don't push me, echidna." Warned Lancelot, holding his ground.<br>"Your presance here is unessessary, Lancelot..." Said a voice that resembled Amy's. It also made Lancelot bowed before the lake.  
>"Forgive us for disturbing your peace, milady, but these travellers come with an injured Mobian who could use your touch." Said Galahad as he also bowed. Before anyone knew it, part of the lake had formed into a Mobian that looked like Amy, only she was wearing a light blue dress.<br>"...Amy?" Knuckles asked her, but she shook her head.  
>"I am Nimue, the Lady of Never Lake." She replied with the voice they heard earlier as she knelt down to Meg-Le. She then placed her hands above Meg-Le's forehead and stomach, and some form of energy seeped out of her hands and into Meg-Le's forehead and stomach. "That is all I can do for her right now." Nimue told them. "However, it would be best to leave her here for a week or so."<br>"Well Knux, you can't stay here that long..." Julie-Su told her boyfriend.  
>"What? Why?" He asked her.<br>"Hello? You're competing in the EX World Grand Prix in a few days!"  
>"Oh, right! If you see TodStar, tell him I'm in Station Square!" Knuckles shouted as he ran off.<br>"Once I find Macho, I am going to continue my search for the Knights of Mercia." Said Galahad.  
>"I have actually heard from Percival..." Nimue told Galahad. "She has found Sir Lamorak, and is returning with him."<br>"That's great news." Galahad said with joy. "Now we just have to find Gawain, and the Knights of Mercia shall be together once more!"  
>"Actually, you can find him up on Angel Island." Julie-Su pointed out.<br>"And how do you know that?"  
>"Knuckles found him up there. He says he's living there now."<br>"Thank you, ma'am. Now I must find Macho." Galahad then ran off to find his apprentice.

END OF CHAPTER


	16. Station Square Street Fight!

_Episode 37 - Chapter Sixteen: Station Square Street Fight!_

A few days had passed since TodStar saved Bunnie from Eggman (mostly), and in the Overlander city of Station Square, there are many humans either walking along the sidewalks or driving through the streets that surrounded the skyscrapers. Among the Overlanders were Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat.  
>"Are you sure about walking around here, Shadow?" Rouge asked the Ultimate Lifeform. "You're still wanted by GUN, and their base is nearby."<br>"So? With my power, no one would even try to call GUN to capture me." Shadow replied. Rouge just shrugged. However, neither of them were unaware that a Mobian dog was following them, silently growling...  
>"If you say so, Shadow..." Said Rouge. "I just think you should take it easy after that mess in Chun-nan."<br>"Whatever. Is Omega preparing for his race tomorrow?"  
>"You got me. I haven't seen him for awhi- Shadow?" She was inturrupted when Shadow put his hand in front of her stomach. "What is it?"<br>"I'm sensing something..." He replied, though he was not quite sure himself.

Suddenly, a Mobian dog leapt at Shadow! Shadow tried to use Chaos Control to escape, but it didn't work for some reason, and the dog tackled him!  
>"Shadow!" Rouge cried before Shadow kicked the dog away from him. The Mobian dog was wearing a sleeveless brown jacket, baggy black pants, grey socks and dark blue shoes (similar to Knuckles', complete with the yellow stripe). Shadow could clearly see the labrador's muscles!<br>"What the?" He asked himself as he saw the dog on all fours, growling ferociously at Shadow. This had started to attract some attention for passer's-by. "Why are you attacking me?" Shadow asked the dog.  
>"*growl* I knew you wouldn't remember me, Shadow." The dog angrily replied, that startled Shadow.<br>"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Shadow asked again.  
>"My name is Patrick." Said the dog. "I've been waiting many years for this moment... the day that I can finally exact my vengance on you, Shadow the Hedgehog!"<br>"Vengance? I've done nothing to you! So why are you doing this?" Patrick didn't answer. He just growled and dashed towards Shadow as fast as he could! Shadow tried to escape using Chaos Control again, but it still wouldn't work! "What?" Just before Patrick rammed him, Shadow leapt out of harm's way.

Meanwhile, back in Mercia, TodStar arrived in the Kingdom of Mercia with his new friend Bunnie Rabbot (she pronounces her last name Rab-BOH).  
>"So, this is the Kingdom of Mercia..." Said TodStar.<br>"Sho 'nuff." Bunnie replied. "The Knights of Mercia are havin' a hard time keepin' this place for the King."  
>"How do you know?"<br>"Dame Percival's one of mah best friends." Before they could progress any further, a small red Chao flew past him.  
>"A Chao?" TodStar asked as it flew away from him and Bunnie. "What's it doing so far away from the Chao Garden?" The Chao then started flying towards Never Lake. "Hey, come back, little guy!"<br>"Y'all come back now, ya hear?" Bunnie shouted as she and TodStar chased after the Chao...

Back in Station Square, Shadow still had problems with his Chaos Powers while fighting Patrick the Dog.  
>"Chaos..." Shadow yelled as he prepared to throw a Chaos Spear at Patrick.<br>"Ha! Just try it, Shadow!" Patrick challenged, standing a fair distance away from the Ultimate Lifeform.  
>"...SPEAR!" As the Chaos Spear got closer, Patrick didn't move an inch, which made the people watching get a little worried. But as the Chaos Spear got within five feet of the labrador, it evaporated! "What? Why are my Chaos Powers useless against you?" Asked Shadow as the crowd sighed with relief.<br>"Heh. All because of what you did to me 20 years ago!" Patrick replied, but he could see that Shadow was still confused. That's when Patrick started to sigh with sorrow, and hang his head. "I was just an ordinary puppy, born into an Overlander family."  
>"You were?" Shadow asked, and Patrick nodded.<br>"Yeah. My life with that little boy and his parents was the sweetest..." He continued, as he remembered all the times his owners played with him as a puppy. "...but then YOU escaped from that military base and changed everything!"  
>"Me?" Shadow asked. "How is it my fault?"<br>"While **you** were running away from GUN's troops, I was playing with my owners' son..." Patrick told them as he thought back to the event that changed him...

"Whoa... slow down, Pat! I can't keep up!" Said the boy as Patrick (as a puppy) happily barked back. Before they could run any further though, Shadow skidded into view, wearing a brown cloak. The sight of the black hedgehog scared the boy slightly, but Patrick was curious... "Uhh, Pat? Can you come back to me? Pat? Heel!"  
>"What?" Shadow asked himself before he caught a glimpse of the adorable labrador puppy looking up at him. "Uhh... down. Go away!"<br>"There he is!" Shouted a GUN soldier as they all aimed their guns at Shadow.  
>"Grr... Chaos..." Shadow yelled as he began charging up energy, making Patrick run away from him, and the GUN soldiers start shooting at Shadow, but have no effect. "...<strong>BLAST!<strong>" An explosion of Chaos Energy that killed all of the GUN soldiers followed that. And while Patrick was caught in the Chaos Blast, he didn't evaporate like the GUN soldiers... he wasn't even killed by the attack! His body slowly morphed into a Mobian form of himself!  
>"Ugh. Huh? I can... talk?" Patrick asked himself with his young boy voice, before looking at his new hands. "Ah! What happened to my paws?"<br>"Patrick?" The boy called out for his lost dog. "Patrick!"  
>"*happy gasp* Jack! I'm here, buddy!" Patrick shouted as he revealed himself to the boy. But Jack wasn't so happy to see him. In fact he was quite scared of the Mobian puppy. Before Patrick could say anything, his owner's son just ran away from him in fear, making Patrick quite sad.<br>"...and I was so upset that I ran as far away as I could!" Patrick told Shadow. "The next thing I knew I was in the Downunda Orphanage."  
>"Wait. That little dog was you?" Asked Shadow, still unsure what he had just heard. This made Patrick so mad that he leapt at Shadow again! Shadow managed to avoid Patrick's attack by jumping out of harm's way. "(Now I get it...)" He thought. "(My Chaos Blast must have caused Patrick to mutate. It not only turned him into a Mobian, but it must have given him the ability to cancel out Chaos Powers around him!)"<br>"Prepare for death, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Patrick shouted as he ran towards Shadow.  
>"Grr. You leave me no choice..." Shadow replied before he ran towards Patrick, as Rouge stood there, looking worried about her friend.<p>

At that moment, Knuckles had found where the contestants for the EX World Grand Prix were staying: A rather large hotel.  
>"Attention all contestants..." Said Eggman via loudspeaker in the conference room, where all the racers had gathered. "...while accomadations here at the Ring Plaza Hotel are paid for, you will be billed for whatever food you consume during your stay here. Thank you."<br>"Hmph. Couldn't afford to give us the 'All Expenses Paid' pass, could you Eggman?" Knuckles asked.  
>"Not that I need it." Said Elias, as he walked up to Knuckles. "Tell you what Guardian, whatever you eat or drink while you're here is on me."<br>"Whoa. Uh, thanks, Your Highness." Knuckles told the King of Knothole, taken aback by his offer.  
>"Don't mention it." Elias replied. "And call me Elias."<br>"Knuckles! About time you got here!" Vector called out to his friend as he and Tails walked up to the Guardian.  
>"We were starting to get a little worried." The two-tailed fox pointed out. "What happened?"<br>"TodStar's back."  
>"WHAT? Where is he?" Tails started moving his head left and right, searching for his friend.<br>"Hopefully in Mercia, looking after Julie-Su." Knux replied. As they talked, Jet and Wave were staring at them...  
>"You haven't done anything to his Gear this time, have you?" The green hawk asked the purple swallow.<br>"*sigh* No Jet, I haven't..." Wave replied.  
>"Good, 'cause you don't want another punishment, do you?" Jet asked again, which made Wave slightly scared of Jet.<br>"No. No, I don't." Wave replied.

Standing near the exit was the echidna girl who called herself 'Lien-Da'. She was overlooking everyone else in the room.  
>"Okay... who do I need to protect Dad from tomorrow?" She asked herself as she looked around. "Definately that green hedgehog... It was him that turned Dad into Enerjak, after all... I'm not sure about those robots, though... Dad could take that smaller one, no problem. And I think the larger one's affiliated with Uncle TodStar somehow... which leaves the Babylon Rogues... I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow..." She was just about to leave when...<br>"Hey, Lien-Da! Wait up!" Knuckles called out to her.  
>"Oh hi Da-uhh, Knuckles." She said to him.<br>"So... you and me finally get to race each other..."  
>"Looks like it."<br>"How 'bout we make a bet? Out of the two of us in tomorrow's race, loser buys the winner this." Knuckles then revealed a poster with a quad-bike called the Land Breaker (Knux's vehicle from Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing).  
>"All right. You're on." 'Lien-Da' replied as she shook Knuckles' hand.<p>

Meanwhile, Shadow was still attempting to block all of Patrick's attacks, but he felt weak without his Chaos Powers.  
>"Yah! Feeling tired, Shadow? I sure hope so..." Patrick teased as he rammed Shadow into the ground!<br>"Psst! Shadow!" Whispered Rouge while Shadow got to his knees.  
>"...huh?" Shadow asked as Rouge slid a blaster of some sort to him. It resembled a laser cannon from movies, however there was something alien about it, as parts of the blaster were moving... almost like it had a heartbeat, or something. Patrick was closing fast, so Shadow took a chance, and fired the blaster. From it came a pink orb of energy that moved at an impressive speed. Shadow's shot hit it's mark, as Patrick fell to the ground in pain, making the crowd stare at Shadow.<br>"Come on!" He yelled as he grabbed Rouge and ran away.  
>"Grr... rrgh? WHERE IS-?" Patrick asked before he heard...<br>"Chaos... Control!"  
>"<strong>NO!<strong>" Patrick screamed, as he realized that Shadow was at a safe enough distance to use Chaos Control. "GRRR... I'll get you one of these days, Shadow. I swear it. **I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!**"

END OF CHAPTER


	17. Station Square Street Race Pt1

_Episode 38_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>TodStar &amp; his new friend Bunnie arrived in the Kingdom of Mercia, only to find a small red Chao flying away from them. Thinking that it should be back in the Chao Garden outside Mercia, TodStar &amp; Bunnie chase after the Chao.<br>In Station Square, Shadow is attacked by a Mobian dog by the name of Patrick, who claimed that Shadow mutated him at a young age. Before Shadow could get seriously hurt in his fight with Patrick, Rouge handed him a weird-looking blaster that he used to disable the dog long enough for Shadow to escape!  
>Meanwhile, the last group of competitors of the EX World Grand Prix had gathered in a hotel in Station Square, where Knuckles made a bet with 'Lien-Da', and informed Vector &amp; Tails of TodStar's return to the present.<br>Who will win the last Heat of Round 2? Who is Patrick the Dog? Can Shadow make up for his mistake? Can TodStar & Bunnie catch that Chao before it flies somewhere dangerous? And can Nimue help Julie-Su's sister Meg-Le recover from her injuries? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Seventeen: Station Square Street Race! (Part One)_

The eve of the EX World Grand Prix, Shadow and Rouge had arrived at a dark alley in Station Square.  
>"Who was that guy?" Shadow asked himself, but (unintentionally) loud enough for Rouge to hear.<br>"He's a GUN agent." She replied, which got Shadow's attention. "I've worked with him before."  
>"Why didn't you say something?"<br>"Because I needed to lure you here before he killed you."  
>"Lure me? What're you talking abo-UGH!" Before Shadow could finish his question, he was knocked unconscious by an GUN soldier!<br>"Good work, Agent Rouge." Said the soldier, before he dragged Shadow into the darkness.  
>"...I'm sorry, Shadow..." She said softly. "I didn't want to bring you back here..."<p>

At that moment, back in Mercia, a red Chao had arrived at Never Lake, where Nimue and a sleepy Julie-Su were watching over her sister, Meg-Le. The Chao then flew over to Meg-Le, which was when Julie-Su freaked out.  
>"Hey! Get away from her!" She shrieked, but the Chao didn't listen, and it landed on Meg-Le's stomach, waking her up!<br>"Wh-what the...?" She asked as she sat up, looking at the Chao.  
>"M-Meg! You're awake!" Julie-Su exclaimed.<br>"Julie-Su..." Meg-Le as she looked at her sister, before looking back at the Chao, then at her own hands. "...what happened to me?"  
>"You somehow lost your link to the Eggman Empire, which made you De-Roboticize." Meg-Le was shocked to hear that.<br>"What? Dr. Eggman rejected me?" She asked, and Julie-Su nodded. Meg-Le then armed her dreadlock cannons, looking quite angry. "He's gonna pay for this."  
>"Relax, Meg." Julie-Su told her as the Chao was flying around Meg-Le. "You've been asleep for almost a week now."<br>"*giggle* I think someone wants you to be their friend..." Said Nimue, talking about the Chao, before TodStar and Bunnie showed up.  
>"There you are!" TodStar exclaimed.<br>"Oh mah stars!" Shouted Bunnie, as she bowed before Nimue.  
>"Uhh, Bunnie? What'cha doin'?" Asked TodStar, looking confused.<br>"Not bein' rude to the Lady of Never Lake." She replied. When TodStar looked up, he saw a familiar face...  
>"Amy?" He asked, but she shook her head.<br>"I am Nimue, the Lady of Never Lake." She replied, which made TodStar bow.  
>"*giggle* Knux did the same thing..." Julie-Su pointed out. Meg-Le was suddenly staring at TodStar. Remebering her mission, she assumed a fighter stance, and armed her dreadlock cannons. TodStar then made a Chaos Spear appear in his left hand as he assumed a fighter stance, aswell.<br>"Meg, what're you doing?" Julie-Su shouted at her sister.  
>"My mission is to eliminate TodStar the Echidna." Meg-Le replied. "I must complete my mission." Bunnie suddenly stepped in front of TodStar, while changing her Roboticized hand into a cannon of some sort, which shocked TodStar.<br>"Y'all want the TodStar? Ya gotta get through me, first!" She warned Meg-Le.  
>"You don't have to complete your mission now, Meg." Julie-Su said as she got closer to her sister. "Eggman rejected you, remember?" Meg-Le suddenly looked at Julie-Su, then lowered her dreadlock cannons. TodStar made his Chaos Spear evaporate, while Bunnie changed her cannon back into a hand.<br>"Sorry about that." She said to them. "It's just weird, not having to obey Eggman."  
>"You'll get used to it." Julie-Su told her as she pur her arm around her.<br>"So, what are you going to name your Chao friend?" Nimue asked Meg-Le.  
>"How 'bout Ruby?" Suggested TodStar. Meg-Le then smiled.<br>"Yeah. Ruby it is." She said as she grabbed the Chao and hugged it, making a heart appear above the Chao's head.

The next day, the competitors and crowd had gathered in Station Square for the next race of the EX World Grand Prix.  
>"Greetings, race fans!" Eggman said via loudspeaker. "It's time for final Heat of Round 2! Who shall triumph today?"<br>"Will it be one of the boss's creations, E-10000R, Scourge the Hedgehog, or E-123 Omega?" Orbot asked the audience.  
>"Yo, what about Jet &amp; Wave of the Babylon Rogues?" Asked Cubot. "They've got it in the bag, fer sure!"<br>"Heh, I may not be fond of that Eggman, but you gotta like the way that robot thinks." Jet whispered to Wave before she nodded.  
>"With my luck, either Tails of the Freedom Fighters or Knuckles &amp; Vector of the Chaotix will win this race." Eggman pointed out.<br>"Hey! Like the way you think, Eggman!" Shouted Vector, which made the doctor a little grumpy...  
>"I think that King Elias has a fair chance..." Said Orbot.<br>"Nah, I think that Lien-Da girl's gonna cheat somehow..." Cubot pointed out, which made 'Lien-Da' scoff and fold her arms.  
>"Just start the countdown." Eggman told his lackeys. "I'm eager to see who will make it to the semi-finals!"<br>"5..." E-10000R and Omega stared at each other before focusing on the track.  
>"4..." Knuckles and 'Lien-Da' looked at each other with a smirk before focusing on the track.<br>"3..." Tails angrily looked at Wave before focusing on the track.  
>"2..." Both Vector &amp; Jet had a look of determination on their faces.<br>"1..." Scourge and Elias gave each other the stink eye before focusing on the track.  
>"GO!"<p>

And so, the race began with Jet zooming away from the pack, with Scourge close behind him!  
>"Yah!" Tails shouted as he whipped an extension cord at Wave's Gear. The cord managed to tie around her board.<br>"Huh?" She exclaimed before looking back at Tails, who had a smirk on his face. "What do you think you're-"  
>"Yoink!" Said Tails as he yanked back on the cord, making Wave fall back behind Tails! Scourge was trying to pass Jet, but the hawk wasn't making it easy.<br>"HA! You're gonna have to do better than that, spiny!" Jet teased.  
>"Okay, how 'bout <strong>this?<strong>" Scourge replied before Spin Dashing into Jet, making him fly up high before falling back to 3rd place! Omega was in 2nd, and he had targeted Scoruge.  
>"TARGET AQUIRED." He stated. "SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG IDENTIFIED. COMMENCING ATTACK." Omega then fired a missile, which missed. Scourge suddenly turned around, and Spin Dashed into Omega, causing him to fall off his PowerPlayer bike, and allowed Jet to take the lead!<br>"Dah hahahaha! And with that strange twist of events, Scourge has knocked Omega out of the World Grand Prix!" Eggman announced. From the road he was now kneeling on, Omega watched the other racers pass as he shaked his robotic fist. E-10000R was now closing on Scourge, but Knuckles punched the robot before it could land a hit! Scourge looked kinda confused when he looked back and saw the Guardian.  
>"You're mine, and that's all there is to it." He coldly told the green hedgehog. Knuckles was unaware that E-10000R was closing in on him, and Scourge didn't bother telling him. Before the robot could land a hit though, 'Lien-Da' threw a Chaos Spear at E-10000R before zooming past Knuckles!<br>"Gotta keep up!" She shouted to the Guardian as E-10000R suddenly exploded.  
>"Hey! No fair!" Knuckles yelled back at her. As Knuckles tried his best to catch up to 'Lien-Da', Eggman placed E-10000R in the 'Disqualified' list.<p>

A little further back, Vector and Elias were watching Tails and Wave having a sword-like fight with spanners.  
>"Uhh... should we break 'em up?" Vector asked the King.<br>"No." Elias replied. "Let's just see if we can pass them." Vector and Elias approached Tails and Wave slowly, only to be stopped by two spanners quite close to their faces. Elias then broke them up with his sword, creating an opening. "Now, Vector!" Both Elias and Vector managed to zoom between Tails and Wave, who both shrugged before fighting each other again!

Back at the front of the pack, Jet realized that the track goes through a parking tower!  
>"Ah, yes." Said Eggman via loudspeaker. "I 'neglected' to mention that on this course, you will need to go through and reach the top of the parking tower before moving on."<br>"That's not gonna stop me!" Jet pointed out. Scourge had an evil grin on his face.  
>"Oh, I dunno..." He said sarcastically, before Spin Dashing into a pillar at the bottom of the tower, causing the whole building to rumble...<br>"Whoa! What the..?" Jet asked himself as he started to wobble around. "What's going on down there?" Scourge suddenly spun passed Jet as both of them leapt off of the tower roof. Both Jet and Scourge looked back and saw the tower start to come crumbling down. Jet was shocked, while Scourge's evil grin was showing again.  
>"What in the Realm of Iblis is Scourge doing to my raceway?" Eggman asked as he, his lackeys, and the audience witnessed aswell. Tails and Wave stopped in front of the tower as it had been completely destroyed.<br>"Did you see anyone get out?" Tails asked Wave.  
>"Only Jet and that Scourge guy..." The purple swallow replied.<br>"Knuckles... Vector... Elias..." Said Tails as he and Wave looked at the rubble before them, wondering if anyone who entered survived...

END OF CHAPTER


	18. Station Square Street Race Pt2

_Episode 39_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Rouge lured Shadow into a dark alley where he was knocked unconscious and captured by GUN! "I'm sorry, Shadow."<br>Meanwhile in Mercia, a Chao managed to wake up Meg-Le, and after a stand-off between her and TodStar, they made peace with each other and named the Chao Ruby.  
>The next day, the final Heat of the EX World Grand Prix in Station Square had begun, and E-10000R &amp; Omega have already been eliminated. When he arrived at the tallest parking tower at Station Square, Scourge had broken one of the pillars, which made the tower crumble to the ground with the majority of the racers inside it! While Jet &amp; Scourge escaped the destruction, Tails &amp; Wave arrived to witness the destruction of the tower.<br>How will Tails and Wave progress through the race? Can Jet beat Scourge, or will that hedgehog use more trickery to beat the Legendary Wind Master? Did anyone survive? And what happened to Shadow? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Eighteen: Station Square Street Race! (Part Two)_

Shadow awakened to not only find himself tied to a chair, but he also wasn't wearing his Inhibitor Rings, and the light above him was the only light on in the room.  
>"Where am I?" He asked loudly before closing his eyes and concentrating... "Chaos... CONTROL!" ...but nothing happened. "What?"<br>"*snicker* You can't escape me this time, Shadow..." Said a voice that Shadow recognized.  
>"Patrick? Show yourself!" Demanded the Ultimate Lifeform.<br>"Calm down, Patrick." Said a voice unknown to Shadow. However unlike Patrick, this one showed his face: An Overlander wearing a military uniform. What was unique about him was that his left eye was brown, yet his right eye was blue. "It's been a long time... Shadow."  
>"Wha? Who are you?" Shadow asked. "And do you know my name?"<br>"I am Commander Abraham Tower." The Overlander replied. "I am the head of the Guardian Units of the Nation. Just like I was 20 years ago..." This information shocked Shadow.

At that moment, back at the rubble that was the tallest parking tower in Station Square, Tails and Wave were just staring at it, wondering whether anyone who entered was still alive...  
>"Man... who would do something like this?" Wave asked. Tails spotted Jet &amp; Scourge moving further away.<br>"From what Knuckles told me about him, I bet it was Scourge." Said Tails. Jet and Scourge were just about to land on a road below them, a flash of light suddenly appeared in front of them.  
>"What the...?" Jet asked himself.<br>"Grr... someone escaped..." Scourge grumbled.  
>"...<strong>CONTROL!<strong>" Shouted a female voice. A flash blinded Jet & Scourge. When the flash faded, Knuckles and 'Lien-Da' appeared before the hawk and the hedgehog!  
>"Whew! Thanks for the save, Lien-Da!" Knuckles told her, before she nodded. "But that doesn't mean I'm goin' easy on you!"<br>"Heh. I wouldn't expect you to!" 'Lien-Da' replied.  
>"Oh-ho! It seems that Knuckles and Lien-Da escaped from the destruction of the tower, and have taken the lead!" Announced Eggman, which made Tails happy, until he heard rumbling coming from the rubble... it was Vector, punching his way out, and Elias was right behind him!<br>"All RIGHT!" Tails cheered as he and Wave started moving over the rubble to catch up.

Back the dark room, Shadow was staring up at Commander Tower with a look of confusion.  
>"So... you were in charge here when I escaped?" He asked.<br>"Yes..." Tower replied. "I also know of the spy who set you free... and she was punished for her actions..."  
>"How so?" Shadow asked, still curious after all these years.<br>"My punishment was to find you..." Said a voice all too familiar to Shadow. "...and to bring you back here." From the shadows, Rouge emerged, which made Shadow look away from her in disgust. "Shadow..."  
>"Listen up, Shadow. I have a proposition for you..." Said Tower. Shadow still had his head turned away, and his eyes closed. "I am willing to dismiss all of your charges, including your escape all those years ago..." This caught Shadow's attention.<br>"...What's the catch?" He asked.  
>"In order to be cleared of all charges, you must join GUN, and become an agent, much like your friend Rouge." Tower replied, which made Shadow glare at the bat. "However, if at any point you choose to disobey a direct order, we will come for you."<br>"...fine. I'm in." Said Shadow. "But only if our friend Omega is my partner."  
>"Very well." Commander Tower replied as he not only untied Shadow from the chair, but also handed him his Inhibitor Rings. "I know that you will serve us well." He said as he saluted Shadow.<br>"(If it'll help me fulfil Maria's wish, so be it.)" Shadow thought as he saluted the Commander.

Soon Knuckles, 'Lien-Da', Jet and Scourge came to a section of the course that lead into traffic!  
>"Oooooh hohoho! Oh yes, our racers will have to navigate their way through a traffic jam if they want to finish this race!" Eggman announced as cars, buses and trucks were honking their horns. Knuckles was careful, and managed to zoom in between the cars. 'Lien-Da' simply used Chaos Control to avoid them. Jet just jumped from car to car, ticking off a few drivers...<br>"Hey, I just this got car waxed!"  
>"Great. Another paint job I gotta do!"<br>"That's cool, Mom!"  
>"No, it's not, sweetie. These people are just punks that you don't wanna mess with." Unlike the rest of the racers, Scourge didn't care about the Overlanders as he Spin Dashed through the pile-up! Vector, Elias, Tails and Wave managed to move through the wreckage without any problems.<p>

"Ahh... here's the last part of the course..." Said Eggman, pointing at a ramp that had a railing that lead to the finish line, and a trail of Dash Rings that also lead there.  
>"Hey! What about those who use Power to play?" Asked an angry Knuckles, referring to himself and Vector.<br>"Hang on tight, OK?" 'Lien-Da' told Knuckles as she grabbed his hand before jumping on the rail that Jet and Scourge was already grinding on. Tails had Vector hold on to his Gear while he spun his tails around in order to reach the Dash Rings. Elias and Wave had no trouble reaching the Dash Rings, but Tails and Vector made it eventually.  
>"Knuckles?" 'Lien-Da' asked as they were closing on Scourge.<br>"Do it!" Knux replied. 'Lien-Da' then started swinging Knuckles back and forth. Soon, 'Lien-Da' managed to swing Knuckles up high enough so he could punch Scourge off of the rail!  
>"NOOOO..." He screamed as he fell down below.<br>"All right!" Knux cheered. "Thanks, Lien-Da!"  
>"Heh. Happy to help." She replied. Not long after that, Jet jumped off of the rail, and zoomed past the finish line.<br>"And once again, Jet is the winner!" Eggman announced as Jet looked at a certain near-Mobian in the crowd.  
>"How's that taste, lynx-bot?" He said to himself before looking back at his competition. Elias made to the finish line next, but he was quickly followed by 'Lien-Da' and Knuckles.<br>"Ohh, darn it!" Knuckles shouted as 'Lien-Da' just beat him to the finish line. "Well, I guess I owe you the Land Breaker."  
>"Nah. You take it." 'Lien-Da' replied as Wave had just beaten Tails and Vector. "You need it more than I do."<br>"Okay. Thanks." Said Knuckles, feeling a little confused. While everyone racing had crossed the finish line, there was a red fox who was waiting for someone to appear...  
>"C'mon Scourge... where are you?" She asked softly, before the results for the race appeared:<p>

Results for Round 2 Heat 2:  
>1st: Jet the Hawk +10 Rider Points<br>2nd: King Elias Acorn +8 RPs  
>3rd: 'Lien-Da' +7 RPs<br>4th: Knuckles the Echidna +6 RPs  
>5th: Wave the Swallow +5 RPs<br>6th: Miles 'Tails' Prower +4 RPs  
>7th: Vector the Crocodile +3 RPs<br>DNF: Scourge the Hedgehog +0 RPs  
>DNF: E-10000R +0 RPs<br>DNF: E-123 Omega +0 RPs

Seeing the results, the fox decided to leap from the stands, and run away from the announcement.  
>"Don't worry Scourge..." She said as she ran. "I'll find you..."<br>"Attention, competitors and racing fans alike." Said Eggman as the majority of the World Grand Prix entrants had gathered. "Here are the standings after both rounds of competition. Bear in mind that only the Top Ten shall make it to the semi-finals..."

Standings after Round 2:  
><strong>1st: Jet the Hawk 20 Rider Points<br>2nd: Amy Rose 18 RPs  
>2nd: Nicole the LynxGizoid 18 RPs  
>4th: Knuckles the Echidna 14 RPs<br>5th: Mighty the Armadillo 13 RPs  
>5th: Shadow the Hedgehog 13 RPs<br>5th: 'Lien-Da' 13 RPs  
>8th: Wave the Swallow 10 RPs<br>9th: King Elias Acorn 9 RPs  
>9th: Shade 9 RPs<strong>  
>11th: E-123 Omega 7 RPs<br>12th: Metal Sonic 6 RPs  
>12th: Sir Lamorak the Hawk 6 RPs<br>14th: Vector the Crocodile 5 RPs  
>14th: Mina Mongoose 5 RPs<br>14th: Storm the Albatross 5 RPs  
>17th: Miles 'Tails' Prower 4 RPs<br>17th: Scourge the Hedgehog 4 RPs  
>19th: E-10000B 2 RPs<br>20th: E-10000R 1 RP

"Excellent! We now have our semi-finalists!" Eggman cheered, as did the audience, and the Mobians who made it to the Top Ten. "Now that the Top Ten have been decided, the Rider Point system is obsolete, as you will all need to compete to win. Your next challenge is within Castle Mercia in one week, and only five of you shall make it to the Grand Final Round. See you all then!" Eggman then took off in his Egg Mobile up to the Egg Carrier floating above them.  
>"All right! We made it, Nicole!" Amy cheered as she and Nicole jumped up and down in excitement.<br>"I know, I can't believe it!" Nicole replied, as she was just as giddy as Amy.  
>"We made it, Mighty!" Knux shouted in joy as he and Mighty smacked each other's fist.<br>"Yeah! We're gonna take it all the way!" The armadillo added.  
>"You might not've made it if it weren't for me." Said 'Lien-Da' as she walked up to them.<br>"Yeah. Thanks again, Lien-Da." Said the Guardian. "But hey, you made it too."  
>"Yeah, and this time, you're going down!" 'Lien-Da' said to Knux with a grin on her face.<br>"Oh yeah? Bring it on." Knuckles replied. Sally was with her brother, congratulating him.  
>"You did it, Elias! I'm so proud of you!" She said to him.<br>"Yes. I still have a chance." He replied as his eyes were filled with determination.

Jet was grilling the rest of the Babylon Rogues on their poor efforts.  
>"Storm! How'd you place so darn LOW?" He shouted at the albatross.<br>"Uhh, sorry boss." Storm apologized. "I kept getting distracted."  
>"Uh-huh. Is that your excuse too, Wave?" Jet asked the swallow.<br>"Hey, I may have gotten a lower score than usual, but at least I'm in the Top Ten!" She yelled back at Jet.  
>"*sigh* Fine. Anyway, I've gotta job for you, Storm..." Said Jet, which got Storm's attention.<br>"Sure! Anything, boss." Storm replied, eager to redeem himself.  
>"I want you to sneak back into Robotropolis, and find out just what Eggman wants from us. Make sure you look carefully."<br>"You got it, boss." Storm replied as he saluted Jet.  
>"Hey, before you go..." Jet shouted before Storm ran off with his board. "Bring something back, or DON'T return at all!"<br>"Yes, sir!" Storm replied before jumping on his Type-S board and zooming away.  
>"Are you sure sending Storm is a good idea?" Wave asked Jet.<br>"*sigh* No, but since he's the only one of us out of the World Grand Prix, he's gotta do it." Jet replied while looking in the direction Storm zoomed off in. "You'd better find something, Storm..."

END OF CHAPTER

Semi-Finalists:  
>Jet the Hawk<br>Amy Rose  
>Nicole the LynxGizoid  
>Knuckles the Echidna<br>Mighty the Armadillo  
>Shadow the Hedgehog<br>'Lien-Da'  
>Wave the Swallow<br>King Elias Acorn  
>Shade<p> 


	19. Iblis Spills the Sparks

_Episode 40 - Chapter Nineteen: Iblis Spills the Sparks_

In the Sol Zone, Gadget had travelled to Southern Island with Sonic, Blaze, Rad and Marine, and they had all gathered around a campfire on the shore of the island.  
>"So Princess, my father said that he was one of the scientists that produced that jewel you're wearing." Gadget said to the firey feline, which made her a little uncomfortable...<br>"...yes. And I would prefer that you call me Blaze." She replied. Sonic suddenly got all curious...  
>"Y'know Blaze, your assistant Gardon was telling me that Iblis isn't one of those friendly types..." He said. "Yet you don't act like your in danger or anything. What's up with that?"<br>"She's not an intentional threat, Sonic." Blaze replied. "In fact, Iblis is one of my oldest friends. I feel at peace with her."  
>"Yet that Swell 'friend' of yours says she wants to merge with Iblis again? What's that about?" After Sonic said that, Blaze heard a voice in her head...<br>"_Blaze, let me talk to him, as he will need to hear this, aswell..._" Said a voice similar to Blaze's. Blaze then removed the Fire Jewel from her chest, allowing the flames to consume her once more.  
>"Whoa." Sonic and Rad exclaimed, as Marine and Gadget shouted. When the flames mostly vanished, Blaze's clothes had changed, as had her eyes.<br>"Iblis." Said Sonic and Rad in unison.  
>"<em><strong>Yes.<strong>_" She replied while nodding. "_**The situation is worse than I feared, Sol One, so it would be wise for you to listen to what I have to say...**_" Iblis then concetrated her power towards the campfire, making the flames larger and creating images within them.

"_**Centuries ago, I had just helped create this universe with my friend, Chaos...**_" Iblis said as an image of a flaming female cat and a liquid female echidna appeared within the enlarged campfire.  
>"Chaos?" Asked Sonic in disbelief. "She was a living thing?"<br>"_**Like myself, Chaos is a goddess.**_" Iblis replied. "_**We shall continue to live for all eternity. Anyway, while she and I lived in peace for a number of milennia, there was one god whose power was nothing but hatred and darkness. And his name... was Mephiles...**_" The image within the flames was a dark male hedgehog. And by dark, nothing was visible on his body.  
>"Mephiles, huh?" Sonic said, staring at the dark hedgehog, while Marine shivered in fear slightly.<br>"_**Yes...**_" Said Iblis as she continued. "_**Mephiles tried to poison the very universe Chaos and I created with evil and darkness. And while Chaos was able to hold him back, he managed to shed small portions of his darkness around the universe.**_"  
>"Heh. He doesn't sound so tough!" Said Sonic, while smacking his fist into his palm, as Rad and Gadget started to feel the fear, aswell.<br>"_**Let me finish, Sol One...**_" Iblis told the Blue Blur, as she revealed a familiar looking rod within the flames. "_**Not long after Chaos was able to stop Mephiles' first plan, he managed to seal much of his power within a rod he called the Scepter of Darkness... and he made his first attempt to bind me to his will...**_"

Flashback to that moment, all those centuries ago...  
>"Iblis, my dear..." Said Mephiles with the deep, dark voice that sent shivers up Iblis' spine.<br>"Why are you here, Mephiles?" Iblis asked as Mephiles walked up behind her.  
>"I only wish to make you... mine." Mephiles told Iblis as he waved the Scepter of Darkness in front of her, making her move uncontrollably. "Yes, Iblis... join me, and we can eradicate Chaos once and for all." Before Mephiles could manipulate Iblis further, Chaos pushed him away from her, allowing her to move on her own again.<br>"Chaos?" Iblis asked, but Chaos didn't answer.  
>"Mephiles, for your attempt to bind Iblis to your will, we shall seal you within the Scepter of Darkness." Chaos said while raising her hands, as did Iblis. "Have you any last words?"<br>"*chuckle* You're too late, Chaos." Mephiles replied. "My plan is already in motion. In mere centuries, you shall fall to my darkness, and the flames of Iblis!"  
>"Chaos... Control!" Yelled Chaos as she slowed down time around the vicinity of Mephiles, while Iblis used her flames to contain him and seal him within the Scepter of Darkness.<p>

Present Day  
>"<em><strong>...After we sealed Mephiles, Chaos sent herself and the scepter away to your planet, Sol One.<strong>_" Iblis told Sonic, who was amazed at her story, as were Rad, Marine and Gadget. "_**And while I sealed much of my power within what you call the seven Sol Emeralds, I was still unstable...**_"  
>"So you tried to calm your flames with the blood of the royal family. Right?" Asked Sonic, to which Iblis nodded.<br>"_**Yes, and it seemed to work until I was sealed within Blaze...**_" She replied.  
>"And that's when the Babylonians made that jewel for Blaze, to keep you from burning everything." Sonic pointed out, and Iblis nodded again.<br>"_**...yes. I didn't ask for such destructive power.**_" Iblis said sadly. "_***sigh* I only wish I could speak with Chaos again...**_"  
>"Wait a minute. There's still something I don't get..." Said Sonic. "How come that Swell chick's not acting the way Blaze remembers?"<br>"_**Seven years ago, two scientists from other worlds managed to obtain the Scepter of Darkness and myself to perform an experiment that would help them control time itself.**_" Iblis replied, which shocked Sonic.  
>"No way..." He said in disbelief.<br>"_**The experiment was known as the Solaris Project.**_" Iblis added. "_**And while the experiment failed due to my flames being out of control, it merely gave Mephiles another idea: to merge with me in order to cause chaos throughout all of time and space. So while we were seperated again, Mephiles sealed a part of himself within one of the Sol Emeralds. And I fear that is why Swell is acting differently...**_"  
>"Man, this Mephiles is worse than I thought..." Said Sonic, understanding the situation. "Though I can't help but wonder who those two scientists were..."<p>

"Hee hee hee. Allow me to give you a hint, Sonic!" Said a familiar voice from a familiar airship...  
>"Eggman Nega!" Sonic shouted as he and Iblis saw the ship. "What're you doing here?"<br>"Isn't it obvious to you now, Sonic?" Nega asked back. "I want Iblis!"  
>"<em><strong>You won't take me so easily!<strong>_" Shouted Iblis.  
>"Very well. I hope you all enjoyed the Blizzard Peaks, as they're about to cause the world to flood! Hee hee hee..." Nega replied as his ship flew back the way it came.<br>"C'mon guys! We've gotta stop Nega from destroying that island!" Said Sonic as he and Iblis jumped onto their waterbike and took off after Nega. Rad, Marine and Gadget soon followed in their waterbike.

Back on Mobius, newly appointed GUN agent Shadow was walking through the streets of Station Square the night after the World Grand Prix, when he heard two voices talking in an alley...  
>"Forgive me, Master." Said a voice similar to Sonic's. "I've failed you."<br>"**You're lucky I still find you useful, Scourge...**" Said the deep, dark voice with the Scepter of Darkness. "**At least, until I find someone more worthy...**" Shadow kept walking, only to find that his shadow was moving differently... "**Join me, Shadow...**" Said the same dark voice. "**Join me, and together we can rid this world of the people who have wronged us...**"  
>"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Shadow asked his shadow.<br>"***chuckle* In time, Shadow...**" The voice replied. "**In time...**"  
>"Hey, Shadow! I just heard the news that you made it to the semi-finals of the World Grand Prix!" Rouge shouted with joy as she ran towards Shadow.<br>"What? I did?" Shadow asked, feeling confused. Rouge merely nodded. "Hmph. I thought I was disqualified since I sacrifced myself to eliminate Metal Sonic..." While Shadow and Rouge walked away from the alley, his shadow was still there when Scourge appeared!  
>"Y'know, I've been meanin' to ask that myself, Master..." He said to the shadow. "What <em>is<em> your name?"  
>"<strong>While I prefer that you refer to me as 'Master', my name... is Mephiles.<strong>" Said the shadow as it came out of the wall, and faced Scourge directly!

END OF CHAPTER


	20. Flaming Snowstorm

_Episode 41 - Chapter Twenty: Flaming Snowstorm_

As Eggman Nega's ship was moving towards a snowcapped island, Sonic, Blaze, Marine, Rad & Gadget were moving at a faster pace on their waterbikes.  
>"We've gotta get to that island before Nega does!" Sonic shouted. Little did he know that Eggman Nega started deploying Nega Gunners to attack them. "Whoa!"<br>"Hee hee hee. Let's see you beat me to the Blizzard Peaks now!" Teased Nega, as Sonic and Rad began to struggle with the waterbikes.  
>"Hold on tight, Blaze!" Sonic yelled as Blaze wrapped her arms around Sonic's stomach.<br>"Don't let go, you guys!" Shouted Rad as Marine held onto her brother's jacket, and Gadget held onto his tail. The Nega Gunners had begun to fire their Vulcan Cannons, their missile launchers and laser cannons at the two waterbikes.

"Sonic, look!" Blaze yelled at the blue hedgehog, while pointing at a whirlpool.  
>"Avoid it, right?" Asked Sonic, but Blaze shook her head. "What?"<br>"Trust me, Sonic." Blaze then grabbed Sonic's hand.  
>"...okay. Hey, Rad! Follow me!" Sonic shouted at the male raccoon. Rad nodded as he and Sonic headed straight for the whirlpool, making Nega confused.<br>"Hmph. What are they up to?" He asked himself before pressing a button near a speaker. "Follow them, my Nega Gunners! Don't let Iblis get away!" All functioning Nega Gunners complied, and flew after the five.

"Wh-what is Sonic thinking?" Gadget asked as they got closer to the whirlpool.  
>"Nah, Sonic wouldn't think of this..." Said Marine. "He's scared of the water!" This made Gadget think...<br>"Blaze, are you absolutely sure about this?" Sonic asked the feline, looking a little freaked. Blaze merely nodded, while Sonic looked ahead and gulped. Sonic and Rad drove the waterbikes into the whirlpool's current, making the five of them spiral down further into the sea! The Nega Gunners attempted to follow, but they were crushed by something.  
>"What's happening to my robots?" Nega angrily asked, before reading the Nega Gunners reports before they were crushed: MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF PRESSURE. UNABLE TO WITHSTAND. MUST RETREAT IMMEAD- "Grr... those little brats will pay for this!"<p>

Hours later, within a village covered with snow, a Mobian-like animal spotted five others, unconscious, with two wrecked waterbikes. She didn't know whether they were a threat or not, so she remained hidden behind a snow-covered bush when the blue hedgehog awakened.  
>"Ugh. My head..." Sonic groaned before sitting up to look around and see an entire village covered in snow. "*whistles* I guess we made it... but how?" Blaze then tapped Sonic on the shoulder, and pointed to a nearby geyser.<br>"That geyser is linked to the whirlpool near this island." She told him. "So, we made it in one piece."  
>"Yeah well, our rides didn't..." Marine pointed out, pointing at the wrecked waterbikes.<br>"Oh man, they're totally trashed!" Sonic and Rad complained in unison, before looking at each other. "Stop doing that!"  
>"Ahh, she'll be right, mates!" Marine told them. "I can fix 'em up!"<br>"Not without the right Materials, you can't..." Gadget told her.  
>"What kind of Materials do you need to repair them?" Asked Blaze.<br>"Well, if we wanna get out of here, Marine and I had better make some planks and wheels for them..." Gadget speculated before answering Blaze. "...we'll need about 6 Iron Material, and 4 Aqua Material..."

"Sounds easy..." Sonic thought out loud. "Okay Blaze, how 'bout you go and find the Material, while I track down Eggman Nega?"  
>"Very well." She replied.<br>"Wait! What about me?" Rad asked them.  
>"No offence Rad, but you'd just slow us down. Literally." Sonic regretfully said. "You're better off staying here and protecting those two."<br>"He's right Rad." Gadget pointed out as Sonic and Blaze ran off in seperate directions. "You don't want to get Sonic or Blaze in trouble, do ya?"  
>"*sigh* I guess not..." Rad replied as he stood watch, completely unaware of the person watching them... then jumping out of the bushes and tackling Rad to the ground!<br>"Bro?" Marine asked before seeing what had happened.  
>"Rad!" Cried Gadget as he saw what had happened. The person that now sat on top of Rad was a white polar bear girl around his age. She had white fur, red hair tied to a ponytail, and red eyes. She wore a blue sports top &amp; blue sweatpants and blue ribbon that holds her hair, cyan braclets, red fingerless gloves and red shoes (similar to TodStar's shoes).<p>

At that moment, Blaze had ran deeper into the ice-cold island, she found a cave... that a number of Nega Gunners were walking in and out of!  
>"(Eggman Nega's robots!)" She thought as she took cover behind a nearby rock. Little did she know that a rather large robot was quietly approaching her... "(Darn! I guess he beat us here, after all... I need to find Sonic, and fast!) Huh?"<br>Sonic was racing through the island, enjoying the cold air as he moved at high-speed.  
>"*inhale and exhale* The air maybe cold on this island, but it's fresh." Sonic said, before he spotted a few Nega Gunners protecting a mountain of Iron &amp; Aqua Material. "Whoa. Looks like I hit the jackpot!"<br>Sonic then used his Homing Attack to take out the robots before grabbing an Iron Material.  
>"Huh." He said. "If all the Material's here, then where's-" He was inturrupted by a familiar scream, followed by flames that blasted into the sky, along with a few robots! "Iblis..." Sonic then threw the Iron Material back on the pile and raced off to find Blaze and Iblis, but he was stopped while the ground started to rumble. "Whoa-oa-oa! What's goin' on?"<p>

Meanwhile, Rad was still recovering from being tackled to realize that someone was sitting on top of him.  
>"You gonna open your eyes so I can punch 'em closed again?" Asked a female voice that sounded younger than Blaze's, but older than Marine's.<br>"Yeah, I'm sure you talk the talk, but can you walk the wa..." Rad attempted to retaliate verbally, but he and the girl on top of him suddenly got lost in each other's eyes... before the ground started to rumble beneath them.  
>"Look! A burst of flames!" Gadget shouted while pointing at the flames that unleashed Iblis. "That's not normal for this island, is it?"<br>"With all this snow around, I doubt it, mate." Marine replied.  
>"It's Iblis, you guys." Rad pointed out as he stood up after the girl polar bear got off him. "She's back."<br>"Wait... that's Iblis?" The girl asked while pointing at the flames. Rad merely nodded. "Oh, that's not good..."  
>"Why not?" Asked Marine.<br>"With large amounts of fire like that, it'll make all the snow on this island melt, causing the planet to flood!" The girl replied.  
>"I sure hope Sonic's found Iblis by now..." Rad said as they all looked up where the flame burst was...<p>

Sonic was running through the island until he came across a cave that was well lit.  
>"Hang tight, Iblis!" Sonic said before he ran into the cave. "I'll give you a hand." As he got deeper into the cave, a large amount of Nega Gunners blocked his path. As they all aimed at Sonic, all he did was smirk... before all of the robots exploded, and Sonic continued further into the cave at high-speed!<br>At the very edge of the cave, Eggman Nega had Iblis (and Blaze) trapped on a panel that she was shackled to, facing upward towards a shaft.  
>"I'm so glad you could join me for this, Iblis." He told her. "In just a few moments, I shall release you from your current host. Hee hee hee..."<br>"_**No! You can't do this!**_" Iblis begged. "_**Only Blaze's body can keep my flames under control! If you release me now, my flames will destroy all of the Sol Zone!**_"  
>"Hee hee hee hee hee... Precisely, my dear..." Nega replied, making Iblis look a little scared. "With these two Sol Emeralds, I shall release you from the Princess's body, and I will rule this world with ease! Hee hee hee..."<p>

Before Nega could raise the cyan and purple Sol Emeralds above Blaze's body, Sonic dove into the scene, Spin Dashing through a large robot in the process!  
>"I don't think so!" He said as he rose to his feet before looking at Iblis chained up.<br>"_**Sonic!**_" She cried.  
>"Let them go, Nega!" Demanded Sonic. Little did he know that he was right where Nega wanted him... Nega suddenly pressed a button, allowing a pair of shackles to attach to Sonic's ankles! "What the...?"<br>"Hee hahaha! You fell right into my trap, Sonic!" Nega told him as he made Blaze's body face Sonic. "Now I'll use Iblis's flames to reduce you to nothing but ash!" Nega then pressed a button, that made Iblis unleash a burst of flames directly at Sonic. And while he braced himself, he started screaming in pain the instant her flames hit him!  
>"<em><strong>Sonic! No!<strong>_" Iblis cried, as Eggman Nega was laughing like crazy.

Little did any of them know that Sonic was slowly adapting to the flames as the Sol Emeralds began to glow, and Sonic started to change... his fur/quills and skin were changing to a purple colour (darker than Blaze). His glove, gauntlet, socks and shoes all vanished, leaving his hands and feet bare. Although he did gain gold rings on his wrists and ankles, and white stripes on his head, arms and feet. He also had a flaming aura, though it wasn't as noticible as Iblis's. When Sonic opened his eyes, his pupils and irisis were no longer visible!  
>"Wh-what?" Nega yelled as he saw that Sonic wasn't burning anymore.<br>"_**Sonic?**_" Asked Iblis.  
>"...I'm not just Sonic, Iblis..." He replied with a voice that sounded a little grumblier than his own. "I'm Darkspine Sonic. And I'm gonna use the power boost you gave me to teach Eggman Nega a lesson!"<br>"Is that so?" Nega asked as he pressed a button, releasing a large robotic dog. "Well, say hello to Nega Cerberus!" As the robot dog roared, so did Darkspine Sonic before he charged at it! He attacked Nega Cerberus with a combo of punches and kicks. So much so that the robot couldn't even fight back!

That is, before Nega pressed another button, making Nega Cerberus unleash a burst of energy, immobilising Darkspine Sonic.  
>"Yes, good boy." He told the dog. "Now, take that filthy rat up to the top of the mountain, and finish him off there!" Nega Cerberus then grabbed Darkspine Sonic with his mouth and activated the jets on it's legs, making it rise higher and higher.<br>"_**Sonic!**_" Iblis cried as he was taken by the robot.  
>"While we're waiting for the demise of your friend, let's begin to..." Said Nega, before turning back and forth. "Where are the Sol Emeralds?" What Nega didn't know was that since the Sol Emeralds helped Sonic transform, they now shared a link with him, which was why they were now slowly circling him, giving him more power...<p>

Outside, the rumbling had stopped, the girl that was with Rad, Marine and Gadget was still staring the top of the island, looking worried.  
>"I don't like the way the rumbling suddenly stopped..." She said. "...I gotta do something!" She was about to run, but Rad grabbed her arm.<br>"No, you don't." He told her. "I know people like Sonic..." Darkspine Sonic was now building up the power he received from the two Sol Emeralds to do something to Nega Cerberus. "He's one of those guys that will never give up..."  
>"I hope your right, uhh..." The girl said, but stopped when she realized she didn't know the raccoon's name.<br>"Rad." He said, introducing himself.  
>"Crystal." She replied while shaking his hand and slightly blushing... before looking back at the mountaintop and seeing it explode!<br>Darkspine Sonic had built up so much energy from the Sol Emeralds, that he released it as an explosion of fire that not only destroyed the mountaintop, but it destroyed Nega Cerberus, aswell!  
>"How do you like that, huh?" He angrily shouted at the remains of the robotic dog that were falling all around him. Darkspine Sonic then decended back down into the mountain, threw Eggman Nega out of the mountain, and freed Iblis before reverting back to his normal self, glove, gauntlet and all.<br>"_**Thank you, Sonic.**_" Said Iblis with a sigh of relief.  
>"Hey, it's what I'm here for." Sonic replied. "C'mon, everyone's probably worried about us." After a brief introduction, and Blaze got control of her body back, Crystal decided to join our heroes on their journey as they sailed back out to sea.<p>

"So now we've got all seven Sol Emeralds!" Sonic pointed out.  
>"Yes." Nodded Blaze.<br>"Sweet! That means we can seal Iblis within the Emeralds, and I can go home. Right?" He asked, but Blaze was a little hesitant to respond...  
>"...yeah. That's right." She eventually said, trying to hide her emotions from Sonic.<p>

One night, back in Mercia, TodStar standing guard outside Never Lake while Bunnie was asleep with Julie-Su, Meg-Le and her new Chao friend Ruby.  
>"*yawn* Strewth, I'm tired." He said after stretching. "I kinda wish something interesting would happen..." TodStar was about to get his wish, as he heard footsteps getting constant and louder...<br>"**TodStar!**" Shouted two familiar voices with joy. Before TodStar knew it, Tails and Amy had tackled him to the ground!  
>"Tails! Amy! Man, it's good to see you guys again!" He exclaimed as the three hugged. When they got up, TodStar noticed Nicole staring at him with something in her eyes that he couldn't identify... until she ran towards him and kissed him! It took awhile, but TodStar managed to get used to Nicole kissing him. When they broke the kiss, TodStar gasped for air.<br>"Oh, sorry TodStar." Nicole said to him. "I forgot that you eventually need to breathe!"  
>"*pant* It's okay, Nicole." He replied while panting. "Jeez, how long were you waiting to do that?"<br>"Just a short while..." She said as TodStar nodded. "...would be lying. Since I heard you had returned."  
>"...I had a feeling my apprentice wouldn't disappear so easily." Said a familiar low voice.<br>"Master Shadow!" TodStar exclaimed as he bowed before Shadow.  
>"Hmph. Rise, my friend." Shadow told the green echidna.<br>"Hey, where're Sonic and Sally?" He asked, before he noticed everyone hang their heads in pity. "Guys?"  
>"Sally is currently visiting Sonic's gravesite back in Knothole." Nicole told TodStar, which shocked him.<br>"Sonic's DEAD?" He yelled in disbelief.

At that moment, Sally was on her knees in front of a life-size stone statue of Sonic, with tears falling from her face.  
>"*sniff* Sonic... why?" She asked while slightly sobbing. "...why did you have to die?"<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	21. The Haunted SemiFinals Pt1

_Episode 42 - Chapter Twenty One: The Haunted Semi-Finals (Part One)_

The night before the Semi-Finals of the World Grand Prix (after he reunited with his friends and got caught up on what had happened), TodStar was walking around Mercia when he spotted a familiar light-blue hedgehog with red quills sitting on the bank of a river.  
>"Long time no see, eh Lily?" He softly asked her, before she turned around to see him.<br>"TodStar... I thought you were dead..." She said to him.  
>"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't ya?" TodStar coldly asked her as he sat beside her.<br>"Wh-what d'you mean by that?"  
>"Well, with the way you've been treating me since we reunited last Christmas, that's just the impression I've been getting from you." Hearing this, Lily looked a little upset as she started making circles in the water using her finger. Before TodStar put his hand on her shoulder. "What happened between us, Lily? What on Mobius did I do to make you so angry at me?"<br>"*sigh* That night, when Eggman attacked the orphanage..." Lily replied as she looked at TodStar with a look of sorrow on her face. "We and Vector decided to stick together...  
>"Yeah, I remember that..." Said TodStar while nodding his head. "Then, you tripped over something, and I was coming to get you... but a bomb went off in front of me. I wanted to come and find you, but Vector told me to keep running..."<p>

"So that's why you two left me behind..." Lily said, realizing what had happened.  
>"I'm so sorry, Lily..." Said TodStar with a tear in his eye. "I didn't want to leave you behind, but it was way too dangerous for me at the time." TodStar then looked away from Lily, clenched his fists and tightly shut his eyes as that tear fell from his cheek. What neither TodStar nor Lily knew was that a certain near-Mobian was watching them, and feeling sympathy for the green echidna...<br>"Toddy, it's okay." Lily said to him, making him face her again. "That bomb blew up in front of me, but I always thought you guys left me for dead on purpose."  
>"No... me and Vector would <span>never<span> do that to you..." He replied before wiping his nose. "C'mon, the three of us were totally inseperable back then!"  
>"Well, now that that's all cleared up, do you think that we could get back to the way we were?" Lily asked, as her face got closer to TodStar's. As their eyes began to close and their lips got closer, TodStar suddenly pulled back.<br>"*sigh* I'm sorry, Lily..." He told her. "...but I've already found someone else."  
>"Really? Who?" Lily asked, before TodStar looked up at the near-Mobian who was 'eavesdropping' on their reunion. "The Gizoid? Are you serious?"<br>"Lily, I really am sorry... but as much as you mean to me..." Said TodStar before looking back at Nicole. "...Nicole and I... have something special..." Lily saw the way that TodStar and Nicole looked at each other, and she realized something... "So, is it cool if we're-"  
>"Sure." She replied, before TodStar could finish. "I wouldn't mind being just friends with you. And hey, if we could get Vector back-"<br>"Yeah, that'd be cool." Said TodStar, before he gave her a speaker of some sort. "Just so we can keep in touch." Lily nodded, before getting up and racing off, allowing Nicole to approach and hug the echidna from behind. "Wow. That went better than I thought."  
>"I felt a little uncomfortable when she called me 'Gizoid', though..." Said Nicole. "...but I'm happy for you... Toddy." TodStar merely smiled before they kissed.<br>"You better get some rest, Nicole." TodStar told her, once they broke the kiss. "I can't wait to see you in action tomorrow!"  
>"*giggle* You'll love it, TodStar." Nicole replied, while embracing the echidna. "I promise."<p>

After a short while, TodStar noticed a fully black-suited Mobian walking in front of them...  
>"Who's that, Nicole?" He asked while pointing at the Mobian.<br>"I am not sure." Nicole replied. "I don't even know what gender they are."  
>"You don't even know if they're a guy or a girl?" Asked TodStar, before Nicole shook her head, making TodStar look back at the Mobian. "(That armor looks awfully familiar...)"<p>

The next day, the EX World Grand Prix Semi-Finals had arrived in the Kingdom of Mercia, and only one of the competitors was scared of racing in the castle...  
>"(I really hope that Chaos Dracula myth is just that... a myth!)" Amy thought, as she was polishing her Extreme Gear.<br>"You of all people don't need to worry about that demon, Amy..." Said a voice that sounded like Amy's, that only she could hear. When Amy looked to her right, she saw a half-visible version of herself, only she looked different...  
>"W-why do you say that, Shahra?" Amy asked her.<br>"With me sharing your body, it would be impossible for him to possess you." Shahra replied.  
>"...really?"<br>"Absolutely." Hearing that, Amy sighed with great relief, not noticing TodStar approaching her.  
>"Hey Amy, who's that masked Mobian over there?" He asked her while pointing at Shade.<br>"That's Shade." Amy replied, making TodStar jump. "No one really knows much about him. Or her."  
>"Excuse me..." Said TodStar as he walked towards the masked Mobian, having a interesting idea of what to expect... "...Shade?"<br>"Yes?" Replied a female voice from behind the mask before seeing who addressed her. "...TodStar?"  
>"...so it's true." He said, recognizing the voice. "You <strong>are<strong> still alive! But how?"  
>"It's a long story, my friend..." Shade replied. "But I promise, I'll tell you of all people after the race." TodStar then gave her a thumbs-up.<br>"Attention, would all contestants please report to the starting line?" Eggman said via loudspeaker.

At that moment, Sally was walking towards the stands, unaware that she was within the castle walls, with a dark presance watching her...  
>"Maybe watching my brother compete today'll get my mind off Sonic..." She said to herself, unaware that the dark presance was now following her.<br>"Why watch some action..." Said a demonic male voice as the dark presance flew right into Sally and disappeared into her back, making her fall to the floor and move around involuntarily. Sally's boots turned into red high-heels, and her blue jacket morphed into a tight bodysuit that revealed just enough cleavage. She also gained wings that quickly turned into a cape, and when she opened her eyes, her blue irises were now red. "...when you can experience it yourself? *chuckle*" The demonic male voice was now coming out of Sally's mouth before 'she' grinned evilly...

Meanwhile, Lily was walking around the Great Forest, when she was stopped by a red fox wearing a light-orange bodysuit with a white stripe down the middle.  
>"Did you get what I asked, Lily?" The fox asked, making Lily pull out a Chaos Drive from her pocket.<br>"I still don't get what you want with TodStar..." Lily said as she handed the Chaos Drive over.  
>"He's gonna help me find Scourge whether he likes it or not!" Said the fox as she gave Lily a small handful of Mobiums.<br>"Whatever you say, Fiona." Lily replied. "Just don't hurt him."  
>"Oh, I won't." Said Fiona as she leapt up to the treetop. "(At least, not too much...)"<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the semi-final round of the EX World Grand Prix!" Announced Eggman, as the crowd cheered. "Today's contest is another beat 'em up! Last Mobian standing!" Hearing this, a number of the Mobians competing got excited!  
>"All right! I can't wait!" Knuckles shouted as the crowd roared and he smacked his fists together.<br>"Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Added Mighty as he revved up his bike.  
>"Hmph. Hopefully this round'll go down a little better for me..." Said Shadow, remembering his last experience. Jet wasn't really paying attention to everyone else...<br>"(Man, I sure hope Storm finds something...)" He thought as he just stared at the castle in front of him, suddenly snapping into it when he heard the countdown.  
>"5..." Jet and Nicole smirk at each other before focusing forward.<br>"4..." Amy and 'Lien-Da' had a look of determination on their faces, as did Shadow and Elias.  
>"3..." Knuckles, Mighty and Wave all had cheeky grins on their faces.<br>"2..." Shade's face wasn't seen (as usual), but she had her mind on someone else...  
>"1..." The demon that had possessed Sally's body was chuckling to himself while making Sally grin evilly...<br>"GO!"

Meanwhile in Robotropolis, Storm was sneaking around the city, looking for something valuable to take...  
>"(I gotta find something good enough for Jet!)" He thought as he avoided searchlights and robots galore. Storm continued to sneak, until he spotted a control room of some sort. "*gasp* I'll bet I find something in there!" As he approached the control room, he tripped on a robot arm that was lying around, and fell into the control room, making the doors close behind him!<br>"*mumbles while shaking head* Wait... isn't that..." He asked once he saw Eggman on the screen.  
>"Egg Log: 7th of May, 4007." Said the Doctor. Luckily for Storm, Eggman couldn't see the albatross, as he was recording a diary entry. "Those Babylon Rogues are filled with mystery, and I have just discovered why the name 'Babylon' sounds so familiar to me..." Storm could only look in awe as he listened in on Eggman's diary entry.<p>

Later, the contest had begun, and Jet had the lead, but while he looked back on the competition, he had no idea that a dark presance was hovering in front of him...  
>"Ha! Get cold feet, Nicole?" He teased, but Wave was behind him, pointing at something while looking a little freaked.<br>"J-J-Jet?" She asked. "L-l-look behind you!" Jet did just that, and noticed a black aura. Shadow recognized it right away.  
>"Chaos Dracula!" He shouted.<br>"Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for a cheap trick like that!" Said Jet, not believing what he was seeing. "Nice try Eggman, but I'm not buyin' it!"  
>"*chuckle* You fools..." Said a demonic voice that made Jet rethink his opinion. The black aura then faded, revealing Chaos Dracula's current host... a female Mobian squirrel.<br>"Princess Sally?" Knuckles asked in disbelief.  
>"Sally!" Cried Elias and Nicole.<br>"He got Sally?" Amy asked in disbelief.  
>"You monster!" Shadow yelled in anger.<br>"*chuckle* Shadow the Hedgehog... wonderful to see you again." Chaos Dracula said, as he voice came out of Sally's mouth. "Tell me, how're your friends, Rouge and Gamma doing? *chuckle*" This made Shadow really ticked, as he charged through the rest of the competitors (including Jet), leapt up to punch Chaos Dracula, but missed due to the demon's ability to use Chaos Control.  
>Chaos Dracula then chuckled as he grabbed Amy, before licking her cheek.<br>"Mmm... you taste good..." He told her, before something made him pull back from Amy a little. "...although I sense another soul within you..." After this, Amy willingly gave control of her body to it's other occupant: Shahra.  
>"That's right, and it is my destiny to protect Amy from monsters such as yourself." She told Chaos Dracula, making him a little angry.<br>"Is that so?" He asked. "Well, prepare yourself!" Chaos Dracula and Shahra began their battle.

At that moment, TodStar was watching from the pit area with Tails, Vector, Rouge and Omega. When they all saw Chaos Dracula's host, they all freaked out!  
>"So THAT'S the Chaos Dracula Master Shadow was talking about?" TodStar asked Rouge and Omega.<br>"...yeah." Rouge replied.  
>"AFFIRMATIVE. IT MUST FEAST ON CHAOS ENERGY IN ORDER TO SURVIVE WITHIN A HOST." Added Omega.<br>"Don't worry. I'll make sure he won't even touch me." TodStar pointed out as he ran out of the pit area.  
>"TodStar, stop!" Cried Tails, but the green echidna had already used Chaos Control. "I hope he'll be careful..."<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	22. The Haunted SemiFinals Pt2

_Episode 43_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>The semi-finals of the EX World Grand Prix had begun within Castle Mercia, and while Amy was nervous about at first, her spiritual guardian Shahra calmed her fears. While the beat 'em up did begin, a familar dark force had crashed the party! "Chaos Dracula!" "IT MUST FEAST ON CHAOS ENERGY IN ORDER TO SURVIVE WITHIN A HOST." Everyone was shocked beyond belief when Chaos Dracula revealed his latest host... "Sally!" He had indeed possessed Princess Sally Acorn, and he seemed interested in Amy... until Shahra revealed herself and engaged Chaos Dracula in battle! And TodStar was last seen about to enter the fray, despite Tails' objection.<br>Can the semi-finalists survive long enough to finish the round? Can Shahra save Sally from Chaos Dracula's possession of her, or will TodStar have to give her a hand? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Twenty Two: The Haunted Semi-Finals (Part Two)_

Within Robotropolis' control room, Storm was replaying the same entry in Eggman's diary, trying to understand it.  
>"...Although I'm assuming that the only reason those bird brains want the Chaos Emeralds is restore that landmass. Little do they know that I will be waiting for that moment to take that technology for myself! Gah hahahahaha!" Said the recording.<br>"Ugh. I still don't understand it." Storm pointed out while scratching his head, before getting an idea... "I know! Wave can probably figure this out, so I'll take it so she can look at it!" Storm then took out a flash drive that was shaped like the mark of Babylon (with the obvious exception), and attempted to copy the diary.  
>As soon as he did though, an alarm started blaring!<br>"Uh-oh, I'd better get outta here!" He said as he grabbed the flash drive after he had successfully copied the diary entry. Storm then punched his way out of the control room, where a large number of Egg Pawns were waiting for him... but he smirked, jumped on his board, and punched his way through the robots blocking his way!  
>"You're goin' back to the boss!" He said while looking at the flash drive as he hovered away from Robotropolis at a high-speed.<p>

Later, within Castle Mercia, all of the racers were attempting to fight the demon known as Chaos Dracula, but either he was too fast for them, or they didn't want to hurt Sally, his host.  
>"*chuckle* You fools are either took weak physically or emotionally to face me!" He taunted, making Shadow madder, as he reached for his Inhibitor Rings once more.<br>"Not yet, Shadow!" Shouted Elias. "We need to come up with a plan..."  
>"...and I have it." Shadow pointed out. "Nicole! Shahra! I have the feeling that only the two of you can help me..."<br>"*chuckle* That's it, fools." Chaos Dracula chuckled as Shadow, Shahra and Nicole gathered. "Plan your ultimate demise!"  
>"Okay, then. We have a plan to eliminate you, Chaos Dracula!" Warned Shadow after talking with Nicole and Shahra.<br>"Very well, but it wouldn't be fair for you three to lose this round of the World Grand Prix just to fight me, now would it?" Chaos Dracula asked them, before spreading Sally's arms apart. "Chaos... **CONTROL!**" The next thing Shadow, Nicole and Shahra knew, everyone but them and Chaos Dracula had disappeared!

"What have you done with everyone else?" Asked Nicole, making Chaos Dracula laugh again.  
>"Nothing." He replied. "Well, not nothing. I've merely placed them in different rooms, containing their darkest thoughts. If they can brave them, they may join you in your defeat. Mwa hahahahaha!" Hearing this, Nicole and Shahra looked worried, while Shadow was still angry.<p>

At that moment, Mighty woke up and realized he was in he was the only thing that had colour in the area... until he saw a small green armadillo in front of him.  
>"...Matilda?" He eventually asked her. When she turned around, she had a look of fear in her eyes.<br>"Mighty, they're coming for us!" She said as she hugged him. "You'll protect me from them, won't you big brother?" Before Mighty could respond however, a number of robots ran in and had grabbed Matilda.  
>"Matilda!" Mighty cried as he held onto her as tight as he could. "Don't let go, okay?" But as strong as Mighty was, Matilda was taken out of his grasp.<br>"Mighty!" She screamed as the robots started running away from Mighty with Matilda in hand.  
>"Matilda!" Mighty screamed back as she and the robots vanished from his sight, making Mighty fall to his knees and stare at his hands. "No... why is this happening to me again?"<br>"Mighty, they're coming for us!" Said a familiar young voice. When Mighty looked up, he saw Matilda running up to him.  
>"...what?" Mighty asked as Matilda hugged him. "What on Mobius is going on here?"<p>

Jet had woken up in a similar sort of void, until he suddenly realized he was on his board, racing someone who was much faster than him: Sonic the Hedgehog, who was on foot!  
>"Hey! Get back here!" He shouted.<br>"Ha! No way. You're too slow!" Sonic teased as he blasted across the finish line at the speed of sound, making Jet lose his balance and fall to the ground. When Jet looked up, he saw Sonic looking down on him while doing his figure-eight peel-out and saying "You're too slow!" repeatedly.  
>"No... <strong>No!<strong>" Jet said as he held his head and closed his eyes. When Jet opened his eyes, he noticed he was on his board, racing Sonic again. "What? What in the Realm of Iblis is going on?"

Knuckles was experiencing something worse than Mighty and Jet combined... he was reliving the moment when the Scepter of Darkness had corrupted him and the Master Emerald!  
>"<strong>Knuckles...allow my darkness to consume you...<strong>" Said a deep, dark voice that sounded all too familiar to the Guardian.  
>"N-no! Go away!" Knuckles shouted as he held his head and had his eyes tightly shut.<br>"**It is foolish to resist the power I'm offering you, Guardian...**" The voice told him, but Knuckles wasn't listening.  
>"No... don't turn me into Enerjak again!" He said with a slight sound of fear in his voice.<p>

Wave was at an award ceremony of some sort, where they were presenting the award for 'Greatest Inventor of All Time' to... Miles "Tails" Prower!  
>"What? They gave SHORTY that award?" She protested.<br>"Yeah. In your face, Wave of Disappointment!" Tails teased as he rubbed his prize in Wave's face, making her fall to the ground, hold her head and close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she was standing up, watching Tails accept the same award. "What?"

Elias was standing just outside Knothole, when the flag for the Eggman Empire was blowing in the wind atop Castle Acorn.  
>"No! Eggman's taken over Castle Acorn." He said, watching the moment in fear. The next thing Elias knew, the Egg Carrier floating above Castle Acorn dropped a rather large bomb into the castle.<br>"Gah hahahaha! Say goodbye to your Kingdom, Your Majesty." Eggman told Elias as he had his thumb above a button.  
>"You wouldn't..."<br>"Oh, but I would. Farewell!" Eggman then pressed the button, causing the bomb within Castle Acorn to explode, taking all of Knothole and the Great Forest with it!  
>"<strong>NOOOO!<strong>" Elias screamed as he shielded his eyes. When Elias opened his eyes, he saw Eggman's flag being raised above Castle Acorn once more. "What the..."

'Lien-Da' was standing in front of Knuckles with her arms spread apart, protecting him from a hedgehog that resembled Shadow, only his skin was a little more pale than his, his quills/fur had blue marks instead of red. He had green lizard-like eyes, and no visible mouth!  
>"<strong>Step aside, Lara-Su...<strong>" Said the hedgehog with a familar deep, dark voice. But when he spoke, there was still no visible mouth. "**...or I will kill you, aswell.**"  
>"Destroy me if you must..." She told the hedgehog. "...but I will NOT let you kill him!"<br>"***chuckle* You may have a stronger link to the Chaos Force than your father and your uncle, Lara-Su...**" Said the hedgehog, before warping behind Knuckles and creating a beam of light that shot right through Knuckles.  
>"Daddy!" Cried the girl that the hedgehog called Lara-Su.<br>"**...but you also inherited their somewhat low intelligence!**" The hedgehog said before disappearing in a fit of laughter. When Knuckles fell to the floor, the girl ran over and knelt before him, crying her eyes out. When she realized Knuckles was dead, she just closed eyes and cried. However, when she opened her eyes, she was standing between Knuckles and the hedgehog again. "*sniff* What?"

Back inside Castle Mercia, Shadow and Nicole were struggling to attack Chaos Dracula, as he kept warping away from them.  
>"You can't keep this up forever, Chaos Dracula!" Shadow told him.<br>"True, but you're all wearing down much faster than I am." Chaos Dracula replied. "And I am doing nothing to harm you."  
>"Enough of this." Shahra said. "Time Break!" Shahra used her magic to dramatically slow everything but herself down. Little did she know that someone else was moving at the same speed she was... suddenly, TodStar unleashed a firey punch to the back of Sally's head, causing time to speed up again. Not only that, but everyone who was trapped in the dark void had returned. Although, they were all unconscious.<br>"TodStar!" Shadow shouted, as he saw his former apprentice standing before him.  
>"I'm not leavin' you out to dry, Master!" TodStar told Shadow as he faced Chaos Dracula. "Not again."<br>"*cough* Ahh... so the Son of Chaos has returned to our time..." Said Chaos Dracula as he stood up to face the green echidna.  
>"Son of Chaos? What in the Realm of Iblis are you talking about?" TodStar asked, looking confused.<br>"Perhaps you should ask your father..." Chaos Dracula told him as he walked closer to the green echidna. "...if you can survive this!" Suddenly, Chaos Dracula made Sally bite TodStar in his left arm, making him scream in agony!  
>"*scream* Get 'im off! Get 'im off!" He screamed, before he started to feel weaker.<p>

Before anyone knew it, a long robotic arm punched Chaos Dracula pretty far away from TodStar.  
>"Sorry 'bout that, Sally-girl..." Said a familiar half-Roboticized Mobian as she was using the jets in her feet to hover above the ground.<br>"Ugh. Bunnie?" TodStar asked as he held his left arm when he saw her.  
>"Howdy! Sorry ah'm late." She told him. "Now what'd y'all say we kick some butt?"<br>"No need." Said Chaos Dracula as he got up. "...because I'm taking a new host!" After he said that, a dark void left Sally's body, allowing her clothes to return to the way they were. Chaos Dracula then flew towards Bunnie, but he only flew through her body, not in.  
>"What? Why can't I possess you?" He asked Bunnie.<br>"Ah dunno." She replied while shrugging. "Maybe it's cause ah'm half-robot?" Chaos Dracula then tried Nicole, but he just flew through her body, aswell.  
>"I am <em>ALL<em> robot." She told him. Chaos Dracula then flew into Amy's body, but after a brief struggle, he came flying back out!  
>"<strong>NO!<strong>" He screamed.  
>"(I told you that you didn't have to worry, Amy...)" Shahra thought, which made Amy giggle.<p>

"All right, time to try somethin' I've been working on..." Said TodStar as he assumed a presenting position. "_The servers are the seven Chaos..._" As he said that, the Master Emerald back within Angel Island began to glow.  
>"Ugh. Is that..." Knuckles asked as he came to and heard what his brother was saying.<br>"Tikal's Prayer..." Said 'Lien-Da' as she heard it aswell.  
>"<em>Chaos is power, enriched by the heart...<em>" Chanted TodStar as Shade stood there, watching him.  
>"TodStar..." She softly said.<br>"_The controller exists to unify the Chaos..._"  
>"(You've come a long way, my apprentice...)" Shadow thought.<br>"_...grant my wish, and help me absorb the power of Chaos Dracula._" After TodStar said that, the Master Emerald was now glowing as bright as it did 4000 years ago.  
>"Aaah! Why is the Master Emerald glowing so brightly?" Asked Locke as he was watching the Master Emerald at the time.<br>"...for you TodStar, anything..." Said a young female voice, coming from the Master Emerald.  
>"What? Who are you?" Locke asked, not recognizing the voice, but he was ignored.<p>

Soon, the dark void that was Chaos Dracula was seeping into TodStar's body.  
>"What? How are you doing this?" Asked Chaos Dracula.<br>"Well, you claim that I'm the Son of Chaos..." TodStar replied as he continued to absorb Chaos Dracula. "...I'd like to think I've just got friends in high places."  
>"No... <strong>NOOOOO!<strong>" Screamed Chaos Dracula as the last of his power was absorbed by TodStar.  
>"...thank you, Tikal." Said the green echidna as he placed his hand on his heart, before everyone ran over to him.<p>

Later, the EX World Grand Prix continued, and finished as fast as it began!  
>"That was an incredible competition by all of you!" Eggman announced. "For those that missed it, here are the results for the semi-finals..."<p>

1st: Nicole the Lynx/Gizoid  
>2nd: Shadow the Hedgehog<br>3rd: Knuckles the Echidna  
>4th: Jet the Hawk<br>5th: King Elias Acorn  
>6th: Amy Rose<br>7th: 'Lien-Da'  
>8th: Mighty the Armadillo<br>9th: Shade  
>10th: Wave the Swallow<p>

"Congratulations to Nicole, Shadow, Knuckles, Jet and King Elias!" Said Eggman. "The five of you will compete in the final round of the EX World Grand Prix!"  
>"And where would that be, Eggman?" Asked TodStar.<br>"Within the Sandopolis ruins on Angel Island in one week." Eggman replied. "Hope to see you all there!"

END OF CHAPTER


	23. Confessions of a Teenage Time Traveller

_Episode 44 - Chapter Twenty Three: Confessions of a Teenage Time-Traveller_

After the Semi-Finals of the EX World Grand Prix, Sally had woken up in the pit area, where the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Shadow and Bunnie were watching over her.  
>"*groan* Huh? Sweet merciful Chaos..." She said as she looked at them all with fear in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I could see you all, but I couldn't stop him from hurting you!"<br>"Ay ay ay. You're cool." TodStar replied before Sally broke down into tears.  
>"Yeah. It wasn't your fault, Sally-girl." Bunnie told her before they hugged.<br>"Wait. How do you two know each each other?" Asked Tails.  
>"When my father and I travelled to other kingdoms, we spent some time at a farm before making our way to Mercia." Sally replied.<br>"Sho' nuff." Added Bunnie. "The two of us became fast friends. We'd play, do each other's hair-"  
>"I still think you could make a career out of that." Sally pointed out before she and Bunnie started laughing, while TodStar walked over to Knuckles, who seemed a little weird...<p>

"Knux? You OK, bro?" He asked the Guardian.  
>"That Chaos Dracula made me relive that moment when I became Enerjak." Knuckles replied, which startled TodStar.<br>"Strewth! You right, mate?" He asked again.  
>"...yeah. But it's Lien-Da that I'm worried about..." Said Knuckles as he pointed to an echidna that TodStar had seen before...<br>"(Her? Man, I haven't seen her since she gave me those Chaos Emeralds!)" TodStar thought as he remembered the first time he saw her. "I'll go talk to her." He said as Julie-Su sat down and hugged Knuckles.

"Long time no see." He said as he sat down next to 'Lien-Da'.  
>"I-I'm sorry?" She asked him, seeming confused.<br>"Don't play dumb with me." TodStar told her bluntly. "The first time I met you, you referred to me as your uncle." This made 'Lien-Da' sigh deeply. "Who are you exactly?"  
>"Okay..." 'Lien-Da' replied, before she stood up. "Chaos... CONTROL!" Before TodStar knew it, he and 'Lien-Da' had warped up to the Space Colony ARK!<br>"Wow... didn't think I'd set foot up here so soon..." TodStar thought out loud.  
>"Uncle TodStar?" Asked 'Lien-Da', getting the green echidna's attention. "I brought us up here so I could tell you in private, but you have to promise <strong>not<strong> to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." TodStar then nodded and made the zip-lock motion in front of his mouth.

At that moment, within the high-tech Babylon City in the Sol Zone, the Babylon (Sol) Rogues are meeting in an alley.  
>"Listen up, boys..." Swell said, still having the lizard-like eyes. "We're gonna get those Sol Emeralds, no matter what!"<br>"Boy howdy!" Gust shouted with enthusiasum before Mach raised his hand.  
>"Hang on a minute, sheila..." He said. "You've been sayin' that you wanna merge with Iblis. Don't you need Blaze for that?" This resulted with Swell throwing Mach to the ground with excessive force!<br>"Fool! Once we take the Sol Emeralds, she and her puny friends will follow us..." She told the floored magpie. "And when they come, **this** time we'll be ready for them!"  
>"All right, all right. *spits* No need to pluck the feathers off your back." Said Mach as he spat some cement out of his mouth. "So, when do we make our move, boss?"<br>"First thing tomorrow morning." Swell told Mach and Gust. "Once we take the Sol Emeralds, we have to get the Princess's attention." Mach & Gust nodded after hearing that.

"My real name is Lara-Su..." She began. "I'm the daughter of Knuckles and Julie-Su."  
>"Wow." Said TodStar, amazed after hearing about Lara-Su's origin. "I had a feeling those two were gonna be close..."<br>"It gets better, Uncle. I come from 30 years into the future. A future where you are helping me to control my powers. According to you and Master Shadow, my link to the Chaos Force is unrivaled!"  
>"Strewth. And I thought <span>my<span> link was strong..."  
>"Anyway, with your training, I have been gaining more control of my power. You even think I'll be worthy to wield your Chaos Blade one day."<br>"...what? I thought only_ I_ could use that sword..."  
>"I guess you think differently in my time."<br>"If you say so. Anyway, why are you here, in this time?"  
>"I'm only here to protect my father from an unknown threat, although I got a glimspe of him earlier today... he was a black hedgehog, much like Master Shadow, although he had blue streaks in his quills, not red."<br>"Master Shadow wouldn't **dare** hurt my brother! Would he?"  
>"Oh right, you two still share your link in this time. You're right Uncle TodStar, Master Shadow wouldn't harm a Guardian. It's someone posing as Shadow..."<br>"Who?"  
>"...I don't know. *gasp* I've said too much." Said Lara-Su, starting to run away from her uncle.<br>"What? Lara-Su, come back!" TodStar shouted.  
>"Good luck, Uncle TodStar!" Yelled Lara-Su as she disappeared from sight, and TodStar somehow appeared beside Never Lake!<br>"(Don't worry, Lara-Su...)" He thought. "(I'll protect your father. He is my brother, after all!)"

That evening in the Sol Zone (within Blaze's home castle, to be exact), Blaze had offered guest quarters to Rad, Marine, Gadget and Crystal, while Sonic shared Blaze's bedroom chamber.  
>"Uhh, Blaze?" Said Sonic, getting the princess's attention. "I couldn't help but notice how you hesitated to answer my question about the Sol Emeralds on the way back here. What was that about?"<br>"Oh... I don't know if I should say, Sonic." She replied while hiding her face from the blue hedgehog.  
>"Well, either you don't want Iblis to be seperated from you, or you don't want me to get back home. Which one is it, Blaze?" Sonic asked her with a serious look on his face. When Blaze turned around, Sonic noticed she had tears in her eyes before she held him close.<br>"It's both..." She said while sobbing as softly as possible. "I don't want either of you to go... *sob* I don't want to be alone again!" It was at this point that Sonic hugged her back, and she started to let her tears flow.  
>"Blaze... I don't belong here." He said. "My home is back on Mobius. And I have to go back. My friends need me there."<br>"*sniff* But **I'm** your friend, aren't I?"  
>"...Blaze..."<br>"Please Sonic, don't leave me! *sob*"  
>"...I have to. But hey, I'm not the ONLY friend you've made recently..." This made Blaze look up at Sonic with curiousity. "There's always Rad, Marine, Gadget and Crystal. I gotta feeling those guys'll stick around once I'm home."<br>"*sniff* But what about Iblis?"  
>"...I know you two have gotten pretty close, but you're gonna have to let her go when the time comes..."<br>"_He's right, Blaze..._" Said a familiar voice in Blaze's head. "_We have gotten to know each other pretty well, but when that moment comes, we will have to part ways._"  
>"*sniff* Okay... thank you, Sonic." Blaze told him before she fell asleep on his lap.<br>"Heh. No problem, Blaze." He replied softly before he too lied down.

Early next morning, the Babylon (Sol) Rogues had made it to the castle, but only Swell made it into the castle, as Mach & Gust were stopped by guards.  
>"(Good, they've been captured, as we planned.)" She thought as she approached the Treasure Room. When she opened the door, she found the seven Sol Emeralds, placed them in a bag she had with her, then quickly made her way out of the castle.<p>

Sensing that something was wrong, Blaze instantly opened her eyes.  
>"The Sol Emeralds..." She whispered before seeing a burst of flames outside her window.<br>"Oh, Princeeeess..." Said a voice that sounded like her own. When Blaze looked down, she saw that Swell, Mach and Gust had ALL seven Sol Emeralds, and those flames she saw were coming from Swell's hand!  
>"Swell, give me back those Emeralds!" She demanded.<br>"Nah, not this time, Blaze..." Said Swell, juggling three of the Sol Emeralds. "And you're speedy blue friend isn't gonna be fast enough to help you this time..."  
>"Nngh? Ohh, my mountain of chilli dogs!" Sonic complained as he woke up.<br>"Seeya 'round, Princess! *chuckle*" Yelled Swell as she, Mach and Gust flew away in the Extreme Gear.  
>"(That Mephiles is going to pay for what he's done to my friend!)" Blaze thought as she clenched her fists and grit her teeth.<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	24. Battle for Her Burning Sol

_Episode 45_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>During her talk with Sonic, Blaze was reduced to tears, revealing that she couldn't stand the thought of being without Sonic AND Iblis. Sonic managed to calm her by telling her that their friends Rad, Marine, Gadget and Crystal would be there for her. He also told her that he'd have to let Iblis go when that time came.<br>During their time asleep, the Babylon (Sol) Rogues snuck into Blaze's castle and stole the seven Sol Emeralds!  
>Can our heroes in the Sol Zone recover the Sol Emeralds, and save Swell from the darkness manipulating her? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Twenty Four: Battle for Her Burning Sol_

The Babylon (Sol) Rogues were currently riding their Extreme Gear over the ocean, with Sonic, Blaze and Team Radical (as they dubbed themselves) in hot pursuit!  
>"Gust, how far behind are they?" Swell asked the rooster, before he looked back. What he saw astounded him: While Marine piloted Blaze's waterbike (with Blaze and Gadget on it), Rad and Crystal occupied the raccoon's waterbike. As for Sonic, his legs were invisible to the naked eye, as it looked like Sonic had a spiked red wheel for legs! On top of that, he did not look happy...<br>"Uhh, they're right behind us, Swell..." Gust replied, looking a little nervous. Mach was freaked, aswell. But for another reason...  
>"Mach, when ARE you gonna get over your fear of the water?" Swell asked him.<br>"Probably when that hedgehog learns how to- huh?" Mach replied, but he was inturrupted when a large shadow covered the three birds...

Sonic noticed it aswell, a familiar-looking airship had just appeared over the horizon...  
>"Eggman Nega!" He exclaimed, as Blaze and Team Radical saw it too.<br>"Darn it! Why now?" Asked Blaze in anger. Before they or the Babylon (Sol) Rogues knew it, Nega's ship started deploying Nega Gunners, surrounding all nine of them, and making Sonic jump onto Rad's waterbike.  
>"Attention, your pathetic animals!" Bellowed Nega via loudspeaker. "I am detecting all seven Sol Emeralds within this area. Hand them over, and my Nega Gunners will NOT harm you." Sonic ignored Nega's demand, and used his Homing Attack to bounce from robot to robot, until he landed on Swell's board.<br>"C'mon. Fork 'em over." He told her, but she just stood there, smirking at him. Suddenly, an arm of darkness emerged from Swell's chest, grabbed Sonic and shoved him into the ocean!  
>"<strong>SONIC!<strong>" Cried Blaze and Team Radical as they watched their friend slowly drowning, while Swell was snickering, and Nega was in a fit of laughter.

Little did they any of them know that the two Sol Emeralds that linked to Sonic before were glowing again, making Blaze raise her hands and aim them at Sonic uncontrollably...  
>"Oi Blaze, what're you doin'?" Marine asked her. Blaze was hesitant to answer, as she stared at her hands in fear.<br>"I... I have no idea..." She eventually replied as her hands started to shake, and flames began to surround them. "My hands seem to have minds of their own..." Before any of them knew it, flames bursted out of her hands, directly at Sonic. But they weren't Blaze's flames... this made Blaze think for a little bit, before the flames vanished and a large section of water was bubbling-up greatly. Suddenly, the bubbling water bursted up into the air. Emerging from it was Darkspine Sonic, and despite having two Sol Emeralds circling him, he did not look happy!

"Eep! You again?" Nega asked in fear, remembering what happened the last time he encountered he ticked-off hedgehog.  
>"Yeah, me again." Darkspine Sonic replied with his grumbly voice. "Are you willing to relive what I did to you last time?"<br>"No! All Nega Gunners! Destroy that hedgehog immediately!" Ordered Nega, before his robots all aimed their weapons at Sonic. However when they fired, they all missed. Marine decided to cause a little more chaos by hitting Swell with a blast of water from her hand, making the parrot drop the bag of the remaining five Sol Emeralds into the ocean.  
>"The Sol Emeralds!" Gadget cried as Blaze jumped up into the air.<br>"They're mine..." She coldly pointed out before becoming a flaming spinning top and diving after the Emeralds.

While Darkspine Sonic dealt with any and all robots that Nega deployed, Marine was throwing waterball after waterball at Swell. Gadget was helping the hydrokinetic out by throwing smoke bombs down at Swell (as he can fly pretty well without any Gear!). Rad had engaged Mach by allowing his nunchucks to extend out and hit the magpie in the face! Crystal jumped onto Gust's bike, and punched him in the stomach!  
>"Grr... I hate that hedgehog with a passion!" Nega grumbled as he witnessed the demise of his robots. "I wonder if this is how frustrated <span>he<span> feels..." His thoughts were inturrupted when he saw more bubbling water from where Blaze dove into the sea. "Oh, what now?" Soon, everyone stopped fighting and noticed that steam was also coming from the bubbling water.  
>"(What in the Realm of Iblis?)" Sonic asked himself as he witnessed something huge and lava-like emerge from the boiling water. The monster was as big as Nega's airship was wide. It's body seemed to be made up of nothing but lava and rock. Although it also had yellow cat-like eyes, and what looked like the remaining five Sol Emeralds on it's forehead.<br>"Crikey!" Shouted Marine and Mach as the monster roared whilst spewing fire above them, but below Nega and Darkspine Sonic.  
>"...that's... that's Iblis!" Sonic pointed out in realization.<p>

"THAT'S Iblis?" Rad asked in disbelief, while both Swell & Nega were snickering to themselves. "But how?"  
>"You got me, Rad..." Darkspine Sonic replied as the Iblis monster sliced Eggman Nega's ship in half. "...I just hope Blaze is okay..." Eggman Nega soon appeared in a large, bird-like robot piloted by him (Egg Wyvern from Sonic '06) underneath his wrecked airship.<br>"I shall return!" He loudly warned as he flew off in the robot. The Iblis monster was now focusing it's attacks on the Babylon (Sol) Rogues, shoving it's fists their way, or spewing fire at them.  
>"Whoa..." Was all that Rad and Crystal managed to say, as they, Marine, Gadget and Darkspine Sonic stared at the firey destruction before them.<br>"Even though those Babylon Rogues are bad, they don't deserve this..." Gadget stated, before Sonic heard a familiar voice in his head...  
>"<em>Sonic... help me... help us...<em>" Said a voice that sounded like Blaze. The voice also sounded like it was in pain.  
>"...I know what I gotta do..." He said to himself as he grabbed the Sol Emeralds he had with him, and placed them on his shoulders. "You guys get clear. I'll handle this."<br>"But Sonic, you've only got two Sol Emeralds, while that monster has the other five!" Gadget pointed out. "The odds of you winning this battle alone are approximatly 3,720 to 1!"  
>"Heh. Somethin' you gotta know if you wanna run with me, Gadget..." Sonic said as he looked back at Team Radical. "...never tell me the odds." Darkspine Sonic then charged at the Iblis monster, as a firey aura was seen around him as he charged...<p>

As the Babylon (Sol) Rogues retreated, the Iblis monster focused its attention on Darkspine Sonic, spewing fire his way, but he was too fast for it's attack to hit him. When he got close enough, the Iblis monster tried to smack Sonic into the ocean, but again, Sonic was too fast.  
>"Ha! You're gonna have to do better than that!" Darkspine Sonic pointed out as he reached the monster's head, but before Sonic could make his move, the monster managed to trap Sonic within it's hands!<br>"Sonic!" Team Radical cried as they watched the battle unfold. However, orange lights were glowing from between the monster's hands, and after a quick roar, Darkspine Sonic blasted his way out of it's grasp and punched all five lights shaped and coloured like the Sol Emeralds, making the monster roar in pain as it fell back into the sea!  
>"Blaze..." Darkspine Sonic thought before he dove into the water after the monster, while Team Radical watched in horror.<p>

From the bubbles under the water's surface, Blaze emerged, unconscious, and with the Fire Jewel in her hand while the five Sol Emeralds circled her.  
>Because she was out cold, she (nor Iblis) had any idea that Darkspine Sonic was 'swimming' down to rescue her...<p>

At that moment, just outside the Sandopolis Ruins on Angel Island, Jet was leaning on one of the pillars, while Wave was anxiously pacing back and forth.  
>"Oh... Oh boy, oh boy..." She said as she continued pacing, which Jet tried to ignore. "What's taking Storm so long, anyway?"<br>"Just sit down and relax." Jet told her. "Chill, Wave."  
>"Really Jet, how can you just lounge around at a time like this?" Wave asked him. "Don't you see? As the leader, you've got responsiblities. Some you understand, but you-"<br>"*groan* (Here she goes again...)" Thought Jet as he groaned, while Wave's speech seemed to fast and inaudible to understand.  
>"Boss!" Yelled a familiar voice that not only got Jet's attention, but also made Wave stop talking. When they looked ahead, they saw Storm approaching. "Sorry to keep you waiting for me!" When Storm tried to stop, he fell off his board and face first into the sand!<br>"You're late, Storm!" Wave pointed out as the albatross got his head out of the sand.  
>"How'd it go?" Asked Jet, before Storm revealed the flash drive he kept safe.<br>"Heh heh. See for yourselves." Storm replied before Wave snatched it, and inserted it into the pearl-shaped device on her chest. Soon, a screen appeared with a video ready to play.  
>"What in the Realm of Iblis?" Wave asked herself.<br>"What'd you grab, Storm?" Asked Jet.  
>"It's an entry in Eggman's diary." Storm replied. "He recorded it before the Semi-Finals, and he mentions us, but I can't make it all out..."<p>

Wave then pressed 'Play', allowing the video to begin...  
>"Egg Log: 7th of May, 4007." The recording began. "Those Babylon Rogues are filled with mystery, and I have just discovered why the name 'Babylon' sounds so familiar to me. Some time ago, I was doing some research on the Great Desert, when I noticed an island buried deep beneath the sands...<br>After I sent my Egg Drill prototype to investigate, I discovered that the island was known as the ancient Babylonian landmark known as Babylon Garden. Despite my research, I still have no idea why the island was sealed underneath the Great Desert. Perhaps it was to seal the technology that was deemed too dangerous for this world. After all this time, I'm still not sure...  
>Although I'm assuming that the only reason those bird brains want the Chaos Emeralds is restore that landmass. Little do they know that I will be waiting for that moment to take that technology for myself! Gah hahahahaha!" The recording ended, and the screen vanished.<p>

"So, there's no treasure down there..." Wave thought out loud as Jet grabbed his board.  
>"Oh well. Guess this was just a wasted effort." He said as he walked further away from the ruins. "Too bad, really. I haven't the slightest interest in world domination or advanced technology."<br>"Hey, wait a second Jet." Wave told him before he stopped to look back. "While Eggman may not look smart, he is. He's got an IQ of 300, after all. If _he's_ interested in this technology, it must have value."  
>"Wait, are you saying we could profit from this?"<br>"Think about it. It maybe more valuable than finding silver, or even gold!" This made Jet think...about himself standing in a mountain of Mobium coins, laughing his head off!  
>"<strong>JET!<strong>" Wave and Storm shouted as their leader snapped out of it.  
>"Why'd you two do that?" He angrily asked them. "I was just having this great daydream!"<br>"You've got a race to win, remember boss?" Storm asked back.  
>"Okay. You two wait onboard the Babylon Zepplin." Jet told them. "I'll win those Chaos Emeralds, and we can finally get the treasure of Babylon!"<p>

As Jet zoomed towards the ruins of Sandopolis, Wave and Storm both flew up to their blimp above Angel Island.

END OF CHAPTER


	25. EX World Grand Prix's Final Round Pt1

_Episode 46_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>While his teammates Jet and Wave were competing in the Semi-Finals of the World Grand Prix, Storm was sent to Robotropolis to find something good enough to take back to the Babylon Rogues. Fortunately, he found Eggman's latest diary entry, but he couldn't decipher it, so he copied the entry and escaped Robotropolis.<br>When Jet and Wave saw it, Eggman revealed that the treasure within Babylon Garden could possibly be technology too dangerous for Mobius.  
>While Jet seemed uninterested, Wave turned him around, saying that the technology Eggman's after could make them rich.<br>Now that Jet's focusing on his goal, will he beat Shadow, Knuckles, Elias and his rival Nicole in the World Grand Prix's Grand Final? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!

_Chapter Twenty Five: EX World Grand Prix's Final Round! (Part One)_

The night before the EX World Grand Prix's Final Round, Sir Galahad and his apprentice Macho had set up camp at the bottom of Icecap, the highest point on Angel Island.  
>"W-w-w-why are we up here ag-g-gain, Galahad?" Macho asked while shivering.<br>"Because Gawain has been seen around this part of the island recently..." The armored silver hedgehog replied. "...and we have to find him."  
>"I'm t-t-too c-c-cold t-to do anything r-r-right now..." Said the shivering shih-tsu Knight in Training.<br>"Preceisly why the two of us have set up camp for the night. Try to stay as close to the fire as possible, all right?" Macho nodded after hearing that. Soon, Galahad heard the sound of metal clanging not too far away, and he started walking towards it.  
>"G-g-galahad? Where are you going?" Asked Macho, still shivering.<br>"Don't worry. I'll be back." He replied as he revealed his sword and walked further away from the camp to find the source of that sound.

Meanwhile, Shade was on another side of Icecap, revealing a Ring with her leader -Lord Ix- within it.  
>"Shade." He said, acknowledging her. "What is your latest report, Procurator?"<br>"Forgive me my lord, but I have failed to make it to the final round of the EX World Grand Prix..." She said whilst bowing before Ix. "...and I now have no means to aquire the Chaos Emeralds."  
>"Hmm... no matter. This is minor setback, for I have another way for you to take those Emeralds..." Ix replied.<br>"Oh. Good." Said Shade, not seeming interested.  
>"You seem distracted Shade. Is something wrong?" Ix asked her.<br>"N-no. Nothing, my lord." Shade replied, but she was thinking something else... "(TodStar...)"  
>"Good. Here's the plan..." Said Ix as Shade listened in...<p>

At that moment, Galahad had arrived at a cliff on the edge of Icecap, when he saw a familiar Mobian on the side of the mountain...  
>"Gawain!" He said to himself as he saw the armored echidna climbing on the side of the mountain, using his twin swords to climb. Although he was suddenly stopped when a thin green aura surrounded him, which made him angry...<br>"Grr... Galahad, if that's you..." He warned.  
>"You're not much of a threat right now, Gawain." Galahad replied while emitting the same aura, but he was controlling it. "Besides, I just want to talk."<br>"Fine. You wanna talk?" Gawain asked before he swiped his swords in front of him, breaking free of Galahad's power. While this made him fall, he stuck his swords back into the side of the mountain. "Meet me at the top of the mountain."  
>"No! <strong>Gawain!<strong>" Yelled Galahad, but Gawain kept climbing up the mountain. "Grr... (It can never be simple with you, can it?)" Galahad then ran back the way he came to try and find another way to the top of the mountain...

Later that night, Rouge and Omega were with Shadow within the area where SOME of tomorrow's race was taking place...  
>"So these are the Sandopolis Ruins..." Shadow said as he looked around.<br>"Well, some of them." Rouge pointed out.  
>"THE MAJORITY OF THE SANDOPOLIS RUINS ARE UNDERGROUND." Added Omega.<br>"Can you remind me why you two are here?" Shadow asked them.  
>"To cheer for you. *chuckle* What else?"<br>"Rouge..."  
>"*groan* Okay, we're here to keep an eye on you."<br>"Hmph. GUN don't trust me yet?"  
>"Hey, you're gettin' off easy, big boy. I had a tacky-looking bomb attached to my wrist on MY first mission!"<br>"BESIDES, ROUGE AND MYSELF ARE ALSO ON AN INVESTIGATION."  
>"Investigation? Care to fill me in?"<br>"Eh, Commander Tower's worried about some group called the 'Nocturnus', or something. I don't see what the big deal is."  
>"Hmm... (I think I might...) I'd better get some rest before the race." Shadow said as he walked out of the ruins, while Rouge and Omega continued their investigation...<p>

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were having a sleepover within Hidden Palace, along with Elias and Bunnie.  
>"Okay, now this I don't get..." Said TodStar as he leaned on the Master Emerald.<br>"...what don't you get?" Tails asked him.  
>"Whenever I'm close to a Chaos Emerald, I feel a pretty big amount of pain." TodStar replied. "...yet I'm leaning on the MASTER Emerald, and I don't feel a thing." After saying that, he shrugged.<br>"Maybe it's because of your bond with Tikal in the past..." Speculated Knuckles, but TodStar just looked at him, confused. "Well, since Tikal and Chaos merged with each other, they've sealed themselves within the Master Emerald some 4000 years ago. That could be why the Master Emerald doesn't cause you any pain..."  
>"I guess... but why do the Chaos Emeralds have that effect on me?" TodStar asked. "It doesn't make sense... (I should've asked Lara-Su before she left...)"<p>

"How about we change the subject?" Suggested Amy. "Who do you guys think'll win the race tomorrow?"  
>"Nicole." Said Sally, Bunnie, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Ray and Mighty in unison, making the Gizoid blush.<br>"Heh. No offence to my brother, the King, or Master Shadow, but I too reckon Nicole's got it in the bag." TodStar pointed out while chuckling.  
>"Don't get me wrong, I'm a <span>huge<span> fan of Jet's..." Said Tails. "...but after seeing Nicole for the past few weeks, I think she's got it too!"  
>"Oh. Um... thank you, everyone." Said Nicole.<br>"Doesn't mean I'm not gonna give it my all, though." Elias pointed out.  
>"Same here. I'm not pullin' ANY punches out there tomorrow!" Added Knuckles.<p>

As the lot of them were talking and laughing with each other, Locke was meditating when he sensed something...  
>"*gasp* A great evil is returning to this world..." He gasped. "I can feel it." He then walked over to the opening of the hallway, where he saw his two sons laughing. "I only hope you can protect us all... Son of Chaos."<p>

The next day, a large crowd had gathered within the Sandopolis Ruins, where the contestants were standing at the starting line, ready for the race to start!  
>"And now, it's time for the final event!" Eggman announced via loudspeaker as the crowd continued cheering. "And it's set here, in the Sandopolis Ruins. The rules are still the same. Anything goes in this extreme race! Although it needs no further explanation, the first one to reach the goal will win this race. Just remember to keep one eye on the prize, and the other focused on the race!" Suddenly, two Egg Flappers were seen air-lifting a plank to the top of the ruins. On top of the plank was the seven Chaos Emeralds.<br>"Y'know, you can still back out if you wanna." Jet said to Nicole as he cracked his knuckles.  
>"Funny. I was about say to say the same thing to you." Nicole replied while smirking at the green hawk.<br>"*bzz* Remember Agent Shadow, once you win this race, bring the Chaos Emeralds directly to GUN HQ. *bzz*" Commander Tower told the Ultimate Lifeform.  
>"Hmm. Yes, sir." Shadow replied, not moving an inch, unlike everyone else.<br>"So, what're you gonna do with the Emeralds, Knuckles?" Asked Elias.  
>"Well, I <em>would<em> take them back to Hidden Palace, but Dad seems to think that they'll cause a disturbance of some sort." Knuckles replied. "So I'll probably give 'em to the Kingdom of Knothole." This made Elias stop to look at Knuckles with gratitude.  
>"I will not forget your generosity, Guardian." He told the echidna. Knuckles just gave Elias the thumbs-up.<br>"Oooh hohohoho! Get ready, it's time for the final race to begin!" Said Eggman as Orbot and Cubot fought over their microphone once again. "*groan* Just start the countdown."

"5..." Nicole's facial expression: Determined "(This is it...)"  
>"4..." Jet's facial expression: Confident and cheeky "(My big chance!)"<br>"3..." Shadow's facial expression: Determined "(To prove that I...)"  
>"2..." Knuckles' facial expression: Determined "(...am the greatest rider...)"<br>"1..." Elias' facial expression: Determined "(...of all time.)"  
>"GO!"<p>

All five racers darted away from the starting line and out of the ruins, making their way out into the desert. Keeping a eye on all five of them were five Egg-Cameras, not only so Eggman could see them, but also for the audience to see, aswell.  
>Knuckles took a swing at Elias, but it was blocked by his sword. Jet tried to attack Nicole with his Feather Fans, but she activated her Black Shield (which she had copied from Metal Sonic), blocking Jet's attack. At this point, the four of them realized that Shadow had taken the lead!<br>"Oh-ho! It seems that Shadow has taken an early lead!" Eggman announced. "But can he hold it?" The five racers soon came to a ramp. Between the ramp and the landing point was a rather large chasm. Shadow made the jump without any problem. Jet didn't either, but he also performed tricks. And because Nicole was scanning Jet as he jumped, she pulled off exactly the same stunts!  
>"Stop copying me!" He yelled back at the near-Mobian.<br>"Only once it stops working in my favor!" Nicole replied, making Jet angry. Knuckles and Elias didn't pull off any tricks, either. They were just happy they could make it to the other side.

The next part of the course had sand falling from above, and into the chasm below. Fortunately, there were some fallen pillars withstanding the large amounts of sand rushing past them. Because he had skates on, Shadow started to have trouble navigating the current of the sand, so he clung to a pillar, and didn't look too keen to let go! Jet and Nicole then past Shadow with ease.  
>"Dammit." He cursed as he held onto the pillar as tight as he could. When Knuckles and Elias zoomed past that same pillar, Shadow was gone!<p>

"(All right, time to go on the offensive...)" Nicole thought before she Spin Dashed towards Jet, but he was ready for her, as he used his Feather Fan to bat her back to third place, allowing Shadow to take second! "Shadow? I thought we lost you at the sandfalls..."  
>"Hmph. You underestimate me, Nicole..." Shadow replied as a Chaos Spear appeared in his right hand, and he got closer to Jet.<br>"Well, things are starting to heat up, now!" Said Eggman. "And they haven't even completed their first lap yet!"

Jet looked back at Shadow with a smirk on his face before they all zoomed underground, back into the ruins. Shadow, still armed with the Chaos Spear, was closing in on Jet. Nicole wasn't all that far behind Shadow, but she wanted to keep her distance. As for Knuckles and Elias, they were both pretty far back, as they had just re-entered the ruins.  
>At that time, Jet, Shadow and Nicole had jumped on what looked like giant crossbows, that launched all three of them back to the starting line, allowing them to complete their first lap.<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	26. EX World Grand Prix's Final Round Pt2

_Episode 47_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>Galahad and Macho had set up camp at the bottom of Icecap, when Galahad heard a clanging sound and decided to investigate. The clanging came from a fellow Knight of Mercia: Gawain. Galahad said he wanted to talk, but Gawain wouldn't unless they met at the top of the mountain.<br>The final round of the EX World Grand Prix had finally begun, and not one of the final five are pulling any punches, as they are ALL determined to win this race!  
>Will Galahad manage to convice Gawain to return to Mercia? Who will win the EX World Grand Prix AND the seven Chaos Emeralds? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Twenty Six: EX World Grand Prix's Final Round! (Part Two)_

Knuckles and Elias had just begun their second lap of the Sandopolis course, while Jet, Nicole and Shadow had cleared the jump across the chasm.  
>"Enough playing around." Shadow thought out loud. "Chaos Spear!" He threw the Chaos Spear he held at Jet, but he deflected it at Nicole with his Feather Fan. Thanks to scanning Metal Sonic, Nicole managed to block the Chaos Spear by activating her Black Shield once again. As Shadow had trouble with the sandfalls again, Nicole tried Spin Dashing towards Jet again, but he batted her back with his Feather Fan!<br>"Darn it!" She shouted, before noticing that no one was behind her... "Shadow?"  
>"Chaos Spear!" Yelled Shadow as he threw another Chaos Spear at Jet, which got him this time, making him spasm for a brief period, Allowing Shadow to pass him with ease.<br>"Hmph. Catch me if you can." Teased the Ultimate Lifeform, making the Legendary Wind Master angry.  
>"Hey! That's my line!" He shouted as he chased after Shadow. Before he could move all that far however, Nicole Spin Dashed right through him!<br>"Whoops! You're too slow!" She mocked him, making him even angrier...  
>"What's the matter, Jet?" Knuckles asked him as he and Elias caught up to him. "You let your pride get the better of you? *chuckle*" This made Jet start to grind his teeth, until he had a flashback...<p>

"C'mon Jet! Spread your wings, son!" Said a voice that Jet recognized...  
>"I can't Dad!" Said a young Jet. "I really don't think I'm ready..."<br>"Of course you're ready..." Said Jet's father. "Just remember: To be fast, you have to become one with the wind. That's where your wings come in..."

"Become one with the wind..." Jet said as Knuckles continued to mock him. He stopped however, when Jet held his Feather Fans in both of his hands, and after he had his arms in front of him, he threw them behind as fast as he could, allowing him to gain a **huge** burst of speed!  
>"What the- WHOA!" Knuckles exclaimed before he and Elias got caught in the wind that Jet caused, making them fall to the ground.<br>"Whoa-ho-ho-ho-HO! Shadow & Nicole had better be careful, because Jet is making his comeback!" Announced Eggman, as he (and all of the audience) was still watching this race unfold. Jet was now approaching Shadow & Nicole at an incredible speed, and did not look happy!  
>"Did you two see what I did to the Guardian and the King?" He asked them as they saw him gaining fast. "Cause you're both next!"<br>Nicole activated her Black Shield once more, whereas Shadow didn't seem all that impressed. Jet flapped his Feather Fans like wings again, gaining another burst of speed, blowing both Nicole AND Shadow into the air!  
>"Chaos Control!" Shouted Shadow as he warped back down to the ground, while Nicole Spin Dashed her way back down there.<br>"Ha-ha! Both Nicole and Shadow seemed unfazed by Jet's speed boost! Amazing!" Eggman pointed out.

"Oh, yeah? Try _this!_" Jet yelled before using one of his Feather Fans to blow some wind their way.  
>"Activating 'Rocket Mode'." Stated Nicole, as she started to transform into a rocket (another trick picked up from Metal Sonic!), and blasted her way through the wind! Shadow wasn't so lucky, as he was caught in the wind, and was sweeped off his feet, before making it back to the ground and realizing he was too far behind to make a comeback...<br>"Grr! Dammit!" He cursed as he slammed his fist into the ground.

Both Nicole and Jet zoomed past the starting line for the second time at a speed that seemed immeasurable by Eggman's robots.  
>"What do you mean, 'you can't measure their speed'? <strong>SONIC<strong> ran faster than that!" Eggman shouted at his robots, before Orbot and Cubot tapped his shoulders, and pointing at his microphone. "Oops. Still on. Well, it's down to the final lap! Who will triumph? Jet the Hawk? Or Nicole the Gizoid?" This information caught Shade's attention when she arrived at the ruins.  
>"Gizoid?" She said out loud as she looked at Nicole on screen. "...could it be..."<p>

Both Jet & Nicole slowed down when they got to the ramp. Mainly so they make the jump over the chasm. Both of them managed to pull off some pretty cool tricks before they landed. As soon as they landed though, Jet whacked Nicole with one of his Feather Fans, pushing her back!  
>"Ha! Those Chaos Emeralds are as good as mine!" Jet said, before he noticed a flash of light before him...<br>"...**CONTROL!**" Shouted Nicole as she appeared from the light, and Spin Dashed into Jet! Jet tried to whack her with both of his Feather Fans, but she activated her Black Shield before he hit her. Nicole then kicked Jet back before she continued forward. But Jet still had his Feather Fans in hand...  
>"I'm not through with you, yet!" He shouted as he got closer to Nicole, thanks to his speed boost.<br>"Activating 'Rocket Mode'." Nicole stated.  
>"Not this time, you don't!" Yelled Jet as he swung both Feather Fans in front of him, creating a strong wind that made Nicole blasted into a pillar just after she transformed!<p>

"And the winner of the EX World Grand Prix is Jet the Hawk!" Eggman announced happily after Jet crossed the finish line.  
>"YES!" Cheered Wave and Storm, who were watching the whole thing from their blimp.<br>"Congratulations, Jet! The seven Chaos Emeralds are all yours!" Said Eggman as Jet walked up to the top of the ruins, where the Emeralds stood.  
>"Thanks. But I only need them to do this..." Jet replied as he pulled out the cube he inherited from his late father. "This is for you, Pop..."<br>Jet then raised the cube above his head, which made the seven Chaos Emeralds start to circle the cube... eventually, all seven Emeralds emitted a beam towards the cube. The cube then emitted a beam of it's own down towards the Great Desert, which caught the attention of an orange fox wearing a crown, and a raccoon wearing a green hat. a green long-sleeved shirt and blue overalls...

Not long after the beam from the cube vanished, the ground down in the Great Desert started to rumble, as something large was emerging from the sands... at first, it looked like a palace of some sort, but as more of it was raised, it seemed to be an island much like Angel Island, only smaller.  
>Jet couldn't believe his eyes... "This... this is... Babylon Garden..." He was so amazed that he didn't notice a robotic claw grab the cube!<br>"Ho ho ho ho! Now **I'll** get the treasure of Babylon!" Said Eggman as Jet turned around to see it was Eggman that took the cube, before he flew towards Babylon Garden!  
>"Eggman! Oh no, you don't!" Jet yelled as he jumped on his board and zoomed after him, with Babylon Zepplin close behind!<p>

"Nicole! Nicole, are you OK?" Said a voice all too familiar.  
>"Ugh... Toddy?" She asked, since she couldn't see. "I can't see. Where am I?"<br>"It's okay, Nicole." Said Tails. "You just got your head wedged into a pillar."  
>"Me &amp; Mighty'll have you out in no time!" Knuckles pointed out before they started punching holes in the pillar.<br>"What did Jet do with the Chaos Emeralds?" Asked Nicole, although her voice sounded muffled.  
>"Oh yeah, he raised an island out of the Great Desert using some cube he had with him..." TodStar replied. "Though once Eggman nicked off with the cube, Jet hauled butt after him!"<br>"Yeah. But I wonder why both of them left..." Tails started to speculate, before realizing something else... "...the Chaos Emeralds behind..."  
>"We're on it. C'mon, Bunnie!" Said TodStar as he ran back to the where the race began.<br>"Right behind you, TodStar!" Said Bunnie as she blasted after him, using her rocket feet.

When they arrived at the ruins, they were completely empty!  
>"Crikey..." Said TodStar, astounded by the state of the place. "I know people like to clear out after an event like this... but man..."<br>"TodStar? Yer gonna wanna see this, sugar..." Bunnie called out from the top of the ruins, getting the green echidnas attention. When he got to where Bunnie was, he noticed the ALL the Chaos Emeralds had vanished!  
>"Ahh! They're all gone!" He cried, before he sensed something. Something familiar...<br>"Who could've taken **all** seven Chaos Emeralds?" Asked Bunnie.  
>"Whoever it was, they're taking the Emeralds to Icecap." TodStar replied. "Follow me!" As TodStar walked towards the snowcapped mountain of Angel Island, Bunnie quickly followed.<p>

At the bottom of Icecap, having obtained all seven Emeralds, revealed the same Ring she used to contact Ix.  
>"My lord, everything went according to plan." She told him. "I now have all seven Chaos Emeralds!"<br>"Excellent work, Shade!" Said Ix. "Now, take them to the top of the island. It is only there that our plans can proceed."  
>"At once, my lord." Shade replied while bowing before Ix. After the Ring vanished, Shade then began her climb up Icecap...<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	27. The Nega Empire Strikes Back

_Episode 48_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>While the Babylon (Sol) Rouges had stolen the seven Sol Emeralds, Sonic, Blaze and Team Radical were in hot pursuit until Eggman Nega's forces surrounded all nine of them! With the combination of the two Sol Emeralds he had before, Iblis' flames, and rage at both Nega and the Rogues, Darkspine Sonic returned! But he wasn't the only monsterous type to emerge, as Blaze let Iblis control her body while they absorbed the other five Sol Emeralds... Because Iblis still has little control over power, she and Blaze transformed into a monster that was composed mostly of lava!<br>This monster destroyed Eggman Nega's ship and made the Babylon (Sol) Rogues retreat before it targeted Darkspine Sonic. He was able to defeat the monster, leaving Blaze unconscious underwater, but Sonic dove in to save her.  
>Did Sonic save Blaze (and Iblis)? What became of the monster? And when will Eggman Nega and the Babylon (Sol) Rogues strike next? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Twenty Seven: The Nega Empire Strikes Back! (Part One)_

Back within Blaze's bedroom chamber, Sonic was watching over the feline princess, as she was still unconscious...  
>"How's she doing?" Asked Gardon as he arrived in the room, looking worried.<br>"...still the same." Sonic replied.  
>"I told her once she had the Emeralds again, she should seal Iblis within them!" Gardon said in a tone that made Sonic a little mad...<br>"Okay, lay off buddy." He told him.  
>"Do you not remember what happened out there today? Iblis is an evil beast!"<br>"No she's not! She just has trouble controlling all of her power. And of course I remember what happened! I had to fight my fear of the water to save them!"  
>"Them? Don't tell me <span>you<span> consider Iblis a friend, aswell!" This comment made Sonic get out of his chair and throw it across the room!  
>"I think I've had just about eno-"<br>"Sonic! Look out the window, quick!" Shouted Rad from outside Blaze's bedroom.

What Sonic and Gardon saw was an bone-chilling sight... Eggman Nega in his bird-like robot from earlier that day, along with hundreds of Nega Gunners!  
>"I-is that.." Asked Gardon.<br>"Eggman Nega." Sonic growled under his breath. "Leave him to me!" Sonic then jumped out of the window, and used his Homing Attack to bounce off multiple Nega Gunners to reach Nega himself.  
>"Hee hee. Take THIS!" Nega shouted as he pressed a button, making the robot he piloted fire a laser at Sonic, which caused him great pain and knocked him to the ground! "Hah <strong>hah!<strong> How does it feel, rodent?" As Sonic got up, he saw a number of missles headed his way. Though he managed to jump out of harm's way, they all flew after him.

While Sonic was running away from the missiles, Both Eggman Nega and his Nega Gunners were firing everything they had at the blue hedgehog, but missed. However, this made Nega snicker to himself... Soon, Sonic was starting to pant as he continued to run from the missiles. He then noticed Eggman Nega ahead of him.  
>"Here I come, Sonic!" He shouted as the robot he piloted was now zooming towards Sonic at an impressive speed. Sonic quickly looked behind him, and saw those missiles were still closing in. He then turned back to Nega, who was closing in, and smirked. Sonic then jumped up, and started running up the castle wall, making the missiles hit Nega's robot!<br>"**No!** My plan was foolproof!" Nega screamed as his robot was exploding around him.  
>"Foolproof, maybe. But I don't remember seeing slapping my seal of approval on that robot! Heh heh." Teased Sonic as he stood from one of the castle's towers, still panting.<p>

Little did Sonic know that Eggman Nega had a back-up plan should his first attempt to beat Sonic failed... from the charred remains of Nega's bird-like robot, Nega emerged (in a pod similar to Eggman's Egg Mobile) with a robot that resembled Sonic...  
>"What the? Metal Sonic?" Asked Sonic in disbelief as he saw the robot. It's design was exactly like the Metal Sonic he fought back on Mobius, but it painted black and gold instead of blue, yellow and red.<br>"Ahh, so Robotnik has built one of these aswell, has he?" Said Nega, confusing Sonic.  
>"...Robotnik?" He repeated before he jumped off of the tower toward Nega's Metal Sonic. "I've got no idea who you're talkin' about, Nega!" As Sonic Spin Dashed towards Metal Sonic, it Spin Dashed at him aswell, causing them to collide and spin around pretty fast.<br>While Sonic and Metal Sonic were facing off with their Spin Dashes and Homing Attacks, Nega was slowly pulling out a blaster of some sort... and aiming at Sonic!

Before he fired however, his blaster got caught in a small chain attached to a green nunchuck with a white tip. With a small tug, Nega's blaster was pulled out of his hands, and into the hands of Rad!  
>"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with guns?" He teased as he threw the blaster into the ocean.<br>Metal Sonic soon kicked Sonic into the castle wall and was about to Spin Dash into him again, but Crystal slammed into it, knocking the robot away from the blue hedgehog.  
>"We'll deal with the robot." She said to Sonic while Marine and Gadget ran after Metal Sonic. "You go after Eggman Nega!"<br>"*pant* You got it." Sonic panted while giving Crystal the thumbs-up.  
>"Sonic!" Shouted Gardon, getting his attention. "Here, catch!" Gardon then threw Sonic a Ring.<br>"A Ring?" He asked as he caught the Ring. "How's this gonna- WHOA!" Sonic suddenly felt a surge of energy coming from the Ring, which recharged Sonic with ease!  
>"It's a Power Ring from your world, Sonic!" Gardon shouted as Sonic's energy was not only restored when the Ring vanished, but enhanced slightly.<br>"(What? When did he?)" Sonic thought before shrugging and putting a smirk back on his face. "Here I come, Nega!" Sonic then Spin Dashed towards Eggman Nega's pod, but his attack was blocked by a force field of some sort. "Grr. What?"

"I knew you'd attempt to retaliate Sonic, so I installed a force field in my Nega Pod." He pointed out. "Now, I'll let you all play with Metal Sonic while I come up with another plan to take Iblis and the Sol Emeralds. Farewell!"  
>"Oh, no you don't!" Sonic yelled, as Nega flew away from Blaze's castle. "You're not getting away from me this time!" Sonic then raced after Nega by running across the surface of the water like he did earlier today.<br>Sonic's determination also caught the attention of a number of floating creatures flying above the Sol Zone...

Back within Blaze's bedroom chamber, she had just awakened to see her assistant's eyes light up.  
>"Ugh. Gardon?" Blaze said before hearing metal being smashed outside. "What's going on?"<br>"Team Radical is fighting a robot that resembles the Sol One." Gardon replied, making Blaze sit up.  
>"What about Sonic?"<br>"He is currently chasing Eggman Nega." This made Blaze jumped out of bed before getting up to the windowsil. "Your Highness, you must rest!"  
>"First of all: Stop calling me that!" Blaze told him. "And secondly, bring the Sol Emeralds to the courtyard while I help them out. (Why must I keep forgetting how high up my bedroom is?)"<br>"Princess Blaze, WAIT!" Shouted Gardon as Blaze jumped out of the window.

At that moment, Sonic was still in hot pursuit of Eggman Nega, when the doctor decided to throw bombs behind him. While those bombs hit the water, Sonic managed to avoid them using his Quick Step technique!  
>"C'mon, you can do better than that, Nega!" Sonic teased.<br>"Hee hee hee. You're right, Sonic. How's this?" Nega replied as he pressed a button, allowing a robot -larger than his airship- rise from the water. It had 4 arms with 10 pairs of missile launchers on each arm (Egg Genesis from Sonic '06).  
>"Whoa. That's one big bot!" Exclaimed Sonic as he continued to run after Eggman Nega, whose pod now sat on top of the large robot.<br>"Hee hee hee. Sink that hedgehog, Nega Genesis!" Nega ordered. Soon, all fours arms spread out before launching about 40 missiles Sonic's way!

"Uh-oh!" Sonic said out loud as the missiles approached him. Before he turned around however, a cyan coloured creature that he recognized flew in front of him... "You again..." The creature then pointed to the missiles and then at Sonic. "What? Are you sayin' that you can help me get through that?" It nodded. "OK. Do what you gotta do!" The cyan creature then flew into Sonic's stomach!  
>"What's going on down there?" Nega asked as he saw a cyan light in front of the missiles.<br>"**LASER!**" Sonic felt compelled to shout before he started Spin Dashing, allowing a cyan-coloured circle to surround Sonic while a dotted line was coming from him, and it was aimed at the missiles. Suddenly, Sonic blasted through every single missile, and made a serious dent in one of Nega Genesis' arms!

"What? What's going on?" Nega cried after Sonic rammed his robot. Soon, he saw Sonic running on the surface of the water again, but he also noticed a cyan-coloured creature that he recognized. "Not those blasted Wisps again!"  
>"What?" Asked Sonic as the cyan creature flew away while Sonic continued to run after Eggman Nega. Little did either Sonic or Eggman Nega know that a handful of Wisps -as Nega called them- were flying above the clouds, following the two...<p>

With Team Radical restraining Metal Sonic, Blaze managed to blast the robot to smithereens.  
>"Whew! That robot was tough!" Said Rad as he dusted himself.<br>"What about Sonic?" Marine asked him, making him suddenly freeze.  
>"I'll help him." Said Blaze as the Sol Emeralds started to float and move around her... As the Sol Emeralds started to circle Blaze faster with each passing second, she could feel more flames surging through her body.<br>"_Blaze, are you sure you want to do this?_" Said a voice in her head. "_This is the same power I fear could destroy this world!_"  
>"I know what I'm doing, Iblis." Blaze replied as she started to curl up, while the Emeralds were almost a colourful -yet firey- blur around her. Eventually, Blaze let out a loud scream as she exploded with energy from the Sol Emeralds. However, Iblis had not taken control of her, despite her different look... Her fur had turned light-pink, her purple tunic became a slightly darker pink than her fur now was, and the markings around the jewel on her head had turned yellow.<p>

"Whoa..." Was all that Rad and Crystal managed to say.  
>"Strewth..." Said Marine as Gadget stood in awe of the firey princess.<br>"You all stay here." Blaze told them. "I'm going to help Sonic."  
>"Aww... but I wanna help!" Said Marine as Blaze blasted through the air to catch up to Sonic and Nega.<br>"We're not the stars of this party, Marine..." Rad told his sister. "That title goes to Sonic and Blaze."  
>"Hold on, Sonic..." Blaze said as she continued moving above the water. "As Burning Blaze, I will help you defeat Eggman Nega!"<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	28. The Colours Feel So Right

_Episode 49_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>After rescuing Blaze from her watery grave, Sonic jumped right back into the battle zone as Eggman Nega arrived at Blaze's castle, with a whole army at his command! Despite his exhaustion, Sonic managed to take a big chunk out of Nega's robot forces, and defeated his Nega Wyvern, only to reveal his own version of Metal Sonic! While Team Radical dealt with Metal Sonic, Sonic chased after Eggman Nega with a boost from a Power Ring that Gardon gave him.<br>Soon, Eggman Nega revealed Nega Genesis, a robot larger than his destroyed airship! And while it launched an attack at Sonic, he charged through the attack with help from what Nega called a 'Wisp'. And while Sonic has a number of Wisps above him, Burning Blaze is fast approaching to give him a hand.  
>Can she get to him in time, or will Sonic and the Wisps have to fight Nega on their own? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Twenty Eight: The Colours Feel So Right (Part Two of The Nega Empire Strikes Back!)_

"**ROCKET!**" Shouted Sonic before he blasted up underneath Nega Genesis like a rocket, causing Eggman Nega's robot some more damage!  
>"No... you little..." Nega growled as he looked back down at Sonic, allowing an orange, rocket-shaped creature leave his body before giving the evil scientist his cheeky grin. "Take THIS!" The Nega Genesis began charging up something from where Sonic had hit it.<br>"So that's the game you wanna play, huh?" Sonic asked as he continued running after the robot. A red, fire-shaped creature then flew into Sonic, giving him a new ability...  
>"<strong>FIRE!<strong>" Nega screamed, before Nega Genesis fired a pretty large, but slow laser at Sonic.  
>"Not the word I was looking for..." Sonic replied. "<strong>BURST!<strong>" After saying that, Sonic suddenly turned into a ball of fire, making Nega's laser attack evaporate once he released an explosion. That explosion also made Sonic move up higher into the air, so he continued to cause explosions around Nega Genesis until he got to Eggman Nega himself, but he fell back down to the sea, as the creature left his body.

Not too far away at that same moment, Burning Blaze was closing on the battle fast when she saw who was helping Sonic fight Eggman Nega...  
>"I knew they would come and help him!" She said to herself as she started to pick up speed.<br>"Grr... I need to do something about those Wisps..." Nega thought as a green one came down to help Sonic.  
>"<strong>HOVER!<strong>" Shouted Sonic as he started to rise up higher and higher into the air. Higher then where Nega was!  
>"All missile cannons, open fire!" Nega ordered. "Shoot him down!" Little did Eggman Nega know that a blue, cube-shaped Wisp had now flown into Sonic, now that the green one was out.<br>"You're gonna hit me, sure..." Sonic teased. "...but I don't think it's gonna hurt me as much as it will you... **CUBE!**" Sonic suddenly came crashing down on Nega's robot, detaching on of it's arms! Not only that, but about 10 blue cubes had appeared on top of each other, beneath Nega Genesis.

As the blue Wisp left Sonic's body, a pink one with five spikes on top of its head flew into him.  
>"Heh heh... I don't think we're done just yet..." Said Sonic as he started running towards the stack of blue cubes.<br>"I however, do!" Nega yelled with frustration. "ATTACK!" Another laser from Nega Genesis was fired at Sonic, but he merely grinned at it.  
>"<strong>SPIKES!<strong>" Sonic shouted, before he transformed into a pink ball filled with spikes on it. While the laser did hit Sonic, it didn't affect him, as he started moving up the blue cubes, and closing on Nega Genesis once more... Nega tried using the robot's laser again, but to no avail.

Still in a pink, spiked ball, Sonic made his way up to Eggman Nega, but couldn't break through his force field.  
>"Hee hee hee. You <em>still<em> can't get through my pod's force field." Nega teased as the pink Wisp left Sonic to change back to normal. "What are you going to do now? Hee hee hee..." Little did Nega know that Sonic had gotten an idea... He started using his Homing Attack on the other three arms of Nega Genesis!  
>"Wh-what are you doing?" Asked Nega as he saw what the blue hedgehog was doing. Sonic's Homing Attacks were suddenly increasing in speed. "STOP DAMAGING MY ROBOT!"<p>

Just then, a fireball came out of nowhere, forcing the Nega Genesis to detach another arm. But this also made Sonic fall to the ocean, screaming. But someone zoomed in and caught him before he reached the water, leaving a trail of flames just above the water!  
>"What? You'd better not be pulling anymore tricks, hedgehog!" Warned Eggman Nega, as Sonic opened his eyes to see a familiar face...<br>"...Blaze?" He asked, and she nodded back with a smile on her face. "So... I'm not talkin' to Iblis right now?"  
>"Nope. It's all me, right now Sonic." Blaze replied. "Now what do you say we put an end to Eggman Nega?" Sonic responded with his grin and a thumbs-up.<p>

Burning Blaze then threw Sonic up as high as she could, while she unleashed two blasts of fire from her hands at the Nega Genesis, causing problems for Eggman Nega...  
>"WARNING. WARNING. TEMPERATURE EXCEEDING AT ALARMING RATE." Said a computer voice as an alarm blared with Nega's pod.<br>"Shut up, already!" He angrily replied.  
>"Now, Sonic!" Blaze called out to her friend from another world, who was falling towards the burning Nega Genesis pretty fast.<br>"Heh heh. Time to wrap this up!" Said Sonic as a yellow, drill-shaped Wisp flew into him. "**DRILL!**" Sonic started twirling down towards the robot. Once he hit, he started drilling through the melting robot, sounding even more alarms inside Nega's pod...  
>"WARNING. WARNING. ENGINES OFFLINE. CRASH IMMINENT." Said the computer voice with the second announcement. "WARNING. WARNING. CORE SYSTEM OVERHEATING. DESTRUCTION IMMINENT."<br>"Grr... **I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!**" Screamed Eggman Nega as Sonic came out of the Nega Genesis, but Burning Blaze caught him.

As Blaze flew away from the Nega Genesis while holding Sonic's hand, the robot exploded.  
>"*whistle* Man, wish I had a camera..." Sonic said as he looked at the destruction he and Blaze caused. "Though, I couldn't have done it without you or those aliens, whatever they were..."<br>"Wisps."  
>"Huh?"<br>"They're called Wisps, Sonic." Blaze told him. "Each different coloured Wisp gives you a different ability."  
>"How do you know that, Blaze?"<br>"It is said that the Sol One would please the Wisps with his actions on this planet, and they would offer him their help."  
>"Sweet. So, what do all those Wisp-things do for me?"<br>"Well..." Blaze began, trying to remember her teachings... "The red Wisps give you the ability to bounce in the air by causing explosions. The cyan Wisps allow you to travel at the speed of light, and bounce off of any surface. The yellow Wisps will grant you the ability to drill holes underground. They can also help you move underwater."  
>"Huh. That's sounds pretty cool." Sonic pointed out. "I'd better stay on those yellow Wisps good side!"<br>"There's more..." Said Blaze. "The orange Wisps let you blast into the air like a rocket. They also work underwater. The blue Wisps allow you to create blue blocks out of nothing, as long as you hit a surface of some sort. The green Wisps make you hover in the air for a short amount of time. They can also help you create a personal shield to block enemy attacks. And the pink Wisps let you climb up any surface."  
>"Sadly, that knowledge <em>could've<em> helped me..." Sonic pointed out, before he and Blaze started laughing as they flew closer to her castle.

Back within Blaze's castle, they and Team Radical had gathered within a chamber that held a staff that had jewels on it.  
>"You sure you're ready for this, Blaze?" Asked Sonic. "I mean, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!"<br>"Neither do I." Blaze replied as she grabbed the staff in the middle of the room. "Since Iblis chose my family as her hosts, no one has ever removed her from their bodies until they died..."  
>"Well, I'm here." Said Sonic. "Just tell me what I've gotta do."<br>"All I'm asking of you now Sonic, is for you to step in this circle..." Blaze replied as she used the staff to place all seven Sol Emeralds around her and Sonic. "Oh Iblis, Flame of Hope, with help from the Sol One and this Jeweled Scepter, I wish to expel you from my body, and seal you within the seven Sol Emeralds." As she spoke those words, a tear fell from her cheek, and onto the ground.  
>As the Jeweled Scepter began to glow, the seven Sol Emeralds began to hover around Sonic and Blaze. Before anyone knew it, Iblis's flames began flowing out of Blaze's body, and flew around Sonic for a brief period before they flew into the Sol Emeralds.<p>

Once the Emeralds fell to the ground with visible flames now in each of them, Blaze fell to her knees, and was crying.  
>"You did what you had to, Blaze." Sonic said as he knelt down to her.<br>"*sniff* Sonic..." She tearfully said. "I feel... empty... without her..."  
>"Blaze..." Sonic said. "...I know this is gonna sound selfish, but can you get me back home?"<br>"*sniff* Okay, Sonic." She replied. "I will." After they stood up, Blaze started twirling the Jeweled Scepter around her, creating a ring of light in front of her. Soon, the ring of light created a portal of some sort. "Now, Sonic. Quick!"  
>"Thanks, Blaze!" Sonic said suddenly. "Catch you guys later!" Sonic then jumped through the portal before it vanished.<br>"Well... that's it." Said Blaze, trying to hide her emotion. "Sonic's on his way home, and Iblis has been within the Sol Emeralds..." Blaze then picked up one of the Sol Emeralds as Team Radical had gathered the rest. "But Sonic was right about one thing... while he and Iblis are gone, I still have you guys as friends. Right?"  
>"Too right!" Said Marine.<br>"Absolutely!" Added Rad.  
>"Sonic WAS right." Gadget pointed out.<br>"Yeah. We'll stick by you til the end!" Stated Crystal.

At that moment, Sonic arrived in a grassy plain with some pretty tall trees, but they were not like the trees back in the Great Forest...  
>"Okay... I don't think I'm back on Mobius just yet..." Sonic said to himself, before seeing some people that looked somewhat familiar to him: Mobian-like people that had leaf and plant-like clothing.<br>"Those look like Cosmo's people!" He pointed out before scratching his head. "Ohh, what'd she call 'em? Seedrians, that's it!" He was about to talk to them when he saw what looked like Wisps were helping them fight some big, black creatures with yellow eyes and red markings all over them.  
>"Whoa. Looks like those black creatures really mean business!" He thought out loud before a big one was about to stomp him into the ground. Fortunately, he Quick Stepped out of the way before he got squished! "So, you wanna rumble, huh big guy? Well, bring it on!"<p>

Watching Sonic, the Seedrians and the Wisps fighting the black creatures was a smaller black creature with six tentacles and one red and yellow eye.  
>"So... it appears my creation has spawned new life of his own..." Said a distorted voice coming from the creature. "With the help of my own bloodline, I shall finally claim Planet Wisp as my own! Hahahaha..."<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	29. The Babylonian Nocturnus

_Episode 50_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
>When Jet won the final round of the EX World Grand Prix, he used his prize -the seven Chaos Emeralds- to raise the fabled Babylon Garden from where it was sealed within the Great Desert! Anticipating this, Eggman snatched the cube Jet used, and flew towards the newly floating island.<br>While all three Babylon Rogues chased after Eggman, the Chaos Emeralds were left unattended, allowing Shade to take them without any difficulty!  
>Will Jet, Wave and Storm keep Eggman from taking the treasure of Babylon? And what does Shade plan to do with the Chaos Emeralds? Find out next on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius!<p>

_Chapter Twenty Nine: The Nocturnus Babylonians_

As Jet chased after Eggman, Shade was slowly scaling Icecap on Angel Island with all seven Chaos Emeralds within a bag. Little did she know that two armored Mobians were already at the mountain's peak... and they were crossing swords!  
>"Gawain, will you just <em>listen<em> to me?" Yelled Galahad. "Percival was right! Since we all went our seperate ways, Mercia has been reduced to a wasteland!"  
>"I fail to see your point, Galahad!" Gawain replied as he swung his twin swords around him, denying Galahad access to his chestplate. "As I recall, the Kingdom of Mercia was a wasteland since that fiend Dr. Eggman attacked!"<br>"The kingdom is even worse off now than when we first seperated! Overlanders have been denied entry into the kingdom!" This made Gawain think... until Shade reached the top of the mountain.  
>"And who might you be?" He asked her. She didn't answer. But a flash of pink light was seen from the mountaintop. And it was clear enough for TodStar and Bunnie to see...<br>"Oh mah stars. Did y'all see that?" She asked. TodStar didn't answer. He just raced towards the mountain, while Bunnie began to catch up to him...

The light was seen within Babylon Zepplin, aswell...  
>"Hey Wave, check out that light!" Storm said to the swallow.<br>"Not now, Storm!" She angrily replied. "We have to help Jet catch Eggman before he reaches Babylon Garden!" Their blimp was still pretty far away from Jet, who was hot on Eggman's heels!  
>"You're not getting away from me, Eggman!" He yelled angrily.<br>"Gah hahaha! You maybe the Legendary Wind Master, but I've spent over 10 years fighting someone who can run at the speed of sound!" Bragged Eggman. "You're never going to catch me!"  
>"Oh? Did you forget what I pulled off in the Final Round?" Jet asked with a smirk on his face. This made Eggman turn his head back to see that Jet was closing fast, thanks to his Feather Fans!<br>"N-n-no! Stay back!" Eggman cried, but Jet had already rammed him, and caught the cube!

Eggman soon crashed onto Babylon Garden and was knocked out, while Jet arrived at the doors of the center palace with the cube in hand.  
>"We did it, Pop..." He said to himself as Wave and Storm arrived in front of the doors, behind Jet. "...we finished what you started."<br>"Uhh, boss?" Storm asked, making Jet turn to face the two.  
>"What're you waiting for?" Added Wave.<br>"Hmph. Nothing, now that you guys are here." Jet replied. "Let's get this door open!" Jet then raised the cube above his head, making dust fall off of the doors as they slowly opened.

As light glared through the door, Jet, Wave and Storm were amazed to see an entire room filled with gold and jewels! But there was also a dark chamber that the three of them moved closer to. As soon as they flew into the chamber on their boards, the doors to the chamber closed behind them, and two bird-like Mobian holograms appeared before them. One was a brown owl (who looked quite crazy!) with a staff, wearing a purple coat, red gloves, a black belt and black boots with red on the end. The other was a brown vulture wearing goggles, a white lab coat and green boots. Both holograms were laughing at the sight of Jet, Wave and Storm.  
>"What's so funny?" Jet asked.<br>"*chuckle* You are our decendants?" Said the owl in disbelief. "How humiliating!" This made Jet a little angry...  
>"You know what, Lord Talon?" Asked the vulture. "I think that intelligence seems to have lowered with each generation!" While that comment made both holograms laugh, it made Wave angry.<br>"Why you..." She scolwed.  
>"And as for the fat one-" Said the owl.<br>"Hey! I'm not fat!" Storm inturrupted. "It's these feathers. And my muscles."  
>"Muscular indeed." Said the vulture. "But you'll need more than brute strength to stop our BabylonBorgs!" Suddenly, the area was changed from a black and blue void, to a haunted world, and millions of bird robots appeared, with two of them grabbing Wave!<br>"Wave!" Jet cried, before some robots came to take him, but Storm knocked them out of the way.  
>"I'll hold 'em off, boss!" He said as more robots pounced on him. "You go get Wave!" Storm managed to smash his way out of the robots while Jet went after the holograms that taken Wave.<p>

Jet was swerving his way past every robot that he saw, eventually making his way to an unconscious Wave lying on the ground.  
>"Wave!" He yelled before kneeling down to her. Suddenly, Wave kicked Jet in the stomach! "What's gotten into you?" His question was answered when he heard the voice of the owl laughing, coming out of Wave's beak! "<strong>You?<strong>"  
>"Allow me to introduce myself..." Said the owl as he made Wave bow before Jet. "I am Talon, the very first leader of the Babylon Rogues of the Sol Zone. And now that I have taken control of your friend's body, I am slowly taking her life energy away from her." This information shocked Jet! "Once it's all gone, she'll die. Then you and your idiotic friend are next!"<br>"Not on my watch, buddy!" Jet yelled as he jumped back on his board and charged at Talon, but he vanished, taking Wave with him. Suddenly, Jet heard a something coming from behind him. It was a fire dart, but he avoided it by batting it back to Talon with his Feather Fans!

"Hmm... interesting. But let's see you blow this back at me!" Talon challenged as he released a beam of darkness at Jet. Jet did the unthinkable, and used his Feather Fans to charge towards the beam! The beam actually did nothing to him, but he did manage to ram into Talon, making his consciousness leave Wave's body. As Jet picked Wave up, he saw capsules with the same owl and vulture they met earlier.  
>"Storm, smash those capsules!" He shouted.<br>"You got it!" Storm replied as he rammed into the capsules' life support systems, shutting them down. With an unconscious Wave in hand, Jet and Storm noticed the haunted world disappear, making them return to the chamber where they met Talon and his vuture lackey.

"Huh. I guess we did all that for nothin'..." Jet stated as Wave awakened.  
>"Uhh... Jet?" She asked as she awakened in Jet's arms. "What happened? I can't remember a thing..."<br>"Boss, take a look at this!" Storm shouted as he revealed a treasure chest of some sort. When he opened it, he found a few things within it...  
>"What's in there, Storm?" Asked Jet. Before Storm could pull anything out though, two blasters were aimed at the three. Those blasters were held by Eggman!<br>"Heh heh. Too awestruck by the treasure to notice me, eh?" He asked.  
>"Eggman!" Exclaimed Wave and Storm, as Jet took a look at what was inside.<br>"Now hand over the treasure, bird brains!" Eggman ordered them. Jet took one look at something in the chest, and chuckled at the doctor. "...what's so funny? Hand over the treasure right now!"  
>"Okay, catch!" Jet replied as he threw something Eggman's way. Dropping both blasters, Eggman caught what Jet had thrown.<br>"Haaah hahaha! The treasure of Babylon is **finally** mine!" He cheered, before realizing what he had caught... "A piece of cloth? I went to the trouble of holding the World Grand Prix for- for this? I-I can't believe I wasted my time for **this** piece of junk!" After that, Eggman suddenly fainted, which was when Orbot and Cubot started dragging him out of the chamber.  
>"I had a feeling this was all a waste of time..." Orbot said while Cubot was saying something so fast, that no normal person could understand.<p>

"Hey, there's some scrolls in here." Jet pointed out as he gave them to Wave.  
>"Wow... Jet, these scrolls have the entire history of the ancient Babylonians!" She told him as she took a quick look at one.<br>"Hey, there's something else in here..." Said Storm, pulling out a ring-shaped stone with green markings on its flat side.  
>"Huh. I wonder what this thing is..." Jet said as he took it from Storm.<br>"Hmm... according to one of these scrolls, it's called an Ark of the Cosmos." Wave told them. Before anyone could say anything, the stone suddenly made the three of them float in mid-air!  
>"Whoa! I'm loving this thing already!" Jet said he used the stone's power to make all three of them blast out of Babylon Garden, where they saw a purple light atop of Angel Island.<p>

At that moment, TodStar and Bunnie were struggling to climb up the mountain, as the light was blinding them. At the top of the mountain, both Gawain and Galahad were unconscious, as Shade threw all seven Chaos Emeralds up into the air.  
>"Now, our people can return to Mobius at last..." She said as the Chaos Emeralds circled above her, creating portals all over Mobius. These portals dropped creatures with armor similar to Shade's, only the marks were shining blue lights. "...and The Nocturnus Invasion can begin!"<p>

END OF SECOND SAGA

Stay tuned for the next saga: The Black Armed Nocturnus

Special Thanks to mastergamer19 for letting me use his characters Rad, Gadget, Gizmo, Crystal, Talon, Vlad and the BabylonBorgs, CCgonzo12 for letting me use her character Macho the Shih-tzu, and fire-ice-n-lightning for letting me dress Blaze in an outfit he drew. All of them can be found on deviantART.


End file.
